Un pedazo del cielo en el infierno
by Miss Diggory Krum
Summary: ¡¡¡ANGELES Y DEMONIOS EN HOGWARTS! CAPITULO 10: REGRESO DE LA MUERTE: ¡Que pasa! ¡Berseks ha vuelto! ... los que no entendieron el inicio del fic, aquí lo harán... ¿Estarán preparada Lily para lo que le toca?... ¡DEJEN REVIEWS!
1. Un inicio no muy bueno

**Hola a todos! Bueno, heme aquí con una nueva historia, bastante locas como las que escribo, pero en serio me encantaría que la lean y me dejen reviews. Como siempre es sobre mis bellos y preciosos y únicos y guapísimos merodeadores, con una excepción de Peter. Y hablando de la rata, digamos que sufrió un pequeño accidente, alguien lo empujo por unas escaleras (¡YO NO FUI!), esta en estado de coma por lo cual no podrá participar en este fanfic lo cual es una gran alivio para mí, jejeje.**

**En fin, dedico este fic a las porkys (Endy, Chabela y Martha)y la pke por haberme brindado su apoyo y cariño en estos días de depresión, jejeje. ¡Pero ya estamos bien! Y gracias a ellas este fic vive y esta listo para la imaginación de los lectores. Nuevamente lo digo, ojala y disfruten leyéndolo... porque si no ustedes (¡si¡los que leen y no dejan reviews!) serán los responsables de que me corte las venas con galletas de animalitos! Y nadie quiere desperdiciar una mente tan brillante y bastante loca como la mía verdad?**

**Bueno, ya fue mucha platica así que mejor los dejo con el primer capitulo de mi fic: "Un pedazo del cielo en el infierno"**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**1. Un inicio no muy bueno...**

---Suel... suéltame... --- sus manos aprisionaban su garganta con toda su fuerza--- por favor... se que... es... estas ahí.

---¿Crees que siga vivo?--- su voz sonó con ironía fijando sus ojos en las esmeraldas que tenía frente a sí. ---Ya queda muy poco de tu amigo aquí dentro, no sirve de nada que lo llames

---Por... favor... --- su voz se ahogo cuando la apretó aún más. Liberó dos lagrimas que cayeron sobre las manos del muchacho... por un segundo el chico pareció ser el mismo

---¿Lily? --- sus ojos tomaron su color habitual dejando por unos segundos el rojo vivo que las llenaba... sus manos se relajaron al ver a la pelirroja

---Escúchame...

---¡NOOOO! --- el fuego en sus pupilas regresó al igual que en sus venas. La asfixió con más fuerza y odio. Lily ya no tenía aire, sentía la cabeza explotar en cualquier instante, su vista se nublo y ya no tuvo más fuerzas para seguir luchando. Por más que quisiera, no se libraría de esa...

Se desplomó sobre el mármol grisáceo a los pies del chico recobrando un poco el color en el rostro. El muchacho seguía mirándola despectivamente. Todo había pasado tan rápido y se sentía tan bien. La adrenalina corría por sus venas, como si haber matado a la chica le hubiera producido un inmenso placer y sin ningún remordimiento.

---Es toda tuya James Potter...

**Unas semanas antes...**

---¡Eres un idiota! --- su mano fue directamente al rostro del moreno. La chica se dio la media vuelta furiosa y con paso fuerte desapareció al terminar el pasillo.

---¡Pero aún así me quieres! --- se pasó la mano por la mejilla adolorida... en aquel momento, un cuadro a su derecha se abrió dejando paso a su amigo

---Tiene la mano pesada ¿a que si? --- James no respondió solo camino hacia las escaleras seguido por su amigo --- ¡Ay Jamsie¡Cuando entenderás!

---Hasta que acepte salir conmigo

---¡Eres un testaduro¡Como te explico que te odia!

---Gracias por los ánimos--- mencionó en tono sarcástico dirigiéndose a la torre de Gryffindor

---James, no es por molestar ¡entiéndeme! Solo que te detesta desde hace seis años y no encuentro razón para que este año sea diferente

---¡Pues yo encontraré esa razón! Ya lo veras... digo, tenle confianza a tu amigo ¿quieres Sirius?

---Deja decirlo de esta manera a ver si captas la idea... ¡Lily es imposible para ti!

---Pues quiero seguir intentándolo, esa chica me vuelve más y más loco cada vez que me rechaza...

---Yo le llamo a eso masoquismo--- a pesar de que James lo miró con ojos de pistola, Sirius siguió caminando quitado de la pena

---Ahora que es nuestro último año mucho menos pienso dejar a Lily, usare cada oportunidad que tenga

---Aunque pierdes tu tiempo... como quieras Jimmy, ya tendrás mis hombros para llorar --- terminó en tono burlón sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a su mejor amigo.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

---¿Dónde andabas Lily? --- la chica pelirroja entró como huracán a la habitación y azotó la puerta, dejando a sus dos mejores amigas intrigadas.

---¡Es un estúpido! --- le gritó a la primera de ellas

---¡Uy! Parece que te encontraste con James ¿me equivoco? ---- preguntó la segunda desde su cama

---¡Es arrogante, payaso, engreído...

----¡Y te adora!--- concluyo la misma metiendose entre las cobijas. Al igual que su gemela Melanie Littrell, ella era esbelta, alta, con el cabello oscuro y una mirada que parecía encerrar varios secretos.

---¡Eso no le quita lo idiota Natalie!

---¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? Talvez así deja de molestarte...

---¡Estas loca Mel! Solo quiere salir conmigo para tener una chica más en su lista... --- se desató su cabello dejándolo cae sobre su espalda. Se metió al baño y en unos minutos salió con su pijama mientras que las gemelas Littrell ya estaban dispuestas a dormir.

---¿En serio crees eso? Si fuera así ya hubiera desistido desde hace un buen rato... solo piénsalo ¿si Lily?

---Pero...

---¡Por favor Evans! No te quita nada... --- interrumpió Natalie antes de que diera alguna tonta excusa para librarse del asunto --- Digo, es el último año y no hace daño un poco de diversión...

---Mejor hablamos mañana vale... buenas noches chavas --- resignándose ambas chicas, cerraron su dosel esperando con esperanza la mañana siguiente.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Más de la mitad del colegio ya disfrutaba del desayuno aquella ventosa mañana de otoño. Hacia ya tres semanas que habían entrado al colegio y todo parecía ir de maravilla para tres Gryffindors que en aquel momento cruzaron las puertas de roble y tomaron asiento al final de la mesa de su casa.

---¿Qué tenemos a primera hora? --- preguntó Melanie, quien se había recogido el cabello en una cola alta, en cambio de su hermana que lo traía suelto rozándole los hombros.

---Doble hora de cuidados... en los terrenos --- respondió con cierto pesimismo Lily --- Solo espero no terminar cubierta por una pila de hojas secas

---O con la túnica cubriéndome la cabeza y la falda volando

---¡Oigan¡De que se quejan! --- reclamo Hallie con el ceño fruncido y salpicándose el rostro de leche --- Tu Lily entiendes todo y tu Mel tienes a Lily versión hombre a tu disposición

---¿Lily versión hombre? --- cuestionó su gemela sarcásticamente dejando su desayuno ---¿Qué quieres decir?

---Chicas, estamos empezando el día --- la pelirroja estaba sentada entre sus amigas lo que resultaba un poco incomodo--- y no deberían estar peleando tan temprano

---¿Qué no es lógico¡Remus es un sabelotodo!

---¡Deja de llamarlo así! --- de no ser por Lily que logró sujetarla de los hombros antes de que volara por encima suyo, Melanie se disponía a aventarse contra su hermana. ---¡No es mi culpa que tu novio ocupe su tiempo en bromas y travesuras y se comporte como si tuviera 5 años!

---¡No metas a Sirius en esto!

---¡Pues tu no lo hagas con Remus!

---¡Hey, hey¿Qué pasa aquí? ---el chico de dorados ojos llegó y tomó a una gemela por los brazos

---¿Por qué la pelea? --- el muchacho de cabello oscuro un tanto azulado y largo flequillo sujeto a la otra por al cintura ---Creí que Mel estaba enamorada de Remus y no de mi... --- Sirius observo como las miradas de todos estaban en él, como si acabara de decir la peor broma de su vida ---Lo siento chica, solo tengo ojos para tu hermana...

---Pues aún no me explico eso, tiene un carácter pésimo --- tomando a Lupin de la mano salió del comedor dejando a medias su desayuno.

---No le hagas caso linda --- la beso en el cuello, aun sujetándola por la espalda, pero al contrario de cómo reaccionaría hallie según Black...

---¡Eres un idiota¡A veces ni se porque estoy contigo!

---Pero Hallie yo...

---¡Te crees muy gracioso! --- dándose cuenta que lo ultimo que queria era pelear con él gracias a Melanie, respiró profundo y trato de calmarse --- Luego nos vemos ¿quieres?

---Nena, solo quería...

---Quiero desayunar en paz Sirius, por favor... --- lo miró con sus ojos aceituna (N/A: si, entre verdes y miel... ¡Dios¡Quiero un novio con esos ojos!) y una sonrisa que siempre convencían a Black

---Esta bien, nos vemos en clase ¿vale? --- se acerco a ella y le dio un simple beso en la mejilla. La chica se sintió mejor con aquel gesto de comprensión de Sirius, regreso a sentarse y miró a la pelirroja.

---Oye... eh, lo siento

---Ya me acostumbre Hal, solo que no me explico porque no puedes llevarte bien con tu hermana...

---A ver... ¿me preguntas eso cuando tu ni te hablas con tu hermana-manticora Petunia?

---Eso es diferente... ella me detesta porque soy bruja

---Da lo mismo... --- expresó Hallie dándole vueltas y vueltas a su avena remojada. Lily, que estaba dispuesta a dar un comentario más, se perdió completamente al ver aun chico cruzando el umbral del Gran Comedor

---¿Cómo me veo Hal¿Estoy despeinada¿Maquillaje¿Algo?

---Estas perfecta, solo esperemos que Ethan lo note... solo que si fuera James --- la morena recordó su conversación pendiente acerca de Potter. Tanto ella como Melanie habían prometido a sus novios que harían lo posible por ayudar al tercer Merodeador en cuestión

---¡Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo! Aquí viene...se esta acercando ---- susurraba por lo bajo disimulando que leí el profeta con entera atención.

---¡Hola chicas!

---Ethan, buenos días --- respondió Lily con una sonrisa brillante al chico frente a ella. Vestía el uniforme del colegio con la insignia de Ravenclaw. Tenía los ojos del color del zafiro, el cabello rizado y negro y era capitán del equipo de Quidditch de su casa. ---¿Cómo has estado?

---Perfecto ¿y tu?

---He estado bien... --- tomó un mechón de su pelo y comenzó a enroscarlo en uno de sus dedos, señal de sus nervios.--- No me quejo...

---Excepto por James Potter que no deja de decir lo mucho que le gustas a los cuatro vientos --- agregó a la conversación Hal. Lily la miró asombrada de que arruinara su "platica" con el chico que le gustaba desde quinto...

---Bueno... me tengo que ir... --- sin decir más se fue algo desconcertado hacia su mesa.

---Pero Ethan... --- giró la cabeza hacia su amiga, Hal era la que ahora fingía leer el diario mágico. ---¡Que hiciste!

---Decir la verdad...

---¡Acabas de dejarme en ridículo frente Ethan!

---Ay Lily, ni que fuera la gran cosa... si realmente le gustas, hará algo al respecto --- le dio un último bocado a su avena y después se levantó junto con su mochila.

---Mira, es el último año en Hogwarts y no quiero dejar pasar algo que podría ser maravilloso ¿ok? Así que por favor ¡deja de ayudarme!

---¿Sabes? Si pensaras de esa manera sobre James otra cosa sería... --- salieron del castillo y se encaminaron por al ladera hacia los terrenos

---¡Exacto! Estaría con Potter amargándome la vida, pensando con quien me esta engañando a cada minuto... y no me gustaría eso.

---Eso quiere decir ¿que has pensado en la posibilidad de...? --- cuestionó con una sonrisa llena de esperanza

---¿Si te digo que si, me dejas de molestar?

---Es un trato --- señalo con la palma en el corazón

---Pues sí, alguna vez me imagine como sería estar con James... ¡pero fue hace mucho y ya no me interesa en lo más mínimo!

---Si tu lo dices... --- finalizó la conversación con una sonrisa maliciosa, como tramando un plan.

Habían llegado al claro donde si impartiría la clase, cosa rara pues siempre la tomaban en los invernaderos. La profesora Raleigh era una bruja anciana, rechoncha, con las mejillas siempre coloradas y varitas y hojas enredadas en el cabello. En ocasiones, se salía del tema completamente y comenzaba a relatar a sus alumnos historias sin sentido, o como en aquella ocasión, se le ocurrían ideas extrañas. (N/A: recordemos que están en séptimo curso, así que hay de todas las casas en las clases)

---Se preguntaran todo que hacemos aquí ¿o me equivoco? --- nadie dijo palabra, solo se acercaron más entre ellos para evitar el frió viento de la mañana --- Muy bien mis queridos... estudiaremos el día de hoy las plantas del tipo acantáceas. Son plantas que crecen en bosques como este, en climas húmedos y fríos. Ya todos ustedes las identifican y conocen como recolectarlas, así que les daré una lista por parejas para que comiencen a trabajar...

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos. Lily miró a su alrededor y se fijo que la mayoría tenía ya pareja. Hallie estaba ya en brazos de Sirius introduciéndose en el bosque con un pergamino en la mano. Por su parte Melanie discutía con Remus si la planta que tenían era una fittonia o una acacia falsa. Siguió mirando, buscando alguien sin pareja solo encontró a... ¡no! Su suerte no podía ser peor...

---Profesora Raleigh... no tengo pareja ¿puedo trabajar sola? --- Lily interrumpió a la profesora en sus apuntes en sus clásicos pergaminos viejos

---¿Sola¿Pero porque?

---Por que... no tengo pareja

---¡Ay no, niña¡No puedes quedarte sola, tienes que buscar a alguien¡Búscalo sin cesar! --- Lily la miró un tanto asustada, estaba segura que en aquel momento iniciaría una historia --- ¡No querrás vivir sola en una casa inmensa y llena de gatos! Como mi hermana Abigail... ella tenia un novio que...

---Profesora, me encantaría poder escucharla, pero... ¿puedo trabajar sola?

---¿Sola¿Por qué querrías trabajar sola?

---Por que no tengo pareja... --- repitió por tercera vez la pelirroja a punto de desesperarse, pero antes de que le contestaran algo, un chico moreno la interrumpió

---Disculpe profesora Raleigh ¿puedo tomar una lista?

---¿Y su pareja Sr. Potter?

---Creo que todos tienen ya...¿puedo trabajar solo?

---¡Miren como es el destino¡Siempre sabe lo que hace sin que nosotros podamos impedirlo!

---¿De que habla?

---Pues verá... aquí la Srita. Evans me vino a decir que no tenía pareja y luego usted me dice lo mismo... ¿que no lo ven? --- les preguntó abriendo un poco más los ojos grises. --- Vamos, vamos... pónganse a trabajar que hemos perdido ya bastante tiempo conversando

Tomaron un rollo del pergamino y comenzaron a introducirse al bosque. Todos sus compañeros miraban al suelo con mucha atención, buscaban entre las raíces de los árboles, debajo de rocas, confundidas entre tantos arbustos. Lily daba pasos fuertes sin importarle dejar a James detrás suyo...

---Creo que no te gustó lo que decidió la profesora ¿verdad?--- Lily permaneció callada por unos segundos...

---Me guste o no, no puedo darme el lujo de conversar contigo, tengo que trabajar... --- se agachó y arrancó una planta de hojas largas y puntiagudas. A los pocos minutos, Lily tenía ya otras dos plantas de la lista, mientras que James se decidía de entre dos hojas sin saber cual era la correcta... ---Eres buena en esto, yo a duras penas diferencio un cactus.

---Míralas por el otro lado... --- se acercó a él y volteó las hojas--- las que tengan los puntos rojizos son hojas de lúpulo y huele estas --- tomó una y se la acercó a la nariz, su mano rozó su rostro por unos instantes

---Parece menta...

---Por que lo es... --- ambos rieron ligeramente... --- no es tan difícil como parece James --- dejó las hojas en las manos de James, pero antes de que se le escapara la oportunidad, él la agarró sintiendo esa piel aterciopelada.

---Eres muy linda cuando lo quieres Lily... --- se acercó la mano de la pelirroja y la besó suavemente sin quitarle la vista de encima--- Gracias...

---Eh... debemos... seguir buscando... aun... aun nos faltan plantas --- sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojo completamente.

¡Era lo que más odiaba de James! Un día podría parecer el chico perfecto, parecía que todo indicaba que debía darle una oportunidad... pero la siguiente se comportaba como un niño y lo veía coqueteando con alguna chica. Era completamente impredecible. Lily se dio la media vuelta y terminó su trabajo.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Había terminado el día y pronto todo el castillo se encontraría durmiendo placenteramente. La Sala Común de Gryffindor aún mantenía un poco de vida, las últimas llamas en la chimenea crispaban constantemente y la platica de alumnos llenaba de ruido la habitación.

---¿Has visto a Mel?--- cuestionó Hallie a Sirius, quien estaba recostado en las piernas de la chica

---Mmmm... en la cena se sentó con nosotros, bueno con Remus... pero terminó, me vio feo y se fue.

---Necesito hablar con ella

---¿Perdón? --- Sirius se incorporó de lo asombrado que lo había puesto la ultima frase de su novia ---¿Tu, señorita orgullo?

---Muy gracioso --- la chica tomó un cojín y se lo aventó a la cabeza --- Tengo que arreglarme por ella por el bien de Lily... y el de tu amigo James.

---¡Ay¡Yo no entiendo a mi amigo! Quiere a una chica que lo odia y que no quiere nada con él... eso es patético, cuando podría tener a cualquier chica de este colegio, he visto buena mercancía en Hufflepuff... --- nuevamente recibió un cojinzazo pues no le parecía NADA interesante su comentario ---¿Por qué me pegas?

---¿Eres o te haces Sirius?

---Lo siento, perdón... pero tu bien sabes que no me cae muy bien tu amiga, y mucho menos porque solo desprecia a mi hermano.

---Mira, Lily es una chica genial, solo que tu no la conoces lo suficiente y tampoco James, porque si fuera así ya hubiera encontrado la manera de acercarse a ella sin que lo reciba con maleficios... además, Lily no odia a James

---¿Cómo lo sabes?

---Ella misma me lo dijo... solo que tengo que investigar más sobre el asunto, por eso necesito a Mel... --- se levantó y comenzó a caminar en círculos frente a la chimenea. Sirius la miraba embobado, era de las chicas más bellas del colegio y era su novia. No encontraba otra razón para ser feliz como en aquel momento.

El cuadro de la Señora Gorda se abrió y rechinó un poco al dejar pasar dos estudiantes de séptimo curso. Venía Melanie tenia la cabeza recargada ene l hombro del chico mientras caminaban agarrados de la mano.

---¡Melanie!

---Si piensas volver a molestarme, prefiero irme a dormir --- respondió de mala gana al ver a su gemela y a su novio sentado en una de las butacas.---Buenas noches...

---¡No! Necesito hablar contigo... y también quería pedirte una disculpa

---¿Perdón¿Escuche bien? ---abrió más los ojos y se acercó a su hermana. La vio de arriba abajo ---¿Qué le hiciste a Hallie? Ella nunca se "rebajaría" a pedir perdón...

---¡Melanie!--- Remus le reprochó su actitud.

---Aunque no lo creas lo voy a hacer, solo que tu no ayudas mucho...

---Lo siento Hal... --- dijo después de unos segundos de silencio incomodó, bajó la mirada avergonzada. Cuando ambas se comportaban como niñas caprichosas era cuando todo resultaba mal, solo que Hallie era la que se comportaba madura en aquellos momentos.

---Yo también, no debí decir tantas tonterías en la mañana...

---Las dos dijimos cosas estúpidas... ¿me perdonas? --- Hallie respondió con una abrazo para Mel.

---Muy bien, muy lindo, quiero llorar pero... ¿no le ibas a decir algo sobre Lily y James, preciosa? --- inquirió Sirius interrumpiendo el momento.

---¡Cierto! Creo que James si tiene una oportunidad con la pelirroja, justo hoy en la mañana me dijo que...

El marco del cuadro se abrió por segunda vez. Los cuatro Gryff's escucharon unas risas y quedaron más sorprendidos de ver de quien se trataba. Eran los susodichos: James Potter y Lily Evans en carcajada suelta. El chico traía en brazos un par de libros, su mochila y la mochila de la pelirroja...

---Lily... --- llamó Hallie con una sonrisa. Al ver a los cuatro presentes la pelirroja sintió algo de nervios, le quitó del hombro su mochila al moreno...

---Buenas noches... --- sin decir más, subió a toda prisa subió las escalinatas de piedra

---Pues creo que James va muy bien solo ¿no? --- terminó Melanie contenta.

Le dio un beso fugaz a su novio en los labios y se fue junto a su gemela a la habitación. James miró a sus dos amigos con una expresión triunfal y se acercó a platicar con ellos.

---¿Cómo ven?

---¿Qué hacías con Lily? Pero más importante... ¿cómo es que estaba riéndose contigo? --- preguntó Remus bastante intrigado

---Ves que la maestra nos pidió un trabajo escrito con tu pareja sobre las plantas de hoy... después de la cena, vi que se paraba e iba para la biblioteca. La seguí y use ese pretexto para estar con ella y de regreso dije un par de chistes y de pronto se estaba riendo conmigo. Creo que las cosas están mejorando

---Wow, un gran avance, se ríe de chistes --- dijo sin mucha emoción Sirius, James sabia a lo que llevaría ese comentario --- ¿Y luego que James¿Mañana estará de mal humor la niña y te mandara por un tubo?

---Sirius, ya te dije que no me importa cuantas veces me rechace, no voy a dejar de intentarlo... ¡ella es lo que más importa en este colegio!

---Gracias, a-mi-go --- se levantó y golpeo a James al pasar con el hombro. Subió las escaleras y alcanzaron a escuchar como azotaba la puerta.

---¿Dije algo malo?

---Si, que ella era lo más importante para ti... se que la adoras ¿pero donde quedamos nosotros entonces James? --- a comparación de Black, Lupin se dio al media vuelta y subió en silencio las escaleras dejando solo a su amigo. James, sintiéndose peor de lo que lo podía dejarlo Lily rechazándolo, se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común. Sin duda alguna, había metido la pata... y bien feo.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

---No te encontré después de la cena ¿dónde estabas? --- cuestionó Mel al entrar a la habitación y encontrar a Lily sonriente como nunca la había visto, pero la pregunta de Hallie interrumpió...

---Más importante aún... ¿Vimos bien y estabas riéndote con James?

---A tu pregunta Melanie, fui a la biblioteca a trabajar en lo de herbología

---¿Con James?

---Si Hal, con él... no es tan idiota como pensé

---¡Lo ves¡Solo tenías que darle una oportunidad!

---Tranquila Hal, solo fue un trabajo escolar

---¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor lo siguiente será una cita en Hogsmeade

---¡Sigue contando Lily!---resignándose Lily de sus dos mejores amigas y su entusiasmo continuó hablando

---Bueno, estábamos terminando unos apuntes cuando él me tomó la mano y se acercó de más...

---¿Se besaron¡Dime que sí, dime que sí!

---Temo decepcionarte Hallie, pero no... fue cuando le dije que mejor nos fuéramos...

---¿Qué¿Porqué no lo hiciste Lils?

---Porque no solo por que se porte lindo conmigo una tarde me le voy a ir encima... el caso es que lo mejor pasó camino a la torre

---¿Qué¿Qué cosa? ---preguntó Melanie con el emoción a flor de piel--- ¡Habla!

---¡Llego Ethan y me habló! --- esperó que sus amigas gritaran junto con ella, pero solo respondieron con cara de "¿eso fue todo?" ---¡Me hablo frente a James¡Hal, tu dijiste que haría eso si le importaba! ---Melanie miró a su hermana con ojos de pistola haciendo que Hallie se diera cuenta de su tremendo error.

---Pero Lily...

---Además, antes de irse, me guiño el ojo ¿eso vale algo no?

---Oye, pero eso no significa algo precisamente... no sé, pudo tener una basurita en el ojo y...

---¿Ahora te contradices Hal? --- la pelirroja se desconcertó un tanto. Regularmente, el estar tan feliz la cegaba de todo lo demás

---No, solo que...

---Mira Lils, debiste pensar un momento en James... --- intentó reparar Melanie --- imagina como te hubieses sentido tu si estuvieras hablado con Ethan y llega una chica y él parece más feliz de verla que de estar contigo

---Mal, supongo...

---Exacto, así debió sentirse James...

---Pues no pareció sentirse mal... en seguida de que se fue Ethan, James empezó a contarme chistes y ver a Ethan me puso de tan buen humor que me parecían graciosas las bromas de Potter. --- la chica suspiró y se dejó caer en su cama.

---Hal, ven acá... ---susurró Mel a su hermana para no despertar del sueño que tenia Lily aún estando despierta. Se metieron al baño poniéndole un hechizo de impasibilidad a la puerta ---¿Qué hacemos?

---¿Estaba feliz... por que el idiota ese le hablo? --- Hallie estaba más desconcertada que nunca

---¿Por qué le dijiste eso de Ethan?

---Porque en la mañana después de que te fuiste llego él, dije que James la adoraba y él se fue. Lily estaba a punto de matarme y le dije que si realmente le importaba al chico no le iba a importar lo que dije... y al parecer no le afecto en la más mínimo

---Pues parece que será más difícil de lo que creíamos...

---Creo que no fue un muy buen inicio ¿verdad Melanie?

---No te preocupes, hallaremos la forma de juntarlos, yo también estoy segura de que Lily siente algo por él aunque no lo diga... vamonos a dormir...

* * *

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS Y MAS REVIEWS! POR FAVOR!**

**BAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
**

* * *


	2. Angeles y merodeadores

**2. Ángeles y merodeadores**

Los primeros rayos de luz de esa mañana atravesaron las ventanas comenzando a iluminar la habitación de los chicos. Afuera en los terrenos soplaba el viento levemente, las hojas secas de los árboles formaban pequeños remolinos dándole más vida al bosque Prohibido y el agua del lago parecía moverse a un ritmo muy suave.

---¡James! ¡Levántate que McGonagall te castigará si llegas otra vez tarde a su clase!

---Otros cinco minutos mamá... --- dijo aún entre sueños y abrazando su almohada

---¡Tu madre no haría esto! --- con un movimiento de varita, Remus hizo que el colchón se volteara y James cayera en el suelo

---¡Ahhh! --- James se pasó la mano por la cabeza un tanto adolorido --- Tienes razón, mi mamá si me quiere

---Mejor apúrate que no tendrás tiempo de desayunar... ---Remus continuó guardando sus cosas en la mochila. Potter paseó al mirada por el cuarto, Sirius seguía dormido...

---¿Por qué no lo despertaste?

---Lo hará en cualquier segundo, le puse un hechizo... --- segundos después Black se levantó de brinco rascándose todo el cuerpo

---¡¡¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Ayúdame Remus!

---¿Piensas hacerme caso ya o seguirás dormido?

---¡Hago lo que quieras, solo quítame la comezón! ---- Sirius se pasaba las manos por todo el cuerpo, rascándose la cabeza, los brazos, las piernas, la espalda y demás.

---Esta bien... ---Lupin sacó su varita y con un movimiento todo cesó.

---Genial, ahora tengo marcas de mis uñas... --- James soltó una risa ante esto, su mejor amigo estaba muy rojo. Black lo miró con no muy buenos ojos ---- Me voy a bañar...

---¡Oye! Quiero hablar contigo... ---- Remus dejó la mochila y se acercó a sus amigos, por si tuviera que separarlos antes de que se sacaran los ojos.

---¿Qué quieres?

---Disculparme por lo de ayer... si ustedes no estuvieran aquí yo no sabría que hacer... perdón.

---¿Eso quiere decir que... te olvidaras de Lily? --- se aventuró a decir Black, aunque sabía perfectamente la respuesta

---No, quiere decir que ustedes son igual de importantes solo que necesito que me entiendas un segundo.

---Mmmm... vale... ---- agarró su ropa limpia y desapareció tras cerrar la puerta del baño. James se quedó algo confundido, miró a Lupin...

---¿Eso fue un "no hay problema" o un "vete al diablo"?

---Creo que un poco de ambos...

---¿Que hay de ti lobito? ¿Me voy al diablo?

---Aún no... ---- le pasó un brazo por los hombros --- pero recuerda que aún existimos ¿vale?

---Trato hecho... ---pasaron algunos minutos sin decir nada y lo único que se escuchaba era el agua caer del otro lado del baño.

---¿Y crees que vas mejorando con Lily?

---Pues... --- Potter no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en la chica la noche anterior --- poco a poco vamos avanzando... estaba pensando invitarla a salir la próxima salida a Hogsmeade.

---Pues creo que eso es la próxima semana...

---Lo sé, tengo que preparar todo para que acepte

---¿Y si te ganan? --- James miró a su amigo arqueando las cejas --- Me refiero a que si la invita alguien más...

---Lo dudo... a Lily no le gusta ningún otro chico ---respondió seguro de sus palabras.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

---¡Claro! Me encantaría ir contigo a Hogsmeade... ---- Lily mostró su mejor sonrisa a Ethan. Él respondió con una mirada tierna mientras rozaba su mano con la de ella.

---Será genial... entonces ¿nos vemos en el vestíbulo?

---Seguro... --- Lily sintió un cosquilleo desde la punta de sus dedos que cruzaba todo su cuerpo

---Perfecto... eh, tengo que irme...

---Adiós... --- la pelirroja lo siguió con la mirada hasta que salió del Gran Comedor. En seguida las gemelas Littrell se acercaron a su amiga un tanto preocupadas por la enorme alegría de su amiga, eso no era buena señal para James.

---¿Qué paso?

---¿Qué te dijo?

---¡Quiere salir conmigo!

---¡¿Qué! ---- preguntaron al unísono Melanie y Hallie

---¡Me invitó a Hogsmeade! ¡Ahhhh! ¡Esto es genial! --- Lily miro a sus dos mejores amigas que seguían boquiabiertas... ---¿Que tienen? ¿Que no les alegra por mi?

---No, no es eso Lily... solo que creíamos que... --- Hallie miró a su hermana en busca de ayuda

---Que nunca se atrevería a pedírtelo... nos da mucho gusto verte así pelirroja --- Melanie fingió una sonrisa comprensiva .

---Oye... ¿y que hay con James?

---¿Qué con él Hallie?

---Creí que hablarías con él para aclarar las cosas o algo así...

---Pues no sé... --- Lily miró con pocas ganas su desayuno, la verdad era que había pensado en él toda la noche por una extraña razón, tanto que quería fingir que nada había pasado.

---Creo que es lo mínimo que se merece ¿no crees? ---agregó Melanie seguida de su gemela...

---Lo hablamos ayer Lils... dijiste que aclararías las cosas con él.

---Esta bien... ---- con resignación, la pelirroja se levantó de su lugar y fue hacia los tres chicos más populares de toda la escuela.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Los chicos bajaron al Gran Comedor para aprovechar los últimos cinco minutos libres para intentar desayunar. En tan solo unos minutos el clima cambió, el cielo del enorme salón estaba cubierto por un cielo borroso y el ambiente gélido ya se sentía a través de las paredes. Finalmente Sirius y James habían encontrado algo en común con lo cual mantener una conversación civilizada. Intentaban planear una broma para cierto Slytherin que odiaban.

---Entonces ¿lo hacemos después de la cena? ---preguntó el muchacho de ojos dorados

---¡Claro! Es el mejor momento, así toda la escuela lo podrá ve y escuchar... JAJAJA ---- Sirius se cruzó de brazos orgulloso de su plan contra Snape.

---Perfecto, así quedamos... solo que...

---Hola James --- interrumpió una pelirroja, el chico se quedó callado y algo colorado, mientras que Black dirigía una mirada asesina a Lily son que ella se percatara --- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

---Seguro... --- Potter se dispuso a levantarse pero su mejor amigo lo tomó del brazo

---James, tenemos que terminar el plan... --- Lily miró a Sirius y se dio cuenta de que no le agradaba su presencia del todo.

---Tenemos tiempo aún, no me tardo...

---Creí que esto era importante--- el chico dio énfasis en la palabra importante

---Si no puedes, no hay problema hablamos después... ---mencionó ya con cierta indiferencia Evans

---¡Espera Lily! --- Potter la tomó de la mano reteniéndola a su lado

---Es obvio que tus amigos no quieren que este aquí... mejor arreglen sus problemas primero, luego nos vemos...

---¿Sabes que? Lo que tengas que decirle a James hazlo frente a nosotros, de cualquier forma nos contara después --- le dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie junto a James. Aunque no le parecía lo más apropiado...

---Quería pedirte una disculpa por lo de ayer James...

---¿Una disculpa? No te entendió...

---Ayer me la pasé muy bien contigo pero creo que te di una impresión que no era... no quiero malos entendidos, y la verdad James, es que me gusta un chico de Ravenclaw...

---¿Qué? --- al escuchar aquella ultima frase, la boca se le secó y la cabeza le dio vueltas

---Y quería aclararte algo James, no te odio ni me caes mal y me encantaría que fuéramos amigos... si eso no te molesta... --- en aquel momento sonó la campana, todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir del Gran Comedor hacia sus clases.

---No, me... me encantaría... no te... preocupes Lily.

---Gracias James... --- sin decir más la pelirroja se dio la media vuelta y se fue con paso lento.

---Oye... --- dijo Remus pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, James salió corriendo del Gran Comedor dejando a sus dos mejores amigos un tanto desconcertados.

---Yo se lo dije... Lily nunca lo va a querer así él la convierta en su diosa

---No se te vaya a ocurrir decirle eso ¡eh!

---¿Por qué no? Es la verdad...

---Si, y yo pienso lo mismo... pero es lo ultimo que necesita escuchar ¿esta bien? --- expresó Remus con una mirada dura

---Vale, vale... vamos a buscarlo.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

La clase de Encantamientos era de las mas duras en séptimo curso, la profesora McGonagall no dejaba de recordarles sobre los EXTASIS. Estaban practicando hechizos desvanecedores y la profesora estaba pasando de banca en banca revisando el progreso lo que les daba unos segundos libres para hablar entre ellos. Hallie estaba discutiendo con su varita porque en lugar de desvanecer cambiaba el color del conejo.

---¿Qué le dijiste a James? ---preguntó Melanie entre dientes a la pelirroja una vez que ambas habían terminado con su trabajo.

---La verdad... que me gustaba otro chico y que no queria que pensara mal de lo que yo hiciera o le dijera.

---¿Y le dijiste que Ethan era el que te gustaba? ---antes de preguntar miró de reojo a los Merodeadores. Estaban sentados en el fondo del aula, Remus y Sirius estaban trabajando con los conejos pero James estaba mirándolo con odio como si él se tratara de Ethan.

---¡Como crees! Si le decía eso, hubiera ido a buscarlo para un duelo... no soy tan tonta Mel.

---¿Entonces... James está totalmente descartado de ahora en adelante?

---No lo sé... me sentí mal diciéndole eso y... la verdad es que estuve pensando en él toda la noche... ---antes de que siguiera hablando, unas chicas de Slytherin comenzaron a gritar lo que llamó la atención de todos. Una de ellas había cometido un error y su conejo estaba creciendo más de lo debido.

---¡Se acabó la clase! ¡Por favor todos salgan en calma! --- Exclamó la profesora tratando de controlar la situación, pero el conejo no dejaba de aumentar su tamaño. Ya estaba más grande que un perro cuando las chicas salieron del aula y no dejaba de brincar tirando todo a su paso.

---¡Como que estuviste pensando en James! --- preguntó muy emocionada al tiempo que llegaba Hallie a la platica.

---¡¿Qué!

---Melanie, los de las mazmorras no te escucharon ¿por qué no lo gritas más fuerte? ---mencionó de forma sarcástica

---Lo siento... pero necesito que nos expliques eso.

---Lo que pasa es que...

---Hola hermosa... --- Ethan llegó en aquel momento y tomó por la cintura a la pelirroja.

---Ethan... hola --- Lily se sonrojó al instante olvidando todo a su alrededor.

---¿Tienes un momento libre?

---Eh... seguro... --- la pelirroja se giró a sus amigas, ambas traían cara de "¡A ver baboso, acabas de interrumpir algo muy importante!" ---Las veo luego...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

---¡Ya quita esa cara James! --- reclamó Black al ver a su mejor amigo con la cara larga y el ceño fruncido

---¡No puedo! ¿Cómo es que le gustaba otro y no me di cuenta?

---¿Quieres que te diga o me guardo mi comentario?

---Guárdatelo --- respondieron al unísono James y Remus.

---¡Es que cuantas veces te lo dije! ¡Y cuando fue que me hiciste caso!

---Mira Sirius, no quiero pelearme por esto contigo pero no sirve de nada que me lo estés diciendo ¿vale? Ahora tengo que ver como le haré para conquistar a Lily... ahora es el doble de difícil. --- Potter traía la cabeza baja, justo en el momento que la alzo lo primero que apareció ante sus ojos fue la imagen de su pelirroja con el capitán de Quidditch de Ravenclaw ---¡¿Qué hace con el idiota de Stiller!

---Eh... no tengo idea... pero James, solo están hablando --- mencionó Lupin tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo.

---¿Hablando? ¡Se la esta comiendo con los ojos!

---James, bájale ¿quieres? Me vas a golpear por lo que te diré, pero Lily no es tu propiedad así que puede hacer lo que quiera... igual que tu.

---¡No sabe con quien se metió el estúpido de Ethan! --- sin escuchar ni media palabra de lo que Sirius le había dicho, Potter se levanto las mangas de la camisa y el suéter y se fue directo a ellos

---¡No hagas tonterías!---Antes de que pudieran detenerlo Remus, el moreno de cabello alborotado ay estaba frente a la pareja.

---Lily...

---James... ¿que haces aquí? --- temiendo lo peor, la pelirroja se colocó en medio de ambos chicos.

---Solo quería invitarte a Hogsmeade el próximo sábado. --- colocó su típica, pero aún hermosa, expresión de galán. Esa era su táctica infalible para conquistar chicas... James notó como Lily se sonrojaba pero no sabía a ciencia cierta la razón... ---Creí que sería buena idea pues Melanie y Hallie saldrán con Remus y Sirius... y pues tu y yo...

---Ella saldrá conmigo James... --- intervino Ethan antes de que ella pudiera decir algo. La abrazó por la espalda, rodeando suavemente su cintura. Acercó su rostro al de ella y beso su mejilla con lo que hizo que la sangre del moreno comenzara a hervir. ---Lo siento chico, demasiado tarde.

---¿El es "el chico de Ravenclaw"?

---Eh... si. --- bajó la mirada un poco sintiéndose mal por alguna extraña razón. Sin decir más, James se fue pisando fuerte y profiriendo maldiciones en su cabeza para Ethan.

---¿El chico de Ravenclaw? ¿Que quiso decir con eso?

---Eh... nada... --- la pelirroja se soltó de Ethan, situación que en cualquier otro momento hubiera deseado con todo su ser. --- Me tengo que ir...

---Oye, sigue bien lo nuestro ¿verdad?

---Eh... --- _"¿Lo nuestro? ¿Se refiere a la cita o a que si somos novios o algo así?"_ ---seguro... adiós.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

---¡¿Quién se cree ese Quejicus para burlarse de los merodeadores! --- Sirius ayudaba a Lupin a terminar de limpiarse la poción que Snape le había echado encima. --- Con lo de esta noche la va a pagar, no te preocupes Rems

---Lo peor es que nosotros fuimos los del castigo, todo por que Snapy es el consentido del profesor Connery.

---Corrección Remus, es el lamebotas de Connery... ese también es un idiota... ---- Black miró a James que seguía perdido en sus pensamientos. Le dio un codazo regresándolo a la realidad ---¿Tu que? ¿No piensas decir nada?

---Repíteme que fue lo ultimo que dijiste saliendo de Transformaciones

---No lo sé... ¿qué Lily no era de tu propiedad? ---mencionó tratando de hacer memoria

---Eso... ¿y que mas?

---Que podía hacer lo que quisiera... ---ni Black ni Lupin le encontraban sentido a esa conversación...

---Igual que yo... --- recalcó con una sonrisa maliciosa

---Si... ¿pero eso que?

---Que te haré caso Sirius... puedo hacer lo que quiera --- James comenzó a caminar con paso firme hacia el Gran Comedor. Los otros dos chicos intercambiaron miradas nerviosas dándose cuenta de que eso no traería nada bueno.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Terminaron las clases de aquel día y el clima seguía igual que en la mañana, muchos estudiantes no podían esperar a llega a sus salas comunes tibias y acogedoras. Lily, Melanie y Hallie se dirigían al Gran Comedor después de su última clase de Pociones...

---Chicas... no debería sentirme así

---Tranquila Lily... talvez es solo pasajero --- dijo Melanie tomando un poco de papas asadas de un tazón frente a ella.

---Pero es que... en primera le dije a James...

---¿James? ¿Desde cuando dejo de ser "el estúpido engreído de Potter"? --- inquirió un tanto sarcástica la segunda gemela

---Le dije a James que no lo odiaba ni que me caía mal... ¿en que mundo cuerdo diría yo eso? Segundo, no entiendo porque me sentí tan mal cuando James me vio con Ethan y tercera... ¡porque ya no quiero salir con Ethan si era lo que más deseaba!

---Mira Lily... talvez fue todo demasiado rápido o... no se...

---Talvez tengas razón Mel... pero... ¿y James?

---¿Porque no hablas con él? --- se aventuró a decir Hallie antes de darle un bocado a su pudín

---¡Es que no sé nada! ¡Todo el mundo se puso al revés! --- Lily sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos como si con ellos sus pensamientos se ordenaran.

---Ya verás que se solucionará pronto todo esto... --- Hal le dio una vuelta al Gran Comedor con la mirada hasta que... ---¡Ay no!

---¿Qué? --- preguntaron las otras dos al mismo tiempo

---Nada... sigan comiendo--- aconsejó sin quitar la mirada de la entrada del salón

---¿Qué cosa Hal? --- Evans alzó la mirada hacia donde veía la gemela Littrell

---¡No voltees Lily! --- demasiado tarde…

En aquel instante vio a James en cursos intensivos de respiración de boca a boca con una chica de Hufflepuff (entiéndase, besándose). Los roces eran muy efusivos al igual que las caricias, tanto que una buena parte de los presentes había notado la escena. Lily sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo del lugar, con sus amigas siguiéndola, pero no sin golpear a James con su mochila al pasar a su lado. Llegando a la desierta Sala Común...

---¡ES UN IDIOTA! ¡Yo sintiéndome mal mientras que él disfruta con su amiguita!

---Lily, talvez...

---¿Me vas a decir que solo son amigos Hallie? ¿O que la tipa esa se le aventó y el no pudo evitarlo? Y tu Melanie... ¿me vas a repetir que el me quiere más que a ninguna otra chica de este colegio?

---Oye... no tienes porque portarte así con nosotras... --- reclamó en un tono calmado Mel. Lily no hizo más que sentarse en un sillón y cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos.

---¡Yo de tonta pensando en él toda la noche! ¡Creyendo que talvez era un chico lindo y que todo cambiaría si le daba una oportunidad!

---Pues... ¡olvida eso!... aún tienes a Ethan, y por lo visto el te quiere.

---¿Creen que deba salir con él?

---¡Por supuesto! --- respondió Hallie con tono animoso, tratando de aligerar la tensión... ---Y si no sale bien eso... ya buscaremos otra presa.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

---¡¿Qué haces! --- preguntó Sirius con los ojos como platos a James, quien se había sentado ya en la mesa de Gryffindor.

---Siguiendo tus sabios consejos.

---¡Pues ya no le hagas caso! ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ---cuestionó Remus igual de sorpendido.

---Creo que todos vieron lo mismo... a menos que les falle la vista amigos --- su tono de voz tenía un dejo de cinismo.

---¿Crees que besar a Stephanie te va a reglar la vida?

---No, pero la alegra un poco Remus... deberían tratar

---¡James! ¡Piensa con las neuronas y no con las hormonas por un segundo! ¡Hablas de conquistar a Lily y tu táctica es exhibiéndote frente a ella con otras chicas! --- las palabras de Remus le cayeron como balde de agua helada a Potter. Tenía toda la razón su amigo... ahora sería peor acercarse a al pelirroja

---Es que...

---Olvidemos esto por unos minutos... aquí viene Snape. --- interrumpió Sirius sin perder de vista a su victima. Habían dejado una garrafa de agua con una poción, al igual que unos panecillos hechizados enfrente de él. Detenidamente observaron al chico de cabello grasiento y piel cetrina... ---¿Por qué no se come esos tontos bollos?

---Espera... tiene que hacerlo... --- segundos después Severus cogió uno de los panes. Lo miró sin muchas ganas y le dio unas mordidas...

---Ahora se ahoga... --- mencionó burlonamente Sirius... dicho y hecho, Snape comenzó a ponerse morado y a darse golpes en e pecho ---Ahora toma agua... --- tomó un vaso y con dificultad se sirvió de la jarra. Le dio unos sorbos y finalmente recuperó su pálido color. ---Ahora solo a esperar unos segundos.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

James salió corriendo, tenía unos metros atrás a Snape lanzándole maldiciones y maleficios... Quejicus estaba más que furioso y no se detendría ante nada

---¡Donde se metieron! --- James estaba solo, no tenía idea de donde había perdido a Sirius y Remus. Tenía que hacer algo para detener a Snape, tomó su varita firmemente y por encima de su hombro grito--- _"Rictusempra_"

---¡Ahhh! --- el moreno giró rápidamente la cara y vio que le había atinado a su rival. Eso le daría unos segundos de ventaja.

---Tengo que encontrar un pasadizo... --- miró los cuadros tratando de recordar algún atajo del mapa del Merodeador. --- ¡Acuérdate James! ---- en el siguiente pasillo dio vuelta a la izquierda sin saber a donde lo llevaría, tenía la cabeza en blanco... ---¡NO! --- era un pasillo sin salida...

---¿Qué haces aquí jovencito? ---preguntó un caballero de aspecto gracioso, con un gran bigote rubio completamente despeinado.

---¡Por favor, necesito ayuda! ¡Necesito un pasadizo!

---Detrás de mi cuadro hay unas escaleras que te llevaran al quinto piso...

---¡Perfecto!

---Pero debes decir la contraseña...

---¡¿Qué!

---Sin contraseña no hay entrada --- se cruzo de brazos haciendo mucho ruido con su armadura.

---¡Por favor, lo necesito! ¡SI no me deja pasar usted será culpable de mi muerte segura

---Hecho... --- abrió el marco del cuadro al instante... James no sabia si tenía suerte o había intimidado al ocupante de al pintura --- No debería dejarte pasar pero dijiste la contraseña "muerte segura" así que adelante... --- alcanzó a escuchar los pasos de Snape, miró el pasillo secreto que tenía delante, estaba completamente a oscuras. ---¿Piensas entrar o no?

---Esta bien... --- dio un paso dentro y al momento el cuadro se cerró con un golpe sordo. El lugar estaba completamente negro, no podía ni ver su mano delante de sus ojos. Sacó sus varita y pronuncio --- "_Lumos"_

Una pequeña luz apareció de la punta de su varita, comenzó a recorrer el pasillo cuidando por donde iba. Intentó alumbrar las paredes del lugar y distinguir algo pero estas estaba igual de negras que el resto. Dio unos pasos más hasta que choco con una mesa. Había un cofre en ella, de un color parecido a la sangre con grabados negros en él. Lo abrió lentamente y vio algo envuelto en una tela negra aterciopelada, descubrió el objeto y vio que se trataba de un medallón. Era dorado y tenia forma circular, en medio tenía un ojo hecho de cuarzo negro y alrededor de este, grabados en finos rubíes. James acercó la mano para tomarlo, pero cuando sus dedos tocaron la joya una luz roja apareció.

El moreno intentó respirar pero no podía, sentía una gran presión en el pecho y en la cabeza. La luz roja lo envolvía poco a poco como si fuera una tela, al tiempo que cada uno de sus músculos se tensaba. Miró el medallón y vio que el ojo comenzaba a brillar y a tornarse rojo, sentía que algo se estaba metiendo en él sin que pudiera evitarlo... un dolor insoportable se presentó en aquel momento en su corazón y así como empezó de rápido, de pronto todo acabo. Cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo frió y respiro con dificultad recuperando el aliento... no sabía lo que le había pasado. Se levantó lentamente viendo fijamente el medallón que continuaba emitiendo el brillo rojizo. Algo le decía dentro de sí que tenía que salir corriendo de aquel lugar...

---No... tómalo primero... --- le dijo una voz detrás de su oído en un tono casi imperceptible. James miró detrás de él pero si hubiera alguien nunca lo hubiera podido descubrir... miro nuevamente el medallón sin saber lo que hacer hasta que...

---Llévatelo...

---Tómalo...

---Agárralo, no lo dejes...

---Es tuyo, tómalo...

---Tienes que llevártelo...

Las voces se hacían cada vez más potentes y su miedo aumentaba a cada segundo... como si se tratara de la snitch a punto de escaparse, cogió el medallón con la tela y corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Las voces al instante desaparecieron.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

---¿Segura que no quieres venir a dormir ya?

---No Melanie, gracias... quisiera quedarme un rato sola.

---¿Segura? ¿no intentaras cortarte las venas ni nada por el estilo verdad? --- inquirió de forma burlona Hallie

---Jajaja, que graciosa... no se preocupen, buenas noches... --- acto seguido las gemelas Littrell subieron por las escaleras de caracol. Lily se dejó caer en su butaca preferida viendo hacia los terrenos, todo estaba tan en calma y la luna casi llena se reflejaba como un disco plateado sobre el lago. Todo estaba en silencio hasta que...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

James traía el medallón en la mano, sentía como era que estaba tibio por alguna extraña razón. Salió del quinto piso, recogió su capa invisible de otro pasillo secreto, se la colocó por encima de la cabeza y se fue a la torre de Gryffindor. Dijo la contraseña en voz baja el llegar al cuadro de la Señora Gorda y siguió arrastrando los pies hacia la sala Común. Inspecciono el lugar... solo había alguien ahí, Lily Evans. Sin dejarla de mirarla caminó a las escaleras pero sin darse cuenta chocó con una de las mesas y el medallón se le cayó de las manos.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Se levantó y miró la habitación, seguía sola... ¿entonces que había sido aquel ruido? Caminó un poco y encontró un paquete envuelto en tela negro en el suelo. No lo había notado, era como si acabara de aparecer. Se agachó y lo destapó y miró el medallón dorado con el gran ojo negro en el centro. Sintió un frió recorrer su espalda erizándole la piel, y a pesar del aspecto siniestro que tenía algo dentro de ella decía que lo tocara. Acercó su mano a la joya y al instante sintió una fuerza enorme envolviéndola, evitando que se moviera, que respirara... una luz blanca la cubrió y un resplandor apareció... algo la empujó hacia atrás y cayó, el medallón cayó también unos metros delante de ella, transformando el ojo negro en rojo como si se tratara de un fuego vivo.

Lily quedó estupefacta ante lo que había pasado, no dejó de mirar la joya. Respiró con profundamente tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos pero en eso otro ruido...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

James miró atónito lo que le pasaba a Lily. Parecía como si una magia comenzara a introducirse en ella por su boca, solo que la luz era blanca y no roja. Ella debía estar sintiendo lo mismo que él había percibido minutos atrás, debía hacer algo para detenerlo, en realidad no sabía si todo eso era bueno o malo... cuando se iba a descubrir, algo provocó que Lily cayera de espaldas y dejara de tocar el medallón. Esperó a ver que más pasaba, tenía que recuperar la joya, no podía dejar que cayera en manos equivocadas... en eso se escuchó como si alguien se hubiera caído en el piso de arriba, Lily miró hacia las escaleras lo que le dio la oportunidad a Potter de recoger el medallón y huir de aquella situación...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Alguien se había caído... pero eso no le importaba, necesitaba averiguar sobre el extraño medallón. Giró la cabeza donde había estado pero no había nada...

---¿Dónde está? --- se preguntó a si misma la pelirroja aunque...

---¿Dónde está que? --- respondió una chica. Lily alzó la cabeza y observó a una chava a pocos centímetros de ella...

---¡Ahhhhhh!

---¡Ahhhhhh!

---¡Ahhhhhh! --- gritó de nueva cuenta Evans y salió corriendo a su habitación... cuando llegó frente a su puerta se topó nuevamente con la chica... ---¡Ahhhhhh!

---¡Ay, no grites! ---exclamó por encima de la voz de Lily... al instante la pelirroja quedó muda. Una diminuta esfera blanca brillante salió del cuello de Lily dejándola con los ojos como platos. --- Me asustaste mucho hace un momento... además no hay necesidad de despertar a todos ¿o si? --- antes de que dijera algo más, un "pop" se escuchó por encima de sus cabezas y apareció una pluma blanca cayendo. ---¡Genial! Tendré problemas por esto... ¿prometes no volver a gritar? --- la pelirroja asintió con la cabeza, así que al chica sopló la esfera de luz hacia el cuello... ---Listo ¿contentos? --- exclamó mirando hacia arriba.

---¿Quién eres?

---Lo siento, no me presente... me llamo Menahume, pero aquí en la "Tierra" me puedes decir Ellie. --- exclamó con una gran sonrisa. La chica que vestía una túnica ajustada blanca, tenía el cabello rizado y castaño claro, sus ojos eran del color de la turquesa y parecía tener una luz que brillaba constantemente a su alrededor. Lily no entendí aún todo eso, pero quedó claro con lo siguiente que pronuncio Ellie--- Soy un ángel

---¿Un ángel? ---preguntó nada convencida Lily

---Si, un ángel, de esos que vuelan, andan vestidos de blancos, tiene aureolas, hacen cosas buenas... tu sabes

---¿Y donde están tu alas?

---Ah, las deje en casa, solo las utilizamos en las reuniones importantes con los Grandes Señores... digamos que es un accesorio

---Creí que los ángeles no existían... ---mencionó un poco más segura aunque estaba segura que se había quedado dormida en la Sala Común y que todo aquello era un sueño

---Eso lo piensan muchos magos, nosotros no estamos al "servicio de la comunidad mágica" aunque formamos parte de ella. Nuestro trabajo es ayudar a muggles, cuidarlos y esas cosas... solo que en ocasiones nos solicitan en "misiones especiales", digámoslo así...

---¿Y esta es una misión especial?

---Exacto... me mandaron contigo porque tu tienes el cristal de Utgard

---¿Te refieres a un medallón dorado con un ojo en el centro?

---¡Si, de ese hablo!

---Lo siento, no lo tengo...

---¡¿Qué! --- en aquel instante un segundo "pop" se escuchó al igual que una pluma ---¡Si, ya escuché... en seguida voy! --- gritó hacia arriba como si allá estuviera quien la llamaba ---¿Dónde está? ¡Tu lo tocaste y por eso me enviaron!

---Pues sí, pero algo me distrajo y cuando mire de nuevo ya no estaba...

---Esto es malo, muy malo ...--- la sonrisa que había mantenido hasta el momento desapareció, fruncido el ceño y comenzó a caminar en círculos... una tercera pluma pareció por encima de la cabeza de Ellie...

---¿Puedes explicarme todo por favor?

---Después, tengo que irme... ¡pero investiga quien tiene el medallón antes de que algo malo ocurra!

---¡Pero...! --- Lily intentó tomar del brazo a Ellie pero ya había desaparecido como si fuera neblina...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**YA extrañaba estar por estos rumbos! Acabo de entrara mi ultimo año de la preparatoria y la verdad es que es algo pesado, así que no había tenido tiempo para ponerme a escribir como dios manda, lo único que tengo disponible es escribir a mitad de las clases pero como que estar escuchando filosofía y literatura indígena e sobre el homo sapiens sapiens no inspira mucho . **

**El caso es que he regresado! Si, sigo viva! Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado este chap que me lo escribí en un día (hasta yo me sorprendí) y que lo sigan leyendo pro que en serio qUe mE esfuerzo. Si saben de alguien quE ame a los merodeadores tanto como yo y ustedes, RECOMIÉNDENME! POR FAVOR! Lo que me haría muy feliz es que gente nueva lea mis traumas amorosos! Aún agradezco ENORMEMENTE a mis lectoras favoritas, aunque a algunas tengo que obligarlas casi casi. (ejem... sister... ejem...) **

**Annie Ryddle : **Creo que todos se quedaron con lo de James y Lily O.o! Eso fue lo que más me gusto del inicio. Y lo de Peter... como cuando escribo en el otro fic sobre él es solo como para rellenar, me dije: en este no lo metas! Nada más es estorbo no crees? Y lo de perra Chang, jejeje... Lo de las gemelas, no te preocupes, no serás la única que se revuelva (pregúntame a mi!) Lo de actualizar, créeme que esperare con ansias! Pero tampoco te presiones, que ya seriamos dos, mejor hay que escribir lento pero seguro... y "Lily versión hombre" JAJAJAJA, seguro seguirá saliendo... BAYO NIÑA!

**Kymie: **ALELUYA! Dios escucho mis plegarias! Ya se te extrañaba mucho niña... ya pensaba que te habías hartado de mis estupideces y ya no me leerías nunca más, jejeje... Lo de James y Lily... ESTARA GENIAL! Claro, no puedo adelantar nada porque sería decirte toda la historia . … espero que no tardes en leerme eh! BAYOOOO!

**Sayapabu: **No entendiste el principio… ¬¬ ni modo… poco a poco iras entendiendo. Y lo de Peter... ESA ES LA MAGIA DE LOS FICS! Puedes hacer lo que quieras con los personajes, como esos locos de los slashs... además siempre que escribía de Peter era como de relleno y el relleno no es bueno... jajaja. Yo también te quiero mucho y espero no tener que nadar rogándote cada vez que actualizo para que me leas eh! BAYO!

**oOo.Thea.oOo: **Ligth angel verdad? Claro que estoy bien! Solo que te repito, MALDITA ESCUELA! No me deja tiempo para escribir, si tuviera tan solo un laptop y me la llevara a la escuela todos los días, sería diferente. Amenaza de muerte... jajaja... no te preocupes, yo también bien las hago. Y el principio... intrigante verdad? Ya quiero escribir TODO! Bueno niña, te dejo... BAYOooO!

**Eso es todo por el momento, espero que esten pasándola bien del otro lado de la pantalla y solo me queda decir: REVIEWS, REVIEWS, MUCHOS REVIEWS, REVIEWS LARGOS, REVIEWS CORTOS PERO MUSHOS MUSHOS REVIEWS VALE? POR FAVOR!**


	3. Revelaciones

**3. Revelaciones**

Lily despertó en su cama, con los primeros rayos de luz dándole en el rostro haciendo brillar su larga cabellera rojiza... todo estaba tranquilo, parecía que todo era normal. Se incorporó con cierto temor recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Vio a sus amigas acurrucadas aún en sus tibias camas luego miró el reloj que estaba su lado, eran las 7: 05 AM.

---Creo que si fue un sueño --- mencionó par así misma recordando la noche anterior--- Seguro comí de más en al cena...

---¿Qué dices Lily? --- Hallie se sentó sobre su cama mientras se tallaba los ojos

---Eh... estaba pensando en voz alta

---Vale, vale... --- la chica le levantó pero al segundo siguiente volvió a dejarse caer en la cama. ---No quisiera levantarme...

---Créeme que yo tampoco pero será mejor apurarnos antes de que Melanie despierte y se adueñe del baño

---Tienes razón... --- ambas chicas sonrieron y comenzaron el día con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Minutos después las tres bajaron a la Sala común de Gryffindor. Había unos cuantos alumnos charlando cerca de la chimenea que aún estaba encendida. El invierno parecía acercarse a una velocidad impresionante, las mayoría de las montañas del horizontes ya estaban cubiertas de nieve y aún estando en Octubre se sentía un frío que te llegaba hasta los huesos.

---Debí traerme los guantes ---dijo Melanie frotando sus blancas manos--- Talvez se me quitaría un poco el frío de no ser porque "alguien" --- miró a su hermana gemela con ojos de pistola --- los perdió mientras que hacía no se que cosas con Sirius

---¿Para que los quieres? Aquí viene Remus, él seguro podrá sustituir tus guantes ¿no?

---¡Hola chicas! Buenos días... --- Lupin se dirigió a su novia y la beso en la mejilla mientras rodeaba su cintura

---Buenos días Rems... ¿dónde dejaste a tus amigos?

---Verás Lily... Sirius esta embelleciéndose para una personita porque dijo que hoy era un día muy especial para ellos. --- los tres miraron a Hallie que estaba más roja que nunca

---¿Qué día es hoy?

---Es martes y estamos a 30 de Septiembre

---¿Día especial¿Qué cosa¡Pero si hoy no cumplimos meses ni nada... creo!

---¡Cómo que crees¿Qué no te acuerdas de fechas importantes con tu novio?

---¡Ay Lily¡Sabes que tengo memoria de teflón con eso de las fechas¡Ni siquiera puedo recordar el cumpleaños de Mel... y eso que es el mismo que el mío! --- Hallie comenzó a retorcer un mechón de cabello, cosa que solía hacer cuando estaba nerviosa o preocupada, o ambas.

---Oye Hallie, tranquila... sabes como es Sirius, talvez solo estaba bromeando, o quería que lo dejara solo--- dijo Remus tratando de ayudar un poco.

---Talvez quería hablar con James... o algo así. --- agregó la pelirroja mirando de reojo a Lupin.

---Eh lo dudo... James tenía algo raro.

---¿Raro¿Qué quieres decir? --- esta vez la que preguntó fue Melanie soltando a su novio para mirarlo mejor

---Pues... no pudimos despertarlo, hicimos de todo Sirius y yo, pero nada...

---Pero esta bien ¿verdad? --- Lily no pudo evitar sonar inquieta por el comentario del chico. ---¿No tenía algo malo?

---Mira, sigue respirando así que no está muerto... eso es seguro. Talvez solo tiene mucho sueño y se tomó algo para no despertar hasta que él quisiera... no sé. A decir verdad, ayer llegó un poco tarde a dormir.

---Entonces es solo eso... vamonos ya a desayunar por favor que yo muero de hambre. --- Mel se encaminó al cuadro de la Señora gorda y lo empujó para poder salir.

---Pero ahora que lo recuerdo si había algo inusual Lils... tenía algo en la mano agarrado con mucha fuerza. Intente ver que cosa era pero no pude abrir su puño... solo vi una cadena así que debe ser un dije o algo parecido. --- sin decir más, salió de la Sala común para seguir a su novia. Las otras dos chicas se quedaron quietas por unos segundos cada una en sus pensamientos

---¿Un dije o algo parecido?

---¿Crees que sea realmente un "día importante"? --- Hallie no parecía haber escuchado el comentario de la pelirroja, que en aquellos instantes se preguntaba si tendría que ver lo de James con lo que suponía había sido un sueño. ---¡Lily, te estoy hablando!

---¿Qué?

---¡Ay pelirroja! Estas igual que yo de perdida... mejor vayamos a desayunar antes de que baje Sirius.

Ya estando en el Gran Comedor cada quien permaneció callado a pesar de todo el alboroto que usualmente se armaba a la hora del desayuno. Lily continuaba pensando si lo de la aparición de un supuesto ángel en Hogwarts había sido cierta o simplemente producto de su imaginación... "_Parecía tan real... pero tampoco estoy segura si solo me quede dormida". _Mientras seguía perdida en su pensamiento y miraba con pocas ganas su plato de fruta fresca, Sirius llegó a escena. Hallie al verlo volvió a ponerse roja...

---Hola a todos... preciosa--- saludó a los presentes y luego besó a Hallie en la boca sin quitar su hermosa sonrisa.

---¿Qué te tiene de tan buen humor Black? ---Melanie, en un intento por ayudar a su gemela, preguntó al chico

---Pues... simplemente hoy es un buen día

---¿Solo eso¿No hay nada más? --- esta vez fue la que preguntó fue la segunda gemela Littrell.

---Pues si... ¿debo tener razón alguna para estar feliz además de tenerte aquí a lado para besarte cuando quiera?

---Lo haces sonar como si mi hermana fuera solo un objeto sexual.---comentó Melanie en voz baja, lo suficiente como para que solo Remus y Lily escucharan.

---Eh... no--- respondió la novia de Black más aliviada que nunca, acto seguido lo abrazo por el cuello al tiempo que lo besaba.

---¡Oigan! Estamos desayunando... dejen los arrumacos para otra ocasión ¿vale?

---Remus, que no te guste disfrutar de tu novia no es mi culpa... --- dijo Sirius con un dejo de cinismo despegándose un momento de los labios que tanto disfrutaba.

---Que no nos guste andar exhibiéndonos es otra cosa. --- sin decir más, Melanie se levantó tirando a propósito su vaso de jugo y derramándolo sobre Sirius.

---¡Oye, que te pasa! --- Hallie se levantó y siguió a su hermana gritando por los pasillos, al mismo tiempo que Sirius se levantaba con la camisa ya toda manchada.

---Mejor las sigo antes de que se saquen los ojos.

---Tu novia es toda una fiera... contrólala ya Rems.

---Si tu controlaras esa boca no te pasaría esto.--- Lupin recogió sus cosas y salió del Gran Comedor con no muy buena cara para su amigo. Sirius intentó hacer algo respecto a su ropa pero no podía, solo lograba cambiar la mancha de color.

---Creo que tendré que irme a cambiar... y de paso ver si James ya despertó.

---Ven... --- el chico miró a la pelirroja con poca confianza... la chica le caía mal a causa de James, ella lo sabía y aún así parecía dispuesta a ayudar...

---¿Perdón?

---¿Quieres que te ayude o no? --- Sirius se encogí de hombros y se acercó a Evans. Ella sacó su varita y apunto a la camisa sucia --- "_Chloros_"

---Wow... gracias --- la mancha había desaparecido y la prenda lucía como nueva--- Creí que te burlarías o harías algo para que luciera peor.

---Que tu regularmente te burles de la gente en sus desgracias no quiere decir que todos seamos iguales... además quería probarte.

---¿Probarme?

---Si, quería ver que tan rencoroso eres... se perfectamente que no te agrado nada pero aún así dejaste que te ayudara. Una de dos: o eres demasiado vanidoso y preferiste lucir bien a mantener el orgullo... o tienes buen corazón en el fondo y no te caigo tan mal como creí.

---Jajaja... ¿ahora lees la mente?

---Como quieras verlo...

---Pues... gracias--- Sirius creyó que era lo menos que podía decirle. Un silencio de esos incómodos se prolongó por varios segundos hasta que ella decidió romperlo

---Oye... ¿qué dijiste de Potter?

---Vaya, vaya... Lily Evans preguntando por mi mejor amigo, a James le encantaría saberlo.

---Bueno no te emociones mucho... solo pregunto porque Remus dijo que no pudieron despertarlo y me pareció extraño.

---Si claro...

---¿Vas a decirme o no?

---Pues no pudimos hacer que reaccionara... intentamos de todo, pero ni siquiera pudimos moverlo de donde estaba.

---Lupin dijo también que tenía algo en la mano...

---Si, como un medallón... no estoy seguro.

---¿No pudiste verlo? --- la chica sonaba un poco ansiosa por saber lo que podría traer malos entendidos.

---No, no pude... ¿pero porque tanto interés pelirroja?

---Eh, por nada... ---en aquel momento sonó la campana, las clases comenzaban ese martes.

---Te salvaste... ¿vamos a Encantamientos? --- la chica asintió con la cabeza, y como para anotarlo en el libro de lo insólito, se fue platicando con Black por los pasillos. Lily, por primera vez, pensó que Sirius no era un idiota ególatra... bueno, solo un poco... pero notó que había más allá de la cara bonita y las poses de galán en el chico. Además creyó que todo lo de James era mera coincidencia así que olvido por completo el tema de Ellie, el ángel, y siguió como si nada hubiese pasado.

* * *

---James... James... ¡despierta hombre!

---¿Que quieres Remus? --- mencionó James desde debajo de sus cobijas...

---¿Qué te ocurre?

---¿De que hablas? --- digo quitándose la almohada de la cabeza incorporándose

---Son las 12 del día, ya faltaste a encantamientos...

---¿QUÉ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DESPERTARON! --- James brincó del colchón como un resorte y de inmediato se metió al baño con una toalla limpia en el brazo

---¡Porque no podíamos¡Parecías un muerto! --- Lupin comenzó a guardar los útiles de James en su mochila hasta que el chico salió escurriendo agua del cabello y con la toalla amarrada a la cintura.

---¿Cómo que no podían¡Pudiste haberme tirado de la cama de nuevo!

---¡Lo intenté, pero no te moviste ni un milímetro de donde estabas!

---Me hubieras echado el hechizo de la comezón como a Sirius... ¡o yo que se!

---James, entiende ¡no se podía! Intentamos Sirius y yo todo lo que se nos ocurría pero no te hacia nada... además tenias algo agarrado a la mano con mucha fuerza... ¿que cosa era?

---Eh... --- James recordó hasta aquel segundo lo del medallón... ¿tendría algo que ver con que no pudieran despertarlos sus amigos?

---¡Olvídalo de todas maneras! Le dijimos a Flitwick que te sentías mal y que estabas en la enfermería... no sabemos si mando a revisar con la Señora Pomfrey, pero si no llegamos a Transformaciones, McGonagall explotará y ahí si podemos despedirnos de Hogwarts.

El moreno terminó de vestirse y salió corriendo con Remus a su lado preguntándose aún porque había pasado todo eso, tratando de encontrarle sentido a las cosas.

---¿Cómo que no podían despertarme?

---Pues así... ¡no podíamos!

---Pero eso no es...

---¿Lógico? Lo sé... te echamos hechizos, maleficios, Sirius se aventó a tu cama desde la suya pero solo logró darse un buen golpe, te echamos agua, te gritamos todo lo que pudimos... y nada.

---¿A que hora fue eso?

---Pues como a las 7:30... Sirius subió hace una hora pero dijo que seguías igual...

---¿Qué me paso? --- inquirió James a si mismo mientras se tomaba la cabeza entre las manos.--- No lo entiendo --- el chico intentó hacer memoria... pero todo recuerdo lo llevaba de vuelta a la misma imagen, el medallón rojo... ¡El medallón! Remus había dicho que lo tenía en la mano apretado pero cuando se despertó no recordaba tenerlo ¿dónde demonios lo había dejado!

---¿James, te sientes bien?

---¿Qué?

---Estas sudando amigo...

---Eh, nada... es solo que no quiero meterme en problemas con McGonagall, será mejor apurarnos.

* * *

La clase comenzó, para ese día al profesora McGonagall les había preparado un examen sorpresa. Todos comenzaron a recordar lo que habían aprendido ese mes tratando de mantener todos los detalles presentes. James y Remus tomaron lugar en una de las últimas bancas junto con Sirius. Melanie estaba sentada con Lily y una chica de Ravenclaw, puesto que de nueva cuenta estaba enojada con Hallie. Por su parte, ella estaba con unas de Hufflepuff del lado contrario de su hermana... regularmente, cuando se enojaban las hermanas Littrell, Evans estaba en dilema pues ambas eran sus dos mejores amigas y no podía escoger, así que se turnaba la compañía de ellas cuando discutían y se ignoraban (N/A: si me explique?)

En fin, el examen sorpresa estaba más complicado de lo que muchos esperaban, lo único que los consolaba era que la profesora no los tomaría en cuenta para su calificación. Lily estaba totalmente concentrada en su hoja de respuestas, cada pregunta que leía generaba una respuesta mucho más larga que la anterior, escribía todo lo que recordaba por mínimo que fuera el detalle... _"Explica las características principales de los hechizos materializadores y los efectos secundarios que provoca en los humanos" _Lily mojó su pluma en el tintero y la dejó suspendida unos segundos por encima de la hoja pensando en la respuesta... _"Los hechizos materializadores son aquellos que..."_

---¿Encontraste el medallón!

---¡Ahhhhh!

---¡Oye, no grites! ---Ellie se cubrió los oídos con las manos... Lily se quedó callada mirando fijamente a Ellie... "_¿Me quedé dormida en medio de un examen?" _---No Lily... no es un sueño...

---Señorita Evans ¿se siente bien? --- la pelirroja miró a la Profesora McGonagall y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la realidad...

---Eh...

---No pueden verme Lily... --- mencionó Ellie con voz tranquila y respondiendo a un segundo pensamiento de Evans.

---Es que... me duele la cabeza y sentí que me iba desmayar

---Mmmm... será mejor que vaya a la enfermería, cuando regrese puede terminar con su examen... "_accio pergamino_"

---Buena excusa ... ---dijo Ellie con una sonrisa... traía una túnica igual de impecable que la noche anterior y su cabello rizado lo traía recogido en una cola alta. Lily la miró de reojo justo en el momento en que la chica se desvanecía dejando chispas plateadas en el aire. Evans salió del aula con la mirada de todos los presentes sobre ella, cuando estuvo en el pasillo miró a ambos lados... no había nadie.

---Creo que estoy loca o...

---Nadie te esta envenenando ni nada... ¿por qué no quieres creer que soy real? --- la casi rubia habló por detrás de Lily provocando un nuevo sobresalto en la pelirroja

---¡Puedes dejar de hacer eso!

---Espera... esta llevara algo de tiempo, es mejor detenerlo...

---¿Qué? --- la Gryff no entendió sus palabras...

Ellie en aquel momento apareció de la nada un diminuto reloj de arena flotando frente a ellas, de un saquito dorado que traía a amarrado a la cintura tomó una pizca de polvos azules... los espolvoreó sobre el reloj hasta que este se detuvo. Lily miró sorprendida los granos de arena que quedaban suspendidos dentro del reloj... ya no caían. Miró a la ventana que tenía enfrente y vio como dos lechuzas estaban inmóviles en medio del cielo, con las alas extendidas... regresó su mirada a Ellie que parecía no haber notado cambio alguno.

---¿Qué hiciste?

---Detuve el tiempo, te digo que esto puede tardar tiempo... por cierto, te quisiera pedir que no gritaras cada vez que me ves, los ángeles tienen el oído muy desarrollado y pues...

---Si dejaras de aparecerte sin avisar

---Así tendrás la conciencia que te asustas a cada rato... --- Ellie se quedó mirándola por un minuto fijando sus turquesas en las esmeraldas de la chica... --- Ya veo, es solo miedo...

---¿Miedo¿De que hablas?

---A un chico que se llama James... ¿me equivoco? --- Lily intentó controlar el rubor que se extendía sobre se rostro. ---Oye, conmigo no funciona eso... yo te veo tal y como eres... y puedo ver ese miedo a enamorarte

---¡No es cierto!

---Claro que si... --- afirmó una vez más Ellie con una sonrisa y gran tranquilidad. --- Bueno, pero no vine a eso... ¿ya sabes quien tiene el medallón?

---¿Hablas en serio?

---¿Por qué sería una broma? Hay muchas muggles que necesitan ayuda y dudo que me hayan enviado contigo de vacaciones ¿verdad?

---Pero...

---¿Encontraste el medallón?

---No... solo tengo una sospecha, de todas maneras no seguiré con esto.

---Mira, pues yo no me iré hasta que el medallón esté a salvo.

---¡Pues escoge a alguien más para ayudarte!

---Esto no es el azar Lily, por alguna razón que nadie conoce, ni siquiera los Grandes Señores, fuiste tu la elegida... y para que todo esto funcione tienes que creer.

---¡Pero esto no es real!

---Mira... soy tan real como tus dos mejores amigas Melanie y Hallie, que son casi tus hermanas, soy tan real como Remus que es un licántropo, soy tan real como Sirius, que aunque le encanta tener la atención de las chicas, se siente muy solo... son tan real como James que te adora y que no se explica como llegar a tu corazón... o mejor dicho, que no sabe como abrir tu corazón, porque ahí dentro él ya esta...

---¡Ok, ok¡Te creo! Eres real... --- Se deslizó por la pared hasta sentarse sobre el suelo de mármol gris con la mirada baja

---¿Estas bien?

---Si... es solo que... lo que dijiste, es más de lo que mis amigas saben.

---Soy tan real como tus pensamientos y tus deseos, como lo que tienes aquí --- señaló su cabeza --- y aquí --- y luego señalo su corazón... permanecieron quietas y en silencio, sin escuchar más que los rumores de los pasillos del castillo.

---¿Y que es ese medallón o porque es tan importante? ---Ellie sonrió complacida, su sonrisa era su forma de decirle "Gracias por creer"

---No solo es un medallón, se llama el cristal de Utgard... ¿recuerdas que tiene un ojo en el centro? --- la chica movió la cabeza afirmativamente --- Ese ojo no es más que un cristal que tiene poderes, pero poderes tan grandes como para regresar a la vida a los muertos. Utgard es una de tantas formas de llamar al mundo de los demonios, todo aquel que muere y va a este lugar es porque REALMENTE fue una persona mala. El cristal de Utgard fue conjurado por un mago hace más de mil años con la idea de volverse inmortal... pero él no era un mago cualquiera, también era vampiro.

---Eh...

---Oye, no tienes porque pensar que lo estoy inventando... pensé que estaba claro que no me mandaron al mundo mágico para divertirme.

---Vale, vale... entonces... ¿un mago-vampiro quiere regresar a la vida?

---Es más que eso... él era un mago con la mente más retorcida que haya conocido... para que te des una idea, ese tal Voldemort que comienza a asustar a la gente en estos días y él se parecen: creían en la purificación de la raza y que solo los magos de "sangre limpia" debían conocer el mundo mágico... Berseks se creían aún más poderoso siendo vampiro, pues los que no se sometían, los convertía en parte de su ejercito de la manera más fácil que encontró

---Mordiéndolos... y Berseks... ¿ese es su nombre?

---Si... el caso es que una bruja llamada Laurin logró arrebatarle el medallón después de que había logrado vivir más de 400 años. Poco tiempo después, Berseks murió...

---¡Esto no tiene lógica!

---¿Quién dijo que la tendría? --- Lily se quedó callad tratando de analizar todo lo que había escuchado...

---Bueno, pero explícame... ¿Como es que quiere ahora el medallón¿Y cómo es que después de tanto tiempo lo encontró?

---Mira, aún no sabes como, pero Berseks logró poner una parte de si en ese medallón... es como si su alma todavía estuviera en este mundo más no su cuerpo. Cuando se recuperó el medallón lo pusieron en un cofre y lo pusieron bajo el cuidado de grandes magos, nadie podía encontrarlo. Uno de los guardianes fue Godric Gryffindor, él debió guardarlo aquí en el castillo pero nunca habló a nadie de su localización... así que un tiempo el cristal de Utgard se consideró como perdido y a su vez seguro.

---Pero alguien lo encontró... alguien de Hogwarts.--- Lily entendía la gravedad de los hechos...

---Exacto... si alguien llegaba a tocar el cristal, estaría despertando a Berseks y él podría regresar a la vida... y eso pasó ayer.

---Pero no entiendo algo... ¿cómo recuperaría su cuerpo Berseks si murió hace tanto?

---No lo haría... conseguiría uno nuevo. --- Lily se cubrió la boca con la mano comenzando a asustarse ante la idea--- Por eso es tan importante que encuentres al que tenga el cristal y que lo recuperes... el que haya tocado ese medallón esta en grave peligro, puede morir... cada vez que toque ese medallón, Berseks toma más fuerza y poder; entre más tardemos en encontrarlo peor serán las cosas.

---Muy bien... ¿de cuanto... cuanto tiempo hablamos?

---No estoy muy segura... talvez tengamos un mes a lo mucho. Pero tampoco puedes tomarlo a la ligera Lily... las cosas van a cambiar, puede haber problemas...

---¿Qué quieres decir?

---El ambiente será distinto... no sé como explicarlo a ciencia cierta, solo puedo decirte que pueden pasar cosas extrañas, cosas malas.

* * *

---¿Ya te sientes bien Lily? --- acababan de salir del Gran Comedor después de haber estado haciendo deberes en la biblioteca.

---Si gracias Mel... ¿Y Hallie y tu...?

---No, no nos hemos arreglado...

---Deberían hacerlo... son hermanas, y no solo por eso te lo digo, sino porque están en la misma casa, en las mimas clases, en la misma habitación y yo no puedo partirme en dos.

---¡Es que su novio es un idiota!

---Pero no es culpa de Hal ¿o si? --- preguntó divertida Lily logrando sacarle una sonrisa a su amiga ---¿Por qué no la buscamos y arreglamos esto para que podamos estar las tres otra vez juntas?

---Es que...

---Hola Lily... ---la gemela de Mel acababa de llegar... ---¿Qué haciendo, perdiendo el tiempo?

---¡Muy graciosa Hal! --- contestó irónicamente su hermana ---¿Tu que¿Te cansaste de jugar con el mocoso que tienes por novio?

---¡Al menos estaba con él, porque seguro Remus encuentra más "diversión" con un libro que contigo!

---¡BASTA! --- gritó Lily poniéndose en medio de las dos ---¡Que no pueden estar sin discutir un día entero! Todavía fuera por cosas coherentes... ¡pero pelean por lo que hace cada una con el novio!

---Lo siento Lils... --- dijo cabizbaja Hallie.

---Si ella no se dejara influenciar por Black otra cosa sería... --- al oír esto, Hallie se aventó contra su gemela, pero de no ser por Lily, hubiera comenzado la pelea a golpes.

---¡Hallie, detente¡¿Qué te pasa! --- sin decir algo más, Melanie salió corriendo hacia las escaleras dejando a Lily más confundida... ¿por qué se portaban así? Ella las conocía a la perfección y sabía que no eran capaces de hacer tales cosas... pero entonces ¿por qué?

---¡Lo ves¡Esta loca!

---No las entiendo, ni a Mel ni a ti ... ¿qué les ocurre? --- Lily miró seriamente a su amiga... pero quedó boquiabierta al escuchar la respuesta.

---Esta celosa... una vez me dijo que le gustaba Sirius y ahora me doy cuenta de que siempre ha sido así... Remus solo es un pantalla. --- la chica Littrell se dio la media vuelta y regresó al Gran Comedor dejando sola a la pelirroja.

---¿Qué demonios! --- de pronto escuchó la voz de Ellie, como si ella estuviera a su lado... _"solo puedo decirte que pueden pasar cosas extrañas, cosas malas."_

**

* * *

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**DIOS! Como extrañaba esto! **

**Antes que nada, una MEGA disculpa por tardar tanto y tanto en actualizar pero es que la maldita vieja que tengo por maestra de literatura se emociona de más, me deja leer un libro por semana y hacer un mega reporte de 5 hojas... el caso es que termino de exprimir mi cerebro cada fin de semana para hacer el maldito trabajo. ¡Imagínense¡¡¡toda mi inspiración se va en estúpidos reportes de los libros más aburridos del mundo!**

**Realmente estaba frustrándome con no poder escribir mis fics... pero me dije:"mi misma, tienes que escribir... así no hagas el reporte de este fin de semana, tu vas a escribir un chap de los dos fics" ¡Y AQUÍ ESTOY!**

**Igual y no es lo que todos esperaban verdad? Pero es lo que pude sacar de esta pequeña cabecita, que agregándole, trae problemas amorosos... que si le digo al tipo que me gusta, que sino, que si mejor nada más amigos... ¡DIOS¡¡porque es tan complicado esto del amor!**

**Pero bueno, me dejo de tonterías y agradezco por los tres reviews que me llegaron... RECUERDEN: SI LES GUSTA MI FIC... RECOMIÉNDENLO! No les quita nada y yo gano lectores, jejeje... en serio me gusta saber lo que al gente opina de mis ideas locas y traumadas que están en mi fic, pero bueno... vayamos a los agradecimientos.**

**KYMIE: **¡Milagro del Señor! (No andaba muerta... andaba de parranda ) Si que te diste vacaciones eh! Te me desapareciste muuuuuuuuuucho tiempo, pero bueno¡estas de regreso! Lo de tu compu malita, snif snif, pues ya somos dos... ¡estúpidos virus¡Que acaso al gente no tiene nada mejor que hacer que fregarle la vida al prójimo! EN fin... el video de Iris de Goo Goo Dolls me inspiró a hacer este fic y pues iremos poco a poco viendo el resultado no? Lo del medallón pues ay explique todo...¡ahora se pone buena la cosa! Esperemos que no tardes en leerme eh! Porque como puedes ver, ya actualice los dos fics... y te dejo que tengo que seguir agradeciendo, jejeje... BAYOOOOOOO!

**oOo.Thea.oOo**Que bueno que te gusto el chap… como verás, aquí ya explico todo con más tranquilidad... y una pregunta, que es vaknisimo? Con eso de que tu eres de Colombia y yo de México... pues tu sabes! Espero que te haya gustado este chap, que mira que me esfuerzo cada vez más cuando escribo... en fin, nos vemos chika... BAYOOOOOOOOOO!

**PKE:** O peje? JAJAJAJA... no te creas. GRACIAS POR LEERME! AL menos tu si me lees... (¬¬ y samira se dice mi hermanita ¬¬) lo que me da mucho gusto! Cuando quieras desestresarte ¡paséate por estos rumbos¡En serio que mi historia sirve para olvidarse de este mundo tan horrible y viajar por mis fumados mundos! Jejeje... Y pues lo de la "Otra cara" pues... es que... ¡#$& vieja de LITE¡En serio que no me da tiempo de escribir! Pero ahora que se me acaben los chaps por publicar aquí, ahí si me pondré las pilas y la terminaré ¡I PROMISE YOU! Además, recuerda que ya tengo la continuación de esa... así que tengo que terminarla de a hue... . Eso es todo peje... perdón! Pek... PERDON! Pke ... nos vemos pronto… BAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	4. Voces en la mente

4. Voces en la mente

---¡Donde lo deje! --- había sacado todo debajo de su cama: una caja llena de cartas de admiradoras, zapatos, pergaminos viejos, chicas escondidas... TODO! Exceptoel medallón --- ¡No le pudo haber salido patitas! --- regresó a su baúl y revolvió todo su contenido por tercera vez, pero el resultado fue el mismo del inicio, ni un rastro de la joya.

Se levantó de la alfombra gris y quedó parado en medio de la habitación imaginando todos los lugares en los que podía estar. Aunque no recordaba haber hecho algo más después de recuperarla la noche anterior, tampoco estaba 100 seguro de que se hubiera levantado y escondido en algún lugar mientras estaba dormido... Miró una vez más el lugar de arriba abajo, de derecha a izquierda, al derecho y al revés PERO NADA! De pronto vio los baúles de sus dos mejores amigos...

---Los dos mencionaron en clases que estaban muy intrigados sobre lo que tenía en la mano... Remus dijo que ya no tenía el medallón cuando desperté... --- se giró hacía el baúl negro al pie de la cama del joven Black. --- Así que tal vez Sirius lo tomó... --- se agachó y levantó la tapa. Miró el contenido, que por sorprendente que pareciera, estaba completamente en orden. James tomó una caja negra con filamentos plateados y las letras "S.B." grabadas en la tapa...

---¿Qué haces? ---preguntó Remus desde la puerta junto con Sirius que miraba algo sorprendido a su amigo y la habitación puesta de cabeza.

---Eh... buscaba... --- Una pequeña voz salió de su cerebro mientras dejaba caer la caja dentro del baúl... _"¡Boca, di lo que sea, cualquier cosa!"_ --- eh... estaba buscando... ¡el mapa!

---¿El mapa? --- repitió Lupin poco convencido --- ¿En el baúl de Sirius? Creí que tu guardabas el pergamino...

---Eh... _"¡Eso es cierto¡Que idiota! _"

---Yo lo tome ayer... creo que se me olvidó dejarlo en tu baúl... --- Black se encogió de hombros y sacó el mapa encantado de su mochila...

---¡Claro! Con razón no lo encontraba ... _"¡Gracias por salvarme Sirius!" _

---¿Y para que querías el mapa? --- los chicos entraron a la habitación cerrando suavemente la puerta.

---Yo... _"Espero que ahora si inventes algo bueno cerebro" ... _buscaba a Lily para disculparme.

---Al menos algo productivo pensaste mientras dormías ¿eh? --- Lupin dejó cae su mochila frente a su cama y después él se tiró a su cama mirando el techo.

---¿En serio te importa tanto esa chica Jimmy?

---¿Por qué no quieres creerlo Sirius? --- preguntó James incorporándose y viéndolo fijamente con sus ojos avellana. --- La amo... y ayer cometí un tremendo error. Necesito reparar ese daño antes de que las cosas se pongan peores.

---¡Pero solo te queda un año escolar¿Por qué no divertirte un poco?

---A ver Sirius... ¿hablas de que busque diversión siendo que tu tienes novia? ---inquirió un tanto sarcástico Potter arqueando una ceja

---Este... pues... ¡la cosa es diferente! Hallie no tiene nada que ver con tu "prospecto"... Hal es guapa, es inteligente sin dejar de ser divertida y por raro que parezca me gusta que coquetee con los chicos... cuando la veo hacer eso y luego va conmigo y me besa me hace sentir genial, como si realmente yo fuera el que le importara.--- James soltó tremenda carcajada al terminar de escuchar a su amigo

---¡Si claro!

---No lo entiendes James porque no te ha pasado con tu pelos-rojos... --- con esto James quitó al sonrisa del rostro--- además aunque yo haga lo mismo, Hallie sabe que yo la sigo queriendo y que es la única para mi.

---En primera no es pelos-rojos, se llama Lily, en segunda no puedes criticarla si realmente no la conoces...

---Como si tu lo hicieras... --- interrumpió de nueva cuenta Black.

---Y en tercera, con mayor que sea el último año, no pienso rendirme ahora ¡Y no entiendo porque tu no puedes entender eso!

---Vale, vale... basta de discusión, no quiero que otra vez se queden sin hablar --- intervino Lupin poniéndose en medio de los otros dos, que poco a poco se iban a cercando e inconscientemente dirigían la mano a la varita. ---Tu Sirius, deja de darle vueltas a lo mismo y tu James deja por un momento el tema de Lily ¿vale?

---De todas maneras pienso ir a buscarla... ---James se acercó con el ceño fruncido a Black y le arrebató el mapa de las manos y salió de la habitación...

Bajó las escaleras de caracol que lo llevarían a la Sala Común. Los últimos rayos de sol se asomaban detrás del bosque prohibido dándole una tonalidad púrpura oscuro al cielo. La chimenea de la habitación daba vida a un pequeño fuego, dentro de unas horas, la hoguera crepitaría brindando tibieza al lugar. Miró las mesitas y luego las butacas buscando a la pelirroja, después le dio una hojeada la mapa y vio que la chica apenas iba camino a la Torre. El estomago le gruñó tímidamente, pero James no sabía si eran nervios o simplemente porque no había ido a cenar esa noche.

El chico se dedicó a dar vueltas por la habitación que poco a poco se iba vaciando, hasta que unos cinco minutos después el retrato de la Señora Gorda abrió paso para dejar pasar a Evans. James intentó recuperar el poco de valor que tenía al estar frente a ella pero de pronto algo dentro de él comenzó a recorrer su pecho... una extraña energía que hizo que se deshiciera de los nervios y se encaminara con seguridad a Lily. James lo ultimo que hubiera pensado era que esa fuerza proviniera del medallón.

---Hola... --- la pelirroja no contestó al saludo y trató de evadir a Potter. --- ¿Tanto odias haberme visto besarme con Stephanie?

---Eres un idiota... y lo que hagas con tu vida no me importa, ahora si me dejas pasar--- Lily se abrió paso para llegar a las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones de las chicas pero James se puso delante de ella.

---¿Soy un idiota entonces? --- comenzó a caminar hacia ella hasta tenerla contra la pared. Puso su mano por encima del hombro de Lily acercándose más y más.--- ¿Es por eso que no me hablas?

---Si, esa es suficiente razón... hazte a un lado por favor--- Ella lo miró detenidamente a los ojos, le pareció mirar un extraño fulgor rojizo en las usuales pupilas avellanas del chico.

---Pues eso no basta a mí...

---Déjame ir--- dijo con voz dura y tratando de quitarse de enfrente a Potter --- Es la última vez que te lo digo

---No hasta que me des una buena razón de porque me odias y de que no quieres aceptar ser mi novia o tan siquiera salir conmigo.

---Tu más que nadie debería saberlo... ¡ahora quítate Potter! --- Lily dirigía su mano a su varita pero él tomó su brazo antes y lo colocó por encima de la cabeza de Lily.

---Oye, no tienes porque recurrir a la varita, creía que tan solo estábamos hablando... --- la pelirroja sentía una vena de su cabeza palpitar con mucha fuerza. El moreno le estaba comando la paciencia pero sabía que no se libraría de eso con esa actitud, debía utilizar el punto débil de James.

---Esta bien... es que... --- una sencilla idea se le vino a la mente para librarse --- me pones un poco nerviosa.

---Esa dulce voz esta mucho mejor en lugar de tus gritos e insultos. --- Lily logró soltar su brazo y fue que comenzó a pasar su mano lentamente por el rostro de James ---¿Por qué te pongo tan nerviosa?

---¿Que no es obvio? --- dejando que sus dedos jugaran un poco con los labios del chico, ella lo miró son esas intensas esmeraldas--- Me muero... --- y se acercó unos centímetros más al rostro del muchacho --- ... de ganas... --- estaban tan cerca que sentían ya sus respiraciones.--- por... ¡desaparecerte de este mundo! --- la chica lo empujó lo suficiente como para librarse de esa posición--- Eres tan predecible Potter que cualquiera que te seduzca podría obtener lo que quiera contigo.

---Y tu eres igual que todas, tarde o temprano caerás... --- la chica no soportó ese comentario y alzó la mano ---¿Una cachetada? --- James alzó la mano justo en el segundo antes de que le diera la mano en el rostro. La tenía nuevamente contra la pared --- La verdad preferiría un beso... --- y sin decir más unió su boca con la de la pelirroja en un impulsivo beso.

---¡Lily, necesito decirte algo! --- en aquel preciso momento apareció Ellie junto a la pelirroja ---¡Rayos! Creo que no es el mejor momento... ---la casi rubia se dio la media vuelta moviendo sus rizos de su larga cabellera.

---¡Eres un estúpido! --- aventó nuevamente a James lejos de ella sin quedarse con las ganas de darle la bofetada en la mejilla izquierda. Acto seguido subió las escaleras a toda prisa.

---Si así das los besos robados ya me imagino como serán cuando te consiga.

---¿James? --- Ellie lo miró un tanto intrigada en la mirada del chico... puso su dedo índice sobre su frente, al momento de tocar su piel, el ángel sintió fuego en la punta de su dedo... eso era malo.

---_"¡Vete de aquí ahora mismo!" _--- James escuchó una voz áspera dentro de él... no era la voz de su conciencia ni la de su cerebro... era una que solo había escuchado en sueños y el día que había encontrado el medallón. El moreno se dio la media vuelta no muy seguro y salió de la Torre de Gryffindor...

---¿Podría ser que... ? --- Ellie estaba a punto de seguir al muchacho pero un "pop" sonó por encima de su cabeza dejando caer suavemente una fina pluma blanca ---¡Esta bien! A lo que vine... --- Ellie se desvaneció y segundos después se materializó en el cuarto de la pelirroja.

* * *

Melanie llegó a la Sala Común cuando pocos estudiantes de Gryffindor aún se encontraban alrededor del fuego. Miró el lugar por si estaba algún conocido, o peor, Hallie... solo vio a James al pie de las escaleras, segundos después el chico salió pisando fuerte de la torre, sin reparar en ella. Fue a una de las butacas más alejadas y se dejó caer en ella... ¡Estaba tan furiosa con su hermana¡No solo la molestaba con su novio sino también le restregaba en la cara que ella tenía a Sirius! Pero una nueva interrogante se formó en la cabeza de la chica... ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que Sirius fuera así! Tan irresponsable, revoltoso... despreocupado, relajado... divertido... guapo...

"_¡NO¡¿Qué me pasa!" _se preguntó a si misma un tanto asustada _"Yo tengo a Remus... él es mi novio... y él es al que quiero... ando pensando todas estas tonterías por culpa de Hallie. Ya no sabe que tanta estupidez dice por culpa de Sirius que le llena la cabeza de pura basura"_

---Oye Mel... ¿no has visto a mi novia? --- alguien llamó su atención tomándola por el hombro... era Sirius

---¿Por qué preguntas?

---Porque no la he visto desde hace un buen rato... ni siquiera estuvo en la cena y ya la extraño --- comentó divertido Black mirando a Melanie--- pensé que estaría contigo o con Lily

---No... no la he visto... --- contesto de forma cortante

---¿Entonces siguen molestas?

---Si... --- respondió de la misma forma fría

---Bueno, creo que no estas de humor como para charlar... buenas noches.

---¡No, espera! --- Melanie logró tomar los dedos de Black antes de que se diera la media vuelta. Permanecieron así por unos segundos mientras se veían a los ojos. Antes de que se sonrojara o pasara otra cosa peor, Mel bajó la cabeza y habló. --- La verdad, necesito hablar contigo Sirius.

---¿En serio¿De que cosa? --- tomó su barbilla y la alzó hasta que pudieron cruzar miradas nuevamente. Los ojos de Mel eran del mismo tono embriagador que los de Hallie pero parecía haber algo más, una chispa que les daba más vida.

---Eh... es que... tengo un problema con Remus

---¿Un problema? Lupin no nos ha comentado nada...

---Es que... acaba de surgir. Creo que no hay... --- sin encontrar una palabra mejor que la que había ocupado su hermana siguió hablando--- "diversión" suficiente entre los dos.

---Ahhhh... es eso... --- Black colocó una sonrisa maliciosa --- ¿Y en que necesitas mi ayuda?

---Pues... me gustaría que aconsejaras a Rems algo... no sé.

---Espera... tu no eres de las que mete a terceros en tus asuntos... ¿Por qué me lo dijiste a mí y no directamente a él?

---Es que... a decir verdad, te veo a ti y a Hallie y me gustaría que nuestra relación fuera más parecida a la de ustedes. En ocasiones me gustaría... me gustaría ser Hallie estando contigo. --- Sirius abrió los ojos más de lo normal, realmente lo había impresionado el comentario de Mel ---¡Espera¡No porque quiera estar contigo! Sino... me gustaría que Remus se comportara como tú cuando esta conmigo... ¿me explico?

---¡Ay Melanie¡Me sacaste un buen susto!

---No, no te preocupes... --- la chica bajó la cabeza por segunda vez.

---Bueno, si es así la cosa... claro que podría hablar con él y seguro habrá cambios pronto --- ambos intercambiaron sonrisas.

---Gracias Sirius... y bueno, es un poco tarde así que me voy a dormir... otra vez gracias--- se levantaron de sus asientos. La gemela Littrell rozó la mano de Black con la suya al tiempo que le daba un suave beso en la mejilla.

---De nada... --- se giró para verla subir las escaleras sintiendo aún un cosquilleo en el lugar donde los labios de Melanie lo había tocado... había algo en ella que su gemela no tenía ¿que cosa era?... _"¡Dime que no estas pensando en ponerle el cuerno a tu novia con su hermana! Si es así, nos declaramos oficialmente muertas"_ Black escuchó esa pequeña, diminuta y casi imperceptible voz de sus neuronas... pero como siempre, la paso por alto mientras sonreía para si mismo.

* * *

---¡Lily¡Acaba de pasar algo extraño! --- Ellie se apreció dejando tras de si una estela de brillos plateados se encaminó a la pelirroja. Estaba sentada en su cama, en la habitación no había nadie más. ---Me aparecí cuando... bueno, estabas ocupada... entonces vi algo extraño en James y lo toque para verlo y...

---¡No me hables de ese idiota! --- se levantó de su cama y fue directo al baño pero antes Ellie se apreció en el marco de la puerta de este. ---¡Quítate Ellie!

---Mira, tienes que tranquilizarte ¿si? No ganas nada con...

---¡No me interesa¡Quítate ahora!

---¿Qué¿Piensas apuntarme con la varita? --- preguntó con un suave dejo de ironía, pero manteniéndose serena y tranquila como siempre. Lily se dio cuenta de que Ellie tenía razón pero aún así no le importo. ---Esta bien... enciérrate y grita todo lo que quieras...

---¡Gracias! --- Ellie se quitó de en medio y Lily azotó la puerta. Fue al lavabo y se apoyó en este. Después respiró profundo y se mojo el rostro tratando de encontrar un poco de tranquilidad...

---¿Ya estas mejor?

---¡Ahhhh! --- Como siempre, Ellie aparecía de improvisto, en esta ocasión del otro lado del espejo, como si fuera el reflejo de la pelirroja... antes de que dijera algo más, la casi rubia agregó

---Puedes seguir gritando todo lo que quieras... de todas maneras tengo que hablar contigo. Además no te puedes escapar de mí...

---Esta bien... que quieres decirme.

---Es que en serio es interesante... después de que te fuiste miré a James, digo, para echarle un ojo a lo que tenías ¿no? --- la pelirroja le dirigió una nada dulce mirada --- bueno... ese no es el punto. Cuando lo estaba viendo pude darme cuenta de algo extraño en sus ojos...

---¿Extraño¿No te estarás refiriendo a un destello rojizo o algo parecido?

---¡También lo notaste tú! Eso explica un poco de porque tu fuiste la elegida... muy pocas personas pueden ver este cambio en el alma de las personas

---¡Espera, espera, espera! Ya me estas asustando... ¿cambio en el alma?

---No es tan malo como suena... eso solo significa que sus intenciones en lo que hacen no son tan buenas o blancas como parecieran... la persona que encuentre el medallón le pasará algo parecido, solo que no puede ser solo un "destello" ... Berseks es mucho más fuerte como para solo conseguir tintinear en la mirada... bueno, quizás solo al inicio.

---¿Quieres decir que James podría...?

---Cualquiera podría tener el medallón... ¡pero eso no es lo importante! El caso es que lo toque para verlo y sentí fuego en mi dedo...

---Deja decirte que estoy poca familiarizada con tus términos... ¿que es eso de "lo toque para verlo"? --- Ellie suspiró y comenzó a explicarle a la pelirroja aún desde el otro lado del espejo.

---Cuando yo hago "un toque" es para ver a las personas por sus almas y sus recuerdos... simplemente coloco mi dedo índice en la frente de esa persona y es como una película a alta velocidad pasara por mi mente... lo raro de James es que había algo que evitaba que lo tocara. Fue como si no quisieran que lo viera... y con muy pocas personas pasa eso: o magos muy poderosos o magos muy malos.

---¡Si me dices que ahora tengo que investigar a James estas loca!

---No, solo que quisiera que lo vigilaras un poco... ver que es lo que hace, con quien se junta...

---¡No, no y no! --- Lily se dio la media vuelta y tomó la parilla de la puerta entre sus manos --- ¡Te puedo decir lo que quieras pero no me convertiré en la sombra de Potter! --- salió del baño y cerró la puerta. Cuando levantó la vista vio a Melanie parada frente a su cama con los ojos abiertos

---¿Con quien hablas?

---Eh... pensaba en voz alta...

---Pues déjame decirte que tus pensamientos se escuchan hasta las mazmorras --- tanto las Gryff's como Ellie rieron con el comentario --- ¿Tu mente te dice que sigas a James?

---Si, pero no le haré caso... --- Lily jaló las cobijas de su cama, se puso la pijama y se metió en ella en un intento de librarse de esa incomoda situación. --- Buenas noches Mel.

---Todavía no acabo de hablar contigo ¡eh! --- dijo Ellie sentándose sobre la cama de Evans. Ella corrió los doseles y puso un hechizo par evitar que la escucharan.

---Mira, suficiente tengo con que los demás piensen que estoy loca por hablar sola, ahora Melanie creerá que lo de James me tiene paranoica...

---Solo quiero que vigiles a James porque talvez alguien cercano a él tenga el medallón... ¿recuerdas que te dije que algunas cosas podrían cambiar?

---Si, ya ha empezado eso...

---Mira, tan pronto recuperes el cristal de Utgard todo regresará a la normalidad. Talvez la misma joya es lo que provoque la luz roja en los ojos... así que por favor, solo necesito que estés atenta... ¡Por favor, tan solo eso!

---¿Qué pasará cuando encuentre el cristal?

---Pues... lo más seguro es que, aprovechando el viaje, los Grandes Señores designen a un nuevo mago a su protección.

---¿Que hay de ti?

---Pues regresaré al "cielo" a que me den algún protegido nuevo... o no sé...

---Vale... --- Lily se acurrucó entre sus tibias cobijas y cerró los ojos... --- ¿Entonces tengo que estar con Potter?

---Si, por más que lo odies... es por su bien.

---Esta bien... --- cada vez hablaba más dormida que despierta... --- oye Ellie... ¿cómo fue que te convertiste en ángel?

---No querrás saberlo...

---Me encantaría... --- abrió un poco sus párpados tan solo lo suficiente como para cruzar mirada con el ángel.

---Será mejor que duermas... ahora --- al instante la pelirroja cerró los ojos y cayó en un profundo sueño. Ellie desapareció a los pocos segundos.

* * *

---¿Alguien ha visto a mi novia! --- preguntó Sirius completamente desesperado y dando un golpe en la mesa de Gryffindor a la hora del desayuno. Tanto James como Remus se quedaron mirándolo con la boca llena. ---¡No la encuentro desde ayer a esta hora!

---Tranquilo, seguro anda con las chicas... ---comentó en tono tranquilizador Remus después de tragar la avena.

---¿Si? Pues Lily dijo que no llegó a dormir y por lo que me dijo Melanie ayer, ellas siguen molestas... comienzo a preocuparme.

---Pues... no es por nada, pero yo también me preocuparía. --- James le dio una mordida a su tocino. Sirius que estaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa se levantó y miró a su mejor amigo sin entender. ---Ahí esta tu chica.

Los tres miraron hacia la mesa de Slytherin donde Hallie estaba desayunando junto a un guapo chico de cabello rizado y dorado, sus ojos de un azul tan profundo como el mar y una piel muy blanca. Hallie en aquel momento le daba en la boca un trozo de tostada con mermelada de zarzamoras, él le acariciaba el rostro sin dejarla de mirar ni un segundo. Sirius sintió que la sangre le hervía en segundos y sentía una presión en la cabeza haciendo que se mareara.

---¿Qué demonios!

---Tranquilízate y... ¡Sirius! --- Remus intentó sentarlo pero Black ya se había hacia la mesa de las serpientes con la varia en ristre

---¡Hallie! --- la chica volteo la cabeza sin mucha preocupación a pesar de saber de quien se trataba quien la llamaba

---Ah... eres tu... ¿qué quieres?

---¿Que que quiero¡Que demonios haces con este idiota! --- la chica volvió a darle la espalda y continuó con su desayuno como si nada pasara--- ¡Contéstame!

---Lo que haga ya no es de tu incumbencia

---¿Qué¡Que te pasa Hallie! --- la tomó por una brazo y la jaló a él. El chico rubio se levantó de inmediato y sacó su varita

---¡Déjala en paz¡Ella no quiere estar contigo!

---¡Nadie esta hablando contigo Henderson! --- gritó Sirius olvidando por completo que mucha gente en el Gran Comedor contemplaba la escena... por suerte no estaba ningún maestro.

---¡Por si no te has dado cuenta, Hal se cansó de tus estupideces!

---¡No me digas¡¿Y por eso esa contigo ahora¡¡Créeme que si así fueran las cosas, hubiera buscado a alguien mejor y no una sucia serpiente!

---_"¡Hombres¡Creen saberlo todo" _... ¡CÁLLENSE LOS DOS¡Tu siéntate y no hables por mí, que por eso tengo boca! --- le grito al Sly que con el ceño fruncido guardó su varita en la túnica y tomó asiento sin dejar de mirar a los Gryff's. ---¡Y tu! _"Te quiero Sirius pero no soportaré una mentira... más te vale decirme la verdad" _Vamos a hablar antes de que se te ocurra una brillante idea con eso. --- la chica miró la varita de Sirius. Él la guardó y se fue con Hallie por delante de él hacia el pasillo.

---¿Qué quieres?

---Veamos... ¿por donde empezar? --- comenzó a caminar de lado a lado sin dejarla de mirar a sus ojos aceituna --- ¿Dónde estuviste ayer todo el día¿Por qué no llegaste a la torre a dormir¿Qué hacías con alguien de Slytherin¡¿Y porque demonios te portas así conmigo!

---¿Quieres respuesta? Eso es sencillo¡Por ti!

---¿Por mi!--- más que sorprenderse, Sirius se asustó con estas dos palabras... debió de haber hecho algo muy malo. ---¿A que te refieres?

---¿Dónde estuve? Por todo el castillo porque me pelee con mi hermana ¿Gracias a quien¡A TI¡Todo por defenderte! ... ¿Por qué no llegue a dormir a la torre? Porque cuando llegue ahí vi a mi novio con mi hermana y parecía que no le molestaba para nada que ella le estuviera coqueteando...

---¿Qué? Hallie, yo no... ---pero ella siguió hablando como si el no hubiese abierto la boca

---¿Por qué estaba con Henderson? Porque me cae muy bien y al parecer soy libre de hacer lo que quiera... justamente como tu... ¿Por qué me estoy portando así? Creo que las tres anteriores te responden esa pregunta ¿no?

---Hal déjame explicarte lo de Melanie... ella y yo...

---Sirius... ¿con mi hermana¡No puedo creerlo! --- la chica parecía haber olvidado su enojo y ahora Sirius solo veía lo muy decepcionada que estaba de él.

---Por favor, necesito que me escuches...

---No Sirius... ahora haz lo que quieras, ya no me importa... --- se dio la media vuelta antes de que la viera dos lagrimas correr por sus mejillas y se fue.

* * *

Melanie se había bajado a desayunar mucho más temprano de la usual y otra vez se había quedado sola... Hallie no había aparecido durante toda la noche lo que le preocupaba aún más. Después de guardar todas sus cosas del día en la mochila bajó a la Sala Común, ahí encontró a Sirius que también buscaba a Hal, a Remus que parecía enfermo: estaba más pálido de costumbre y con tremendas ojeras debajo de sus ambarinos ojos, y finalmente a James que parecía un poco como si tuviera resaca (la cruda).

Pasó antes de llegar al Gran comedor a la biblioteca a dejar un par de libros que había ocupado en su última tarea de Pociones. Salió del lugar agradeciendo que el peso de su mochila sobre su espalda había disminuido, iba mirando por la ventana del pasillo mirando como unas lechuzas volaban hasta entrar a una torre con sus presas aún en el pico cuando sintió que alguien que pasaba corriendo chocaba contra ella.

---¡Hallie¿Qué ocurre?

---Nada... solo quiero estar sola --- sin poder hacer algo más, la chica de cabello negro y ojos aceituna se libró de su amiga y siguió corriendo hasta que el eco de sus pasos desapareció.

---Por favor... que no haya pasado algo malo... --- caminó más a prisa hacia el comedor cuando encontró al joven Black recargado sobre la pared con la mirada perdida.---¿Sirius? Oye...

---Ah... eres tu Lily...

---¿Paso algo con Hallie cierto? ---él se limitó a mover la cabeza --- Puedes confiar en mi...

---Es que... ---miró directamente a las esmeraldas de al chica titubeante --- Hal me vio con Melanie ayer por la noche, no estábamos haciendo nada malo solo hablando. Pero el problema es que ella dice que Melanie estaba coqueteándome...

---¿Y tu...? --- la pelirroja preguntó lo inevitable, después de todo, si por algo todo Hogwarts conocía a Sirius era por ser un Don Juan

---¡Oye! Mel es como mi mejor amiga, ella siempre me ayuda cuando tengo problemas con Hallie... ¡como demonios iba a saber yo que estaba coqueteándome!

---"_Hazte el tonto Sirius_" ... Creo que deberías dejar que Hal se tranquilice y luego otra cosa será... verás que se arreglaran.

---Es que no entiendes Lily... no quiero que lo que dijo Hallie sea cierto ¿y si realmente Mel quiere algo conmigo?

---Creí que eso no te importaría... después de todo tu quieres a Hallie además no le podrías hacer eso a Remus, él y Mel siguen siendo novios.

---Pero eso podría cambiar... --- él pronunció estas palabras como si tubería la esperanza de que se volvieran realidad, cosa que asustó más a Evans.

---¿No querrás decir que... ¿

---A decir verdad...

---¡Hey Sirius! Creí que habías muerto o algo parecido con el relajo que... --- Lily deseó matar a James en aquel preciso momento pues interrumpía algo muy importante. Potter se acercó a los tres y cambió miradas con ambos completamente en silencio...

---Lily... eh, creo que mejor deberías olvidar todo lo que dije...

---¡No, espera¡Nada de eso!

---Creo que iré a buscar a mi novia... si es que lo sigue siendo --- Sirius se fue rápidamente por el pasillo delante de él desapareciendo en la siguiente esquina. Con un suspiro corto, ella se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a desayunar en los pocos minutos que le quedaban pero...

---Oye, necesito hablar contigo.

---Pues yo no... y si no quieres que eche a perder tu lindo rostro con algún maleficio o golpe déjame en paz por lo que queda del curso.

---Solo quería disculparme por lo de ayer... --- la tomó del brazo antes de que huyera y la jaló hacia si para mirarla a los ojos, esas pupilas verdad embriagantes. ---No debí portarme así...

---¿Así como? ---preguntó inocentemente la chica

---Pues... como un idiota arrogante, no sabía lo que hacía... lo siento mucho Lily --- sin dejarlo de mirar a los ojos avellanas, por un instante creyó que Potter era realmente honesto, pero esa actitud era tan contraria a la de la noche anterior... _"¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza Potter!" _

---Aunque acepte tu disculpa eso no borra lo que hiciste... y eso de que no sabías lo que hacías ¡por favor! Solo falta que me digas que alguien poseyó tu cuerpo y hablaba por ti

---Si con eso me perdonaras, te lo diría pero...

---¿Sabes que? Olvídalo... solo déjame en paz, por favor. --- sin decir más ninguno de los dos tomaron direcciones contrarias.

Los pensamiento de Lily estaban cada vez más confundidos, pareciera que realmente se tararan de dos James¿pero como sería eso posible? En ocasiona parecía la persona más patética y engreída del planeta, con posas de galán tan falsas como un dragón manso... pero luego le mostraba otra cara la pelirroja, un chico sencillo y divertido... o como en esa ocasión...

---¿Sincero no lo crees?

---Hola Ellie...

---¡Vamos¡Quita esa cara de sufrimiento!

---¿Hablas en serio? ---preguntó incrédula la chica--- ¿Crees que me estoy quebrando la cabeza por un chico?

---Pues eso parece... James te quiere pero tu no aceptas eso. Deberías hacerlo, te aseguro que estarías muy feliz.

---Si claro... pero eso no cambia el hecho de que se portó como un patán ayer--- contestó con ironía y siguiendo en su camino, el pasillo estaba solitario por lo que Lily podía platicar con Ellie libremente. ---Además, supongamos que estoy enamorada, y digo que es suposición... ¿qué tiene de bueno estar arrastrando la cobija por un estúpido que ni se da cuenta de las cosas y de que estés a punto de cortarte las venas porque el idiota no le interesas?

---No puede ser tan terrible enamorarte ¿o si?

---¿Bromeas verdad? --- Lily intercambió miradas con el ángel.

---¿Qué hay del lado bueno? De sentirse inmensamente feliz a su lado, o de que te robe el aliento con tan solo una mirada... he oído decir a muchos muggles que con ver a los que quieren sienten mariposas en el estomago... eso se ha de sentir raro, pero como sonríen siempre supongo que para ellos es bueno --- Ellie rió tiernamente como una niña de 5 años, sin embargo a Lily le pareció sorprendente la sinceridad e ingenuidad a la vez con la que hablaba la rubia

---¿Qué nunca pasaste por eso?

---A decir verdad... no, nunca me enamoré... digamos que no tenía al edad

---¿Por qué lo dices? --- la otra se quedó quieta mirando el suelo tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, justo cuando se disponía a abrir la boca...

---Hola guapa... --- alguien tocó el hombro de Evans tomándola por sorpresa. Al instante Ellie se desvanecía dejando las usuales chispas plateadas tras de si.

---Ethan, hola...

---¿Lista para ir a Hogsmeade el sábado?

* * *

**HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLA!**

Antes de decir algo más...** ¡YA SE ESTRENO HARRY POTTER Y EL CALIZ DE FUEGO¡¡¡eSE ES MI LIBRO FAVORITO!** y bueno, por esta razón OBVIO que moría por verla! Además de que en esta ocasión se presetnan mis dos papis niños lindos preciosos y ebllos y que gracias a ellos tengo mi seudonimo de escritora ¿a quien me refiero? **¡OBVIO!A Cedric Diggory y Viktor Krum... estos bombones, o sea, Robert Pattinson y Stanislav Ianevski respectivamente, SON GENIALES! DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS! Y VERLOS EN TRAJE DE BAÑO FUE LOS MÁXIMOOOOOO!**

Y bueno, después de toooooooooooooodo esto, quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron reviews **¡MIL GRACIAS! **Espeor qeu les guste este chap que ahora que los #$& porros de la UNAM estan fregandome la vida y las clases, pues digamso qeu me sobra bastante tiempo... en fin, pronto tendrán la continuación... ¿que pasara en el sigueinte chap?

**¡LEANME, PROMOCIONENME, RECOMIENDENME Y QUIERANME MUCHO!** Jejejeje... en realidad solo pido qeu den **GO **en submit review y em dejen su opinion... si? THANKS!

**I LOVE CEDRIC AND KRUM! I LOVE THEM!**


	5. Preparativos de fiesta

**5. Preparativos de fiesta.**

---¡Sirius¡Espera! --- el chico se detuvo y miró a su espalda, por un segundo creyó que se trataba de Hallie, pero no...

---Lo siento Mel, no puedo quedarme a...

---¿Hal se molesto contigo por lo de anoche verdad?

---Mira, necesito encontrarla...

---Seguro te digo que estaba coqueteando contigo... ---quedaron en silencio tan solo mirándose... lo que más deseaba hacer Sirius era preguntarle que si era cierto lo que su gemela afirmaba con tanta seguridad... --- No se porque le molesta tanto que sea tu amiga...

---Porque esta celosa... cree que puedes ser una amenaza para ella, a nadie le gusta ver como su novio esta con alguna otra chica

---¡Pero soy su hermana!

---Pero sigues siendo alguien a quien los chicos miran con atención... --- como si una mano invisible lo empujara por al espalda, Black dio un paso hacia la gemela Littrell --- Tienes cabello hermoso... --- le pasó la mano por el hombro donde un mechón negro descansaba, luego pasó su mano a su mejilla--- ... y una suave piel... un par de ojos tan bellos e hipnotizantes...

---¿En serio? --- preguntó la chica inocentemente mientras ella también daba un paso adelante ya casi sintiendo la respiración de él sobre su rostro

---Y sobre todo un par de labios que...

---¡Melanie! --- la voz de Remus causó eco a lo largo del pasillo, los otros dos dieron un brinco hacia atrás instantáneamente antes de que Lupin los pillara. ---¡Por fin te encuentro! Comenzaba a asustarme por que... --- estaba a punto de mencionar el extraño comportamiento de la segunda chica Littrell pero al ver a Sirius cambio el tema ---Bueno, solo quería saber donde estabas... --- acto seguido se acercó a su rostro dispuesto a besarla en los labios pero Melanie se hizo para atrás... Lupin la miró un tanto asustado...

---Yo... eh, me tengo que ir --- Black salió disparado en dirección contraria huyendo del problema

---¿Qué tienes?

---Nada... solo que... yo...

---Melanie, tu nunca titubeas a menos que me estés mintiendo ---le tomó la cara y la colocó frente a la suya obligándola a verlo a los ojos. ---¿Qué sucede?

---Nada, en serio que no tiene importancia, te lo aseguro --- respondió la chica retomando la confianza para después besar a su novio y dejarlo más confundido que al inicio. La campana sonó en aquel instante librando a la chica de la situación incomoda. ---¿Nos vamos a clase?

* * *

Le resto del día transcurrió tranquilo dentro de lo que esperaba Lily. Hallie había faltado a la primera clase de Herbología, la profesora Raleigh se metía tanto en sus discursos que no se percató de ello. Para la siguiente, Pociones, se presentó con los ojos un poco rojos y se quedó cerca de la pelirroja sin hablar mucho. Sirius por su parte estaba cabizbajo y bastante retraído. Todas las admiradoras de Black se comportaban bastante groseras e indignadas con Hal pues bien suponían que ella era la causante del dolor de su amado (N/A¡que hacerle! Así somos toooodas) Melanie parecía angustiada por algo, cosa que no pudo averiguar Evans pero se sintió más segura al ver a su amiga con su novio a lado. Remus la quería tanto que a cada segundo se desvivía por Melanie y Lily sabía que mientras estuvieran juntos, a su amiga no le pasaría nada malo. James simplemente se portó como cualquier chico del colegio, platicaba con sus amigos, bromeaba en la clase, discutía con los maestros... realmente no veía la razón de porque Ellie quería que lo vigilara pues no pasaba nada relevante.

Después de la cena subió junto con Hal a la Torre de Gryffindor donde se encontraron a todos los antes mencionados. Sirius y James estaban jugando ajedrez mágico cerca de las ventanas, Remus tenía un libro en las manos mientras que Melanie estaba sentada a su lado con la mirada perdida...

---¿Que tiene Mel? ---Lily quedó sorprendida... la noche anterior Hallie parecía odiar a su hermana más que anda en el mundo y en ese momento sonaba como la chica de siempre.

---No lo sé... no me ha dicho.

---Parece triste... ¿tendrá problemas con Remus?

---Si los tuviera no estaría con él ¿o si? --- Hal encogió los hombros sin dejar de mirar a su gemela. Parecía que había olvidado todo el altercado relacionado con Sirius. --- ¿Por qué no vamos por ella y subimos a la habitación?

---No querrá hablarme... mejor me voy a dormir

Lily miró a cada hermana Littrell y se dio cuenta de que ambas tenían la misma mirada triste y vacía. No le gustaba para nada verlas de esa forma así que decidió terminar de una vez por todas con eso. Comenzaba a molestarle esas situaciones incomodas y aún no creía que éstas fueran ocasionadas por un tonto medallón.

---Mel... ¿vienes a acostarte?

---Seguro... buenas noches Rems... --- se volvió a su novio y le dio un corto beso en los labios, antes de que se fuera, él la tomó por la mano

---Oye, no me gusta que estés así... prométeme que mañana te levantarás con una sonrisa en esa hermosa cara ¿si?

---Claro... --- sintiéndose un poco mejor con el comentario, Mel volvió a unir sus labios con los de Lupin, solo que en esta ocasión imprimió un poco más de cariño en el beso.

---Te quiero mucho...

Fueron subiendo las escaleras lentamente sin decir nada, cuando llegaron frente a la puerta de la habitación, la pelirroja detuvo a su amiga.

---Oye Mel... ¿qué ocurrió hoy?

---Nada...

---Perdón, pero que Remus finja creerte cuando le dices "nada" no quiere decir que ya haré lo mismo... necesito que me respondas.

---Es solo que estoy... confundida.

---¿Respecto a que? --- Lily temió escuchar lo que estaba en su mente: Sirius y Remus.

---Pues...

---¡Ah! Aquí estas... --- en aquel preciso momento Hallie abrió la puerta y se topó con su hermana y la pelirroja--- Hola...

---Hola Hal... --- el silencio incomodo se hizo presente...

---¡Oigan! No es gracioso tener que buscar alguna manera de partirme en dos o hacer un clon mío y así poder estar con ambas... ¡que tan difícil es disculparse por lo que hayan hecho cada una y volver a estar las tres juntas!

---Lily tiene razón... no es divertido si no estamos juntas--- aceptó Hallie después de pensarlo un par de segundos.

---A decir verdad... te extrañe en la cena, contándonos los chismes del día--- Melanie sonrió al igual que su hermana, parecían una sola chica reflejada en un espejo.

---Por qué no entramos y así podemos enterarnos las dos... --- dijo la pelirroja pasando un brazo por los hombros de las gemelas. Las tres chicas entraron a la habitación. Se pusieron las pijamas y cada quien se metió en su cama mientras Hallie las ponía al tanto de las novedades en el colegio.

---Y lo mejor de todo es que... --- Melanie y Lily miraron a la chica sin siquiera pestañear --- ¿No se han enterado?

---Sea lo que sea Hallie, te tenemos a ti para eso... --- dijo su hermana acurrucándose en su almohada--- Eres como "Corazón de Bruja" pero de Hogwarts...

---¡Oye Mel, no es mala idea! Podríamos crear una revista de chismes y consejos... ¡todo escrito por Hallie!

---Jajaja, que graciosas --- la voz de Hal sonaba con ironía

---Bueno... ¿qué es de lo que no nos hemos enterado? --- habló nuevamente la ojiverde

---Díganme a que estamos el próximo sábado...

---A 31 de Octubre... el día del banquete de Halloween...

---Eso ya lo sabíamos Hallie ¿qué tendría de magnifico? --- Melanie intercambió miradas con las dos chicas --- Solo es mucha comida y calabazas enormes

---Y un baile... ---agregó Hallie con una sonrisa y cerrando sus doseles. Las dos chicas se abalanzaron a la cama de la gemela y le hicieron cosquillas hasta que decidió confesar.

---¿Qué? ---preguntaron al unísono

---Antes de que empezara pociones vi a la profesora McGonagall con unas hojas y escuche que debía ponerlos en los tableros de anuncios en cada Sala Común... digamos que se le cayó uno y lo tomé... decía que en esta ocasión no solo sería el banquete sino que también habría un baile de disfraces. Así que deberían ir pensando en alguno para poder conseguirlo en Hogsmeade...

* * *

El sábado llegó más pronto de lo que muchos estudiantes esperaban. Ese miércoles se supo la noticia acerca del baile de Halloween y todo el colegio entero se volvió un caos. La mayoría de las lechuzas que llegaba durante el desayuno de cada mañana, traían consigo enormes paquetes que los destinatarios recibían con emoción. No se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera acerca del 31 de Octubre. Antes de la salida al pueblo mágico, el Gran Comedor estaba casi lleno y los murmullos cubrían el salón desde cada una de las mesas incluidas la de los profesores. Lily llegó con las gemelas Littrell a tomar una comida ligera antes de partir a Hogsmeade.

---¡Ya quiero comprar mi disfraz! ---Hallie no había apartado su sonrisa de su rostro ni un solo instante. ---Tan solo imaginármelo... ¡será genial!

---¿Y por cual te decidiste?--- inquirió su hermana mientras tomaba un bocado de fruta fresca

---Pues... es un secreto.

---Mira, aunque no me lo digas, lo veré cuando lo compres. --- Melanie se encogió de hombros y se dedicó de lleno a su desayuno.

---Vamos Hal, dinos... --- antes de que cualquiera pudiera volver a hablar alguien más llamó la atención de la pelirroja.

---¡Necesito hablar contigo! --- Evans miró de reojo a Ellie que había aparecido frente a ella entre las gemelas... --- ¡Es urgente!

---... así que por eso aún no tengo una decisión segura ¿qué me recomiendas Lils?--- fue lo único que pudo entender ella entre la voz de su amigas y al del ángel

---Eh... pues...

---¡Lily, deja de ignorarme y ponme atención! ---gritó la rubia, que en esa ocasión llevaba una blusa a los hombros y unos pantalones holgados que parecía muy cómodos, todo en blanco.

---Creo que... eh... ¿cuál fue tu pregunta?

---¿Que es lo mejor para mi disfraz? Si me pongo...

---¡Lilian Evans, lo que te diré es de vida o muerte¡Hazme caso! --- por tercera vez, la voz de Hallie se apago al hablar Ellie. ---¡Si no quieres que...!

---¡Hey Lily! --- una nueva persona era la que le hablaba a la pelirroja. La chica volteó la cabeza hacia quien la llamaba un tanto desesperada... era Ethan.

---Hola...

---¿Cómo estas linda?

---Bien, gracias. --- la chica se sonrojó al escuchar el tierno cometario. Él le tomó la mano y la jaló hacia el pasillo para poder platicar un poco. Aún Lily podía escuchar la voz de Ellie regañándola por ignorar su presencia.---¿Qué sucede?

---Nada, solo quería verte antes de Hogsmeade.

---Claro...

---Oye ¿ya tienes pareja para el baile? --- inquirió el muchacho pasándole un mechón detrás de su oreja y acariciando suavemente su rostro.

---Eh... --- era verdad, Lily no había pensado en ese pequeño detalle. ---No.

---¿No¿Cómo puede ser eso? --- ella simplemente se encogió de hombros tratando de evitar su mirada. ---Como sea, en ese caso... ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?

---Seguro...

---¡Genial! --- Ethan no pudo evitar su sonrisa. ---Entonces es una cita ¿vale?

---Eh... por supuesto.

---Perfecto... entonces nos vemos en el vestíbulo para irnos juntos.

---A decir verdad Ethan, quería pedirte que si nos podemos ver en las Tres Escobas o en algún otro lado. Les prometí a las chicas que iríamos juntas a comprar el disfraz.

---En las Tres Escobas estará perfecto, no hay problema...

---Gracias, eh... ¿a las dos estará bien?

---Lo que tu decidas princesa... nos vemos al rato --- el joven Ravenclaw se acercó a su rostro y la beso en la mejilla rozando la comisura de sus labios. Después se retiró hacia las escaleras del vestíbulo... no habían pasado ni dos segundos cuando Ellie se materializó frente a Evans.

---¿Tengo que hacer cita o que para poder hablar contigo?

---Perdón, es solo que no me gusta que me tomen de a loca por hablar con el aire.

---Si claro, en fin... más te vale que me escuches por que esto es de suma importancia...

---¡Hey Lily!

---¡Que te dijo!

---¡Para que te quería!

---¡Cuéntanos!--- dijeron al unísono las gemelas sacudiendo a Lily, cada una por un hombro.

---Nada importante... solo me invitó al baile.

---¿Qué? ... ¿Nada importante? --- Hal abrió los ojos como platos --- ¡Como puedes decir eso!

---Oye, no iba a ser el fin del mundo si no tenía pareja...

---O sea, tu quejándote porque tienes acompañante para la noche y yo rogando por que uno se me aparezca en el camino

---Oye Hallie, no me estoy quejando... y tu tienes pareja: Sirius.

---Eh, pequeño detalle Lils, ellos siguen molestos ---aclaró Melanie, su gemela le dirigió una mirada asesina sin que esta se diera cuenta.

---Creí que estaban bien... Sirius te adora y seguro...

---Seguro se vino a disculpar conmigo, si, lo hizo... pero algo no me deja la conciencia tranquila, y así no puedo ir con él.

---Vale, vale... no te preocupes Hal, ya verás que hoy encontraremos pareja. --- recalcó su hermana con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros. ---¿Qué les parece si ya nos vamos al vestíbulo?

* * *

Tres Gryffindor bastante apuestos (mucho más que bastante) se encaminaban hacia el recibidor del castillo, lugar donde revisaban sus premiso par salir al pueblo mágico de Hogsmeade y así pasar una muy divertida tarde.

---Rems, tengo que hablar un segundo contigo --- Sirius miró por encima de su hombro. Vio a su mejor amigo algo pensativo mientras se miraba los pies al caminar. Era perfecto el momento para tratar cierto asunto que le habían encargado.

---¿Que ocurre? --- inquirió Lupin con las manos en los bolsillos

---Es que verás... te sonará extraño pero... creo que necesitas unos consejos.

---¿Consejos¿Sobre que?

---Es que... --- Black no hallaba la forma de decirle a su amigo sin que sonara vergonzoso. Después de pensarlo unos segundos decidió ser franco. --- Mira, Melanie habló conmigo y dijo que no tenían "diversión" suficiente y que eso estaba trayéndoles problemas.

---¿QUÉ?

---Lo siento... es que...

---Oficialmente... soy patético con mi novia... y pensar que siempre lo decías de broma Sirius

---¡No! Remus... yo no quise decir eso... no literal, es solo que Mel me comentó algo al respecto y me pidió que te diera ideas o...

---¿Ideas¿Por qué no mejor te pide que me sustituyas? --- aclaró sarcásticamente Lupin aunque el

comentario puso pálido al su amigo.--- En fin, no quiero problemas con ella, así que soy todo oídos.

---¿No te molestas?

---Pues ya me humillaste... ¿qué otra cosa peor puede pasar? --- el chico de ojos dorados sonrió sutilmente aligerando la tensión del momento...

James seguía mirando el mármol que pasaba por debajo de su pies mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas. Aún no encontraba el medallón y eso le causaba más insomnio del que hubiese imaginado. Además sentía un poco de nauseas desde que se había despertado pero trató de olvidarse del malestar y disfrutar un poco el día. Alzó la mirada al estar al pie de las escaleras del vestíbulo pero antes de que viera otra cosa, James estaba en el suelo.

---¿Por qué no te fijas por donde caminas? --- señaló un poco molesta la voz. Potter miró al chico frente a él y notó que no era otro más que Ethan, el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw.

---¿Yo? ... ¡Tu fuiste el que me tiró!

---Ay, si no es más que el idiota de Potter... mejor voy a perder mi tiempo en otro lado.

---"Si no es más que el idiota de Potter" --- el moreno imitaba la voz de Ethan mientras se levantaba --- Si yo soy un idiota no quiero imaginar lo que eres tu...

---¡Hey! --- James escuchó unas voces del otro lado del pasillo y su eco llegaba hasta donde él estaba.

---Ethan, te vimos ya con tu bomboncito de fuego... nada mal la chica. --- era una voz de un muchacho

---¿Creen que iba a apostar con cualquier chica?

---¿Y no crees que Jessica se entere de tus aventuras? ---señaló una segunda voz. Seguro eran amigos del Ravenclaw

---Mira, ella se cree tan perfecta que nunca creería que estoy saliendo con alguien más así medio colegio se lo dijera... no me preocupo.

---Si, pero Jessica no es tan tonta como para dejarte libre el día del baile ¿no crees que se vería algo raro si no fueran juntos siendo novios?

---Exacto y en ese caso ¿dónde queda la deliciosa Evans?

---Miren, cállense los dos que no tienen idea de lo que hablan... dije que le iba a quitar lo santa a Lily y lo voy a cumplir, ese es lo único en que debo ocuparme por el momento. --- James escuchó suficiente y corrió hacia donde venían las voces. Llegó y se abalanzó sobre Ethan por la espalda, ambos cayeron al mármol pero antes de que Potter pudiera golpearlo, los amigos del Ravenclaw lo tenían sujeto por los brazos.

---¡Eres un idiota!

---¿Nadie te enseño a no meterte en asuntos ajenos?

---¡Ella es demasiado para sí¡Y tu aprovechándote de que ella cree en lo que le dices!

---Exacto... es por eso que saldrá conmigo hoy y no contigo --- Ethan se acercó y le escupió las palabras en el rostro del Gryff. James sentía la sangre hervir debajo de su piel... intentó zafarse de los otros dos o al menos estirar la mano para conseguir su varita pero no podía hacer nada...

---¡Si descubro que el haces daño...!

---Si claro... no eres más que un perdedor... y uno malo¡acéptalo¡Lily te aborrece!

---¡Callate!

---¿Que sucede? --- era la profesora McGonagall que cruzaba por el pasillo justo antes de que todos los alumnos salieron hacia Hogsmeade. Los amigos de Ethan soltaron a James de inmediato dejando caer al chico de sorpresa--- ¿Sr. Potter? ... ¿Sr. Jerrod? --- preguntó mirándolos

---Nada profesora... --- mencionó Ethan con una sonrisa inocente, sin decir algo más y con la mirada asesina de James siguiéndolo, bajó las escaleras donde la multitud se arremolinaba mientras iban saliendo hacia los terrenos del colegio.

---¿Sr. Potter, quisiera explicarme algo?

---Oiga profesora... no hice nada malo ¿vale? --- encogió los hombros y se bajó corriendo hacia sus amigos quienes parecían muy entretenidos en su plática.--- Ethan llegó al limite... tenemos que hacer algo al respecto.

---¿Qué? --- preguntó Sirius seguido de Remus que no había puesto mucho atención a su amigo

---¿De que hablas James?

---¡El idiota de Jerrod solo está con Lily por que anda con ganas!

---Oye Jimmy... cálmate --- el chico de cabello oscuro le dio unas palmaditas en las espalda pues Potter lucía muy agitado. --- ¿Porque no dejas a Lily que haga lo que quiera con su vida?

---¿QUÉ¡Ese tarado se quiere aprovechar de ella, y tengo que decírselo antes de que pase otra cosa!

---James, se que la quieres pero no es bueno que te inventes esas cosas para separarlos... --- mencionó preocupado Lupin sin dejar de mirar a su amigo. El chico de cabello azabache y gafas estaba boquiabierto... sus amigos lo creían un celoso maniático--- Si Lily se da cuenta de la mentira, se molestará muchísimo contigo

---¡Con mayor razón no lo estoy inventando¡No soy tan tonto como para ganarme problemas con ella de a gratis!

---Hey Jim... mejor vamos a Hogsmeade y nos olvidamos de todo en Zonko... --- sugirió Sirius encaminándose a la puerta con James por el brazo

---¡No! No puedo creer que piensen que yo... --- se dio la media vuelta y subió a toda prisa las escaleras rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor.

---¿Que le pico a nuestro muchacho?

---Ni idea Sirius... pero esperemos que se le pase y no haga ninguna tontería.

* * *

---Ya me imagino mi vestido... largo y un gran escote en la espalda... --- Hallie continuaba bastante emocionada y no se había callado durante toda la mañana tanto que su hermana gemela y Lily comenzaban a odiar la idea de un baile de disfraces.

Habían llegado a Hogsmeade donde las calles estaban llenas de vida y movimiento. Todos los estudiantes se paseaban en pequeños grupos mirando los escaparates, disfrutando dulces y caramelos de Honey Dukes o gastando bromas después de pasar por la tienda de Zonko. Las tres llevaban traían sus bufandas doradas y escarlatas al cuello cubriéndolas de los vientos de otoño mientras se encaminaban hacia la mejor tienda de disfraces que tenía el pueblo mágico.

---Mira Hal, ya estoy harta porque ni siquiera podemos encontrar la dichosa tienda ¡ya recorrimos el pueblo entero! Y si vuelves a mencionar algo más sobre el vestido o la fiesta te juro que... --- Lily comenzó a reírse de sus amigas pero no pudo terminar de oír la amenaza de Melanie pues Ellie apareció a su lado.

---¡Que piensas ignorarme o que te pasa! --- estaba bastante agitada el ángel para ser... pues eso, un ángel. ---¡Vas a escucharme en este momento!

---Eh... no puedo hablar con ellas aquí... --- dijo entre dientes pero sin mirarla

---¡Claro que puedes, pero primero tienes que verme! ---Ellie se pasó frente a la mirada de la pelirroja que parecía no aportar mucho a la conversación

---Luego... no puedo ponerme a hablar sola

---¡HAZME CASO!

---¡Que luego hablamos!--- grito inconscientemente la chica a Ellie quien frunció el ceño, se dio la media vuelta y mientras caminaba desaparecía... ---¡Ellie!

---¿Con quien hablas?

---Eh... --- Evans miró a cada una de las hermanas Littrell no muy segura de lo que diría... --- con mi conciencia, estaba pensando en voz alta...

---¿Le pusiste nombre a tu conciencia? --- acto seguida Hallie comenzó a reírse seguida de su gemela

---¡Si, muy gracioso! --- la pelirroja se acomodó la bufanda al cuello y siguió caminado por la banqueta, dando vuelta a la izquierda finalmente... ---¡Ahí esta la tienda!

---¡Al fin! Creí que los pies me iban a explotar antes de llegar...

---¡Mi vestido, mi vestido! --- Hal se adelantó a las dos y entró a la casa de dos pisos que tenía al frente de la puerta un letrero de colores: "Disfraces Wisdrow".

---Más le vale que encontremos algo porque si no, yo la aparto

---¿La apartas? --- preguntó Lily sin entender...

---Si... para matarla. --- Melanie sonrió a su amiga y entró también a la tienda. Evans suspiró y empujó la puerta, al instante una dulce campana anunció su entrada.

Se quedó en silencio mirando el lugar: él único escaparate del lugar tenía un par de maniquíes que cambiaban a cada minuto de vestimenta, las paredes largas sostenían tubos que iban de lado a lado donde la ropa colgaba, infinidad de vestuarios. La tienda tenía un olor a galletas horneadas lo que le daba un cálido ambiente. Al final de la habitación había un estante lleno de máscaras, antifaces, sombreros y muchas cosas más.

---Eh... ¿hay alguien? --- murmuró Hallie con cara un tanto decepcionada --- Creo que no... --- se dio la media vuelta, fue cuando del montón de ropa frente a ella salió una chica con el cabello un tanto revuelto.

---Hola... ah, lo siento... --- dijo cuando estaba a punto de caer encima de Hal.--- Buenas tardes

---¡Genial! Menos mal que si hay alguien en la tienda...

---Adivino, son estudiantes de Hogwarts y buscan un disfraz para el baile. --- mencionó la chica sin dejar de ver a los ojos a la gemela.

---Exacto... pero nosotras no necesitamos un disfraz cualquiera ¡tienen que ser los más geniales!

---¿Pero que...? --- Evans quedó sorprendida. La chica que estaba con su amiga tenía los ojos grises. Cabello rubio y rizado además de las mejillas sonrojadas. Era Ellie.

---Pues vinieron al lugar indicado... ¿cómo que les gustaría? --- pasó la mirada por las tres Gryffindors, pero al ver a Lily, le guiñó el ojo demostrando que era cierto lo que la chica veía.

---Pues yo me imagino...

---Espera... --- Ellie interrumpió a Hallie buscando entre unos vestidos detrás suyo. ---Tengo justo lo que deseas.

---Pero no te he dicho nada...

---Digamos que tengo como un sexto sentido y puedo ver dentro de las personas --- le sonrió dándole confianza ---Este... ¿Te gusta el rojo no? --- Hallie solo movió la cabeza afirmando --- ¿Porque no te lo mides? Al fondo están los probadores... --- la rubia se giró con la segunda Littrell y se quedó mirándola unos segundos para después caminar entre más atuendos y comenzar a buscar su elección

---Ella me da miedo Lils... --- susurró Melanie

---No te preocupes...

---Creo que este es de tu talla... pero no me gusta en azul, creo que en verde quedará mejor con tus ojos. --- buscó de nuevo entre la ropa y sacó un gancho más. Se lo entregó a Mel y sonrió de la misma manera que segundos atrás.

---Vale... en un momento salgo.. --- entró a otro de los probadores por lo que la pelirroja y el ángel finalmente quedaron solas.

---¡Tiempo! ---gritó Ellie y al instante todo se detuvo... Lily ya había experimentado eso

---¡Que haces aquí!

---¡Pues estabas ignorándome y realmente necesito hablar contigo¡Y me refiero a que me contestes cuando te hablo y no a quedarme como tonta hablándole al aire! ... listo, necesitaba decirlo. --- acto seguido, la chica solo sonrió.

---Vale, vale... aquí me tienes, pero antes tengo una pregunta... ¿qué le hiciste a la Sra. Wisdrow?

---¿La dueña del lugar? Pues digamos que esta dormida...

---¿Cómo que "digamos"?

---Pues si, necesitaba un cuerpo para poder estar en este mundo y pues... ¡olvida eso! Tengo solo unos minutos y cuando regrese el cuerpo a esa bruja no tendré fuerzas para estar aquí... de todas maneras tengo muchas cosas pendientes allá arriba. --- Ellie se dio la media vuelta y buscó entre los disfraces hasta sacar uno blanco. ---Este es el tuyo

---¿Que es?

---Tu disfraz... un ángel. --- Lily no puedo evitar reírse para la rubia no entendía al razón.

---A ver ¿esto "tan importante", tan importante como para robarte el cuerpo de alguien por un rato, era para darme un disfraz... de ángel?

---Mira, aunque creas que el disfraz tiene que ver conmigo estás equivocada...

---¿En serio? En ese caso me gustaría otro...

---Si crees que Halloween es solo calabazas gigantes y muchos dulces estás equivocada. --- dijo con voz seria captando al fin la completa y entera atención de Evans.

---¿De que hablas?

---El 31 de Octubre, la noche de todos los santos... ese día es cuando la barrera entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos es más delgada que ningún otro día. Literalmente, todo puede pasar...

---Berseks podría atacar... ¿a eso te refieres? --- preguntó con miedo

---Si, o al menos es lo que temen los Grandes Señores... la verdad estaré muy ocupada ese día

---¿Qué¿No vas a estar conmigo?

---No... bueno, si... es que... es muy complicado Lily. Estaré entre este mundo y el otro vigilando... pero por eso necesito que uses este disfraz, tiene magia antigua que te protegerá y si estás en peligro yo lo sabré y podré venir a ayudarte.

---Pero... --- Lily finalmente tomó su disfraz y lo miró… --- ¿por qué no puede ser otro?

---Mira, el hechizo que tiene hace que la tela brille como si tuviera luz... imagínate si fueras de dark. --- la chica parecía no muy convencida ---¡Ay Lily¡Ni siquiera lo has visto! Te juro que esta genial y te encantará...

---Vale... me lo probaré.

---Muchas gracias... en serio que es solo por tu bien. Si todo sale bien, puede que te tengas que olvidar de mí después de Halloween... ¡tiempo! --- todo recobró vida de nueva cuenta. Lily se giró a los probadores donde podía escuchar a sus amigas luchando con su disfraz.

* * *

Hola! Muy bien, estos días no estoy muy isnpirada para los títulos así que el nombre de este chap y del nuevo de la Otra Cara terminaron sinedo iguales... pero qeu hacerle!

GRacias a las personas qeu me dejaron reviews... (aunqeu creoq eu no fue nadie) en fin, MIL GRACIAS! SE LOS AGRADEZCO CON EL CORAZON EN LA MANO!Pronto la cosa se pone mejor en el fic, así que no dejen de leerlo! Además el baile de Halloween será genialisismo! EN serio, si me leen les agradecería muchsiisisisisisisisisisisisisissimo sus reviews vale?

Mejor me callo y me despido... **BaYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	6. Tentaciones

**6. Tentaciones**

---¡Están geniales los disfraces! Espera a que Sirius me vea así y se habrá arrepentido de todo... --- Dijo Hallie mientras salían las tres de la tienda de la Sra. Wisdrow.

---Primero deja que llegue el sábado hermanita

---Pues solo falta una semana... ¡nada prácticamente!

---Oigan, las veo después... tengo que verme con Ethan en las Tres escobas.

---Pues nosotras también vamos... --- antes de que reclamara, Melanie agregó --- No vamos de chismosas si es lo que te preocupa ¿vale? Prometo no soltar a Hallie .

---¡Yo no soy chismosa!

---Si claro "Corazón de bruja" --- mencionó Lily riendo con Mel por lo bajo. --- Bueno, pensándolo mejor, me sentiré mejor sabiendo que están ahí. ---Caminaron al pub donde la torrecilla de la chimenea arrojaba un suave humo grisáceo. Lily abrió la puerta quitándose la bufanda pues dentro del lugar hacía más calor. ---Ahí está Ethan

---Pues nosotras nos vamos para el lado contrario... vamos revista andante, ni creas que te voy a dejar sola

---¡Pero Melanie!

---Nada... --- las gemelas se hicieron camino hasta una de las mesas más cercanas a la barra donde estaban Remus y Sirius platicando muy animados ---¡Hola chicos!

---Mis gemelas favoritas... tomen asiento por favor. --- Sirius acercó dos sillas con su varita. Mel se sentó a lado de Remus mientras le tomaba la mano, Hallie hizo lo propio pero sin mirar al joven Black.

---¿Quieren que les pida algo?--- se ofreció Lupin al mismo tiempo que se levantaba.

---Yo quisiera una soda de cereza... ¿tu Hallie?

---Nada... estoy bien--- recargó su cabeza en una de las manos mirando a toda la gente

---Rems... creo que mejor te acompaño. --- la novia del chico se levantó guiñándole un ojo a su hermana. Hallie sabía que eso no sería bueno...

---Hal...

---Por favor Sirius, no quiero pasar por lo mismo otra vez...

---Pero si no has querido escucharme... ¿cómo sabes lo que diré?

---Pues lo sé...

---Te amo... --- dijo sin pensarlo dos veces tomándole ambas manos y haciendo de esa manera que lo mirara

---Vaya... eso es algo que no había escuchado antes... pero no importa. --- la chica intentó levantarse pero Sirius no se lo permitió.

---¿Qué?

---Oye, te lo agradezco... pero no necesito que lo digas, sino que lo demuestres.

---¡Pero si no me lo permites! Cada vez que me ves, te alejas... o si te hablo, me ignoras...

---Sirius, las cosas nunca son fáciles... ---sin decir más, Hallie cogió la bolsa donde traía su disfraz, se puso de nueva cuenta la bufanda y salió de las Tres escobas. Black se quedó callado mirando como la chica se iba.

---¿Qué paso¿Se arreglaron?

---No Melanie... pero las cosas nunca son fáciles ¿o si? --- Sirius retomó su sonrisa y salió del lugar. Miró que Hallie cruzaba la calle aprisa hacia el camino de regreso al castillo, su bolsa acababa de romperse, fue cuando corrió hacia ella. ---Déjame ayudarte.

---¡Ay Sirius! Por favor...

---Oye, tenías razón...

---¿Tenía razón? ... ¿Sobre que específicamente?

---Pues... aunque te pongas difícil, voy a seguir intentándolo una, dos, tres o las veces que sean necesarias hasta demostrarte lo que siento por ti... empezando por este momento, cierra los ojos...

---¿Qué?

---Ciérralos por favor...

---No, no pienso hacerlo...

---Por favor... ciérralos, no pasará nada--- Sirius pasó su mano por los ojos de Hal --- Bueno, nada malo...

---Más te vale que... --- Sirius tomó la mano de Hal y la colocó sobre su corazón al mismo tiempo que silenciaba sus palabras con sus labios.

Black dejaba ese sabor único en cada uno de sus besos, él conocía que esa era la forma perfecta para hechizar a Hallie, para recuperarla. Al inicio, ella simplemente se mantuvo quieta resistiéndose a esa mágica experiencia pero la firmeza de su decisión duró pocos segundos. Con los labios de Black sobre los suyos no había mucho que hacer más que entregarse a los mismos y disfrutarlos... fue cuando él soltó la mano de la chica y se separó un paso.

---A partir de hoy te lo repetiré hasta que me perdones... te amo. --- besó suavemente su mejilla y acto seguido, se dio la media vuelta y regresó al pub.

* * *

---Ojala y se arreglen... Hallie está que se muere por regresar con Sirius, y a menos que se le ocurra alguna genial idea, espero que hoy mismo regresen.

---Oye... ¿por qué no dejamos de hablar de ellos y... --- sin decir otra palabra, Remus jaló a su novia hacia sí y comenzó a besarla de una forma que nunca lo había hecho...

---Espera... ¿qué te pasa? --- preguntó extrañada Melanie, los besos de Lupin solían ser tiernos y dulces pero en esa ocasión tenían más pasión de la acostumbrada.

---Nada... solo quisiera divertirme un poco.. --- volvió a besarla dejando jugar su lengua entre la boca de la chica... comenzó a pasar su mano por su cintura, debajo de la blusa de Mel.

---¡No¿Que estas haciendo? --- empujó su pecho lejos de su cuerpo, ese comportamiento no era de Remus era más de...

---Mira, hoy en la mañana me sentí bastante avergonzado cuando Sirius empezó a darme consejos de cómo ser con mi novia porque ella había ido a quejarse con él. --- Melanie permaneció en silencio... después de todo era su culpa, no podía quejarse. --- ¿O no es cierto?

---Pues si... pero me acabo de dar cuenta que este no eres tu, sino Sirius... y si quisiera algo así, iría con él. --- Melanie olvidó por completo la bebida que tenía frente a ella, tomó su disfraz y salió de las Tres escobas sintiéndose mal consigo misma más que por Remus. Lupin se quedó en blanco... ¿porque había ido con Black esta Melanie si no quería que cambiaran las cosas? Sin saber que pensar a ciencia cierta el chico pagó las bebidas y se fue al castillo.

Mientras tanto, en otra mesa de las Tres Escobas, Lily había llegado con Ethan y habían comenzado a conversar acerca de lo que cada uno planeaba hacer después de Hogwarts pues aquel era su último año para ambos. Lily no dejaba de reír con los comentarios del guapo Ravenclaw pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando Ethan cambió completamente de tema...

---Oye... ¿y que hay con Potter?

---¿Disculpa?

---Bueno, es que parece que él y tu tiene algo...

---¿Algo como que? --- preguntó con el malhumor que precedía a "James Potter".

---¡No Lily! Creo que no me expliqué bien... quise decir que él parece querer algo contigo ¿no?

---Pues si, pero yo no quiero nada con él... es simplemente un amigo para mi.

---Menos mal.. --- alargó su mano hasta tocar la de la pelirroja --- es que antes de venir a Hogsmeade me lo encontré y comenzó a lanzarme hechizos

---¿Qué!

---Si, me amenazó y dijo que me alejara de ti si no quería problemas, que tu eras suya.

---¡Quien se ha creído Potter! ... ¡No soy una propiedad y mucho menos de él!

---Fue lo que le dije pero me dijo que eras su novia y que si no quería terminar en la enfermería tenía que dejarte plantada en el baile porque él pensaba ir contigo. --- entrelazó su mano con la de Lily poniendo mirada de perrito callejero. (N/A: si, ya saben... una muy tierna).

---No puedo creerlo... --- dejando de gritar, frunció el ceño... ---Ay Ethan, perdón... si no fuera por mí no hubieras tenido que pasar ese mal rato con el idiota de Potter.

---Tu no tienes la culpa de que un estúpido como él se haya fijado en una ángel como tu. --- le sonrió de forma en que Lily quedó hechizada. Definitivamente podía confiar en aquel chico. (N/A: Si claro! Pero recuerden que todo es por el medallón eh!)

---¡Pero me va a oír! Esto no se queda así... te lo aseguro.

---Bueno, basta de charlar de él...

---Oye, quisiera regresar al castillo, si no te molesta

---Seguro, vamonos

---Vale... solo voy al baño antes de irnos. --- Lily se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a unas puertas a espalda de su mesa. Cuando estuvo solo, Ethan sonrió maliciosamente mientras se tronaba los dedos... su plan estaba funcionando justo como lo había calculado. Después de un par de minutos.

---Estoy lista.

---Perfecto vamonos --- el chico tomó los paquetes de Lily --- ¿Y que tanto es esto?

---Pues mi disfraz para el baile ¡pero no se vale que veas hasta ese día!

---Muero de ganas de que ya sea sábado... --- salieron a las calles de Hogsmeade y tomaron camino hacia el castillo mágico pero a medio camino Lily observó a las gemelas Littrell sentadas una a lado de la otra sobre la acera.

---Espera un momento Ethan, necesito...

---Seguro, ve... --- la chica le sonrió y después se dirigió a sus dos amigas.

---¿Que hacen aquí? Creí que estarían con los muchachos... bueno, no sé de Hallie, pero creí que tu Mel estarías con Remus...

---No preguntes por el momento... ---anunció decaída

---¿Hal¿Qué hay de ti?

---Ya no se que hacer con Sirius... --- Lily tomó el comentario con un poco de desesperación más que enojo.

---¿Qué tal si nos robamos un poco de helado de las cocinas y luego me cuentan que pasó? --- preguntó Lily tratando de animar a las chicas. Melanie alzó al mirada a la de su amiga y sonrió mientras que Hallie...

---¡Pero que no sea de fresa!

---Vale... esperen, iré a decirle a Ethan que...

---¡Ay no Lily! ... ¡No podemos arruinarte tu cita!

---No Mel, no hay problema... no creo que él se moleste. Como dice mi padre, siempre hay más tiempo que vida, así que podemos vernos en otra ocasión. --- Evans se dio la media vuelta e intercambió unas palabras con el Ravenclaw. Él se acercó peligrosamente a la chica y depositó en sus labios rojizos un suave y corto beso, después se acercó a un par de chicos de su curso y desapareció. ---Listo... ¿ahora me cuentan?

---¿Resumen o detalles? ---cuestionó Hallie colocándose a un lado de la pelirroja al igual que se hermana.

---Primero el resumen y luego la historia completa... primero tu Melanie.

---Remus es Sirius.

---¿Qué? --- exclamaron sin entender las otras dos chicas...

---Se empezó a portar como Sirius, y eso no me gustó... creo que prefiero quedarme con el Lupin de siempre. El estilo de Black es suyo y solo va con él... no podría estar con un clon suyo. --- ni Evans ni la segunda hermana Littrell entendieron el doble significado de las últimas oraciones de Melanie.

---No puedo creerlo... ¿hablas en serio?

---¿Qué Lily?... ¿Crees que eso te sorprende?... --- interrumpió Hallie

---Supérame en ese caso querida hermanita...

---Sirius me dijo que me amaba...

---Vale, me ganaste --- acto seguido se quedó callada Melanie

---¿Que dijo que cosa? –preguntó aún más sorprendida de lo que ya estaba. ¡En NINGUN mundo cuerdo esas cosas pasaban! Remus nunca trataría de imitar a Sirius fuera la razón que fuera y mucho menos el joven Black diría "las palabras malditas", descripción que el mismo chico les había dado. "_Todo esto es por el medallón... no puede haber otra explicación_"

* * *

---¡No puedo creer que se me haya olvidado decirle eso! ---Ellie estaba dando vueltas como gato enjaulado en la torre de Gryffindor. --- Tan solo era decirle que el hechizo del vestido solo la protege contra magia antigua y no la moderna... ¡pero no, la memoria que tengo no sirve! --- Estaba esperando a la pelirroja, no había ido a buscarla porque sabía que estaba con sus amigas y no le pondría nada de atención y lo que necesitaba explicarle era de lo más importante acerca del hechizo del disfraz. ---¡Apúrate Lily!

La rubia escuchó que la puerta se abría y se giró a ver de quien se trataba. Remus entró por el retrato de la Señora Gorda con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando hacia el suelo. El chico tomo asiento en una de las mesas más alejadas de la gente, frente a una ventana que dejaba lucir un espléndido atardecer. Dejó caer su cabeza en una de sus manos y perdió la mirada en el anaranjado horizonte... Ellie nunca había visto a alguien tan triste... y eso que su especialidad en muggles eran los rotos de corazón.

---¿Remus, verdad? --- dijo más para si misma que otra cosa... acto seguido, toco su frente con el dedo índice y cerró los ojos para observar la vida del chico. --- ¿Mal de amores?... ¿Por qué será que todos sufren de eso?... ¿Es tan malo el amor como parece? ---Ellie dio un pasó hacia atrás suspirando, no se percató de que una silla estaba a su espalda. --- Aunque eres un hombre lobo, creo que eres el chico más dulce que haya visto... ---Remus alzó la mirada y posó sus ojos ambarinos en las pupilas turquesas de el ángel...

---¿Qué dijiste?

---¡Ahhhh! --- Ellie dio un pasó más hacia atrás y tropezó con la silla cayendo de espaldas... antes de poderse levantar, desapareció del lugar.

---Oye¿estas... --- Lupin se levantó de brinco de la silla y buscó a la chica que acababa de ver... ---... bien? --- ya no había nadie. Miró por debajo de la mesa pero no había rastro de la rubia...era como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

* * *

Después de haberse pasado de contrabando por las cocinas y haber comido más de un litro de helado cada una, las chicas salieron con rumbo a la Torre de Gryffindor dejando tras de ellas tremendas carcajadas. Cualquiera diría que el helado tenía algo, pues ninguna dejaba de reír ante cualquier tontería que se presentara. Ya llegando al retrato de la Señora Gorda, Ellie se apareció a la pelirroja con la cara completamente pálida, tanto que parecía tener el mismo tono que sus ropas blancas.

---¡Lily¡Que bueno que te encuentro!

---¡Entonces él pasó y no pude resistir darle un pellizco en el trasero! JAJAJA JAJAJA ---terminó Hallie sosteniéndose del marco del retrato antes de caer y entrar arrastrándose a la Sala Común.

---¿Qué dices? --- inquirió la pelirroja sosteniéndose el estomago tras otro ataque de risa.

---¡Paso algo terrible! Algo que se supone es IMPOSIBLE ¡Imposible!

---Espera... tranquilízate...---mencionó en un susurro--- eh, chicas, las veo luego ¿vale?

---Vas a buscar a Ethan ¿o no?

---Si, Melanie... eso haré, no tardo. ---fingió Evans y caminó hacia la sala vacía más próxima. El ángel seguía con la misma expresión de miedo. ---Ahora explícame porque traes esa cara que no te entiendo...

---Remus me vio... ---dijo sin rodeos

---Si... ahora la mala noticia

---¡Es eso! Remus me vio... y me hablo...

---No entiendo tu punto... explícate

---A mi me mandaron aquí por una misión especial... esa misión tiene que ver contigo únicamente, así que tu eres la única que debería verme y hablarme ¡Entonces no entiendo porque pasó esto! Pero eso no es lo peor... me caí. ---Lily intentó reprimir la risa, lo que acababa de escuchar le parecía tonto. ---¡Esto es serio! Mira... --- la chica caminó a través de una fila entera de bancas sin ningún problema... fue cuando Lily entendió el punto de Ellie ---No pude haberme caído, ni siquiera puedo tomar las cosas de este mundo a menos que así lo desee... fue como si me hubiese materializado

---¿Cómo si estuvieras presenten en este mundo en realidad?

---Si...

---¿Eso es normal?

---No, es por eso que me asusté... no se que pasa.

---A ver¿hiciste algo especial cuando estabas con él? Espera... en primera ¿por qué estabas con él?

---Estaba esperándote... entonces, él llegó y se sentó... lo vi triste, lo mire ---señaló su dedo índice --- y hablé para mi misma... fue cuando el me vio, me hice para atrás, tropecé con una silla y mejor desaparecí.

---Mira, no se que fue, se supone que tu sabes más de esto que yo, así que lo único que puedo decir es que tienes dos opciones: o evitas a Remus o intentas hablar de nuevo con él para ver que es lo que sucede. ---algo dentro de Ellie quería volver a encontrarse con Remus y de que el chico fuera capaz de verla... por alguna extraña razón se había sentido muy bien en aquel momento a pesar del susto. No... lo mejor era hacer lo correcto

---Mejor lo evito... de todas maneras iré arriba a ver si pueden darme alguna respuesta y ver si se sabe algo del medallón... ¿has descubierto algo?

---Eh... --- sabiendo que no le había dado importancia en su lista de pendientes mintió, claro que no servía de nada pues Ellie podía ver todos sus pensamientos---No...

---Más te vale que hagas algo antes del sábado... yo te veré hasta el miércoles

---Eso es en cuatro días... ¿por qué tanto tiempo?

---Tengo que preparar unos asuntos... de todas maneras puedes llamarme, solo di mi nombre PERO solo en caso urgente ¿vale?

---Esta bien... nos vemos.

* * *

Los días comenzaron a transcurrir rápidamente a partir de ese sábado, las conversaciones de todos los estudiantes se centraban en el banquete de Halloween y el baile de disfraces. Todos hablaban acerca de sus vestimentas, o de la decoración que tendría el castillo para esa noche, los deliciosos bocadillos que servirían e incluso se rumoraba sobre un espectáculo nocturno con los fantasmas del colegio. EL martes por la tarde, después de la clase de pociones, James llevó sus cosas a la Torre de Gryffindor y salió para caminar solo un momento, mientras sus amigos se dirigían al Gran Comedor por su cena. Varias chicas que cruzaban los pasillos, murmuraban entre ellas y reían por lo bajo al ver a James, no por nada ocurría esto, simplemente TODO el colegio sabía que uno de los muchachos más cotizados de Hogwarts se encontraba solterito para la fiesta de Halloween y cualquier chica podría ser la afortunada.

A pesar de que unas niñas de 5º. Curso de Ravenclaw comenzaron a seguirlo, él no le dio importancia, simplemente había alguien en su mente: Lily Evans. ¿Cómo le diría lo que había descubierto de Ethan sin que ella creyera que se trataba solo de mentiras? Solía pasar eso a menudo

con la pelirroja, justamente cuando era la verdad, ella lo consideraba como alguna trampa de Potter... continuó caminando por los pasillos y las chicas no dejaban de seguirle el paso, comenzaba a ser molesto...

---¿Qué no pueden dejarme en paz? ---gritó mientras se daba la media vuelta. Ellas simplemente rieron entre miradas nerviosas pero no se movieron ni un solo milímetro ---¡No pienso salir con ninguna de ustedes, y mucho menos si me acosan todo el día!

Se giró y siguió pensando por el mismo asunto... hasta que a las tres muchachas de Ravenclaw se le unieron dos de Hufflepuff y aumentaron las risitas tontas y las miradas indiscretas... James no aguantó más...

---¡Porque no desaparecen y me dejan en paz! --- sus ojos cambiaron de tono sin que ellas lo notaran, tornaron a un color rojizo que se propago rápidamente... sintió un fuego nacer de su pecho y recorrer a toda velocidad su cuerpo, incluso el tono de su voz cambió, era más grave, un tanto demoníaco (pero tampoco se imagínense un voz estilo "el exorcista"!) ---¡Lárguense!

En aquel instante todas las ventanas del pasillo donde estaban estallaron haciendo volar miles de trozos de cristal sobre de ellas... las chicas gritaron asustadas, tres de ellas huyeron del lugar, otra se pegó a la pared evitando el vidrió cayendo pero la última de ellas se quedó en el mismo lugar tan solo cubriéndose la cara sin dejar de gritar... James se espantó al ver lo que había pasado ¿acaso él lo había provocado?

---¿Estas bien Christine?—alcanzó a escuchar Potter que preguntaba la chica a su amiga, que seguía con las manos en el rostro... Christine alzó el rostro y miró las palmas de sus manos completamente rojas... James nunca había escuchado gritos tan ensordecedores, el rostro de la chica estaba lleno de cortadas desfigurándolo y sus manos estaban llenas de sangre... ---¡Mira lo que hiciste!

--- ¿Yo? ---se preguntó a si mismo bastante asustado ---No... no pude... --- James se dio la media vuelta y corrió sin parar...

_---¿Te das cuenta de lo que eres capaz de hacer?_

---¡Cállate!...¡Déjame en paz! ---Potter se cubrió los oídos como si eso detuviera la voz en su cabeza

---_Podrías hacer mucho... mucho más..._

---¡Yo no hice nada!

---_Claro que fuiste tu... y todo es gracias al cristal de Utgard... _--- fue cuando el chico comprendió que esa voz tan áspera tenía que ver con el medallón. Desde que lo había encontrado, había comenzado a escucharla...

---¿Qué quieres! ...¡Déjame tranquilo! --- se detuvo en el pasillo y lo gritó a todo pulmón...

---_Simplemente lleva el Cristal a la sala donde lo encontraste..._

_---_No se donde está y no pienso buscarlo... ¡búscate a alguien más!

_-_--_Eres un idiota...--- _aquel personaje invisible comenzó a reírse de una forma escalofriante. James no sabía si se había vuelto loco o porque le pasaba eso_ --- Todo el tiempo lo has tenido contigo... solo que no lo podías ver hasta que lo usaras... sí, tu provocaste aquellas heridas de la chica, estabas tan enojado..._

---¡No es cierto!

_---Jajajaja... claro que no estabas tan furioso como lo esta en este momento... si usaras esto a tu favor podrías conseguir lo que quisieras... a Lily incluso... _---James dejó de respirar por un momento, aquella era una oferta que no podía rechazar... como si Berseks leyera su mente... --- _El cristal está en tu bolsillo..._

* * *

---Te amo Hallie... ---habló a su oído para después tomar asiento a su lado en la mes de Gryffindor

---No empieces con eso Sirius...

---¿Empezar con que?

---Con lo de " te amo Hallie"--- mencionó la chica imitando la voz

---Te dije que te lo iba a repetir hasta que me perdonaras

---Ok, estas perdonado ¿contento? Ahora déjame cenar a gusto por favor... --- Lily, Melanie y Remus veían a sus dos amigos sin decir nada pero reprimiendo las ganas de reírse por lo tonto que se veían discutiendo... la cena era divertida, pues podían enterarse de cuanto chisme en el colegio. Todos los alumno se pasaban de mesa en mesa recogiendo información de las casas vecinas y transfiriendo nueva...

---¿Supieron de los de séptimo? ---preguntó Remus a todos llamando su atención. Las chicas y Black negaron con la cabeza... ---En pociones hicieron _Veritaserum_ a escondidas unas de Slytherin, solo que las tontas lo dejaron en una taza y Aretha Skeeter lo bebió...

---¿La chismosa de Ravenclaw? --- inquirió Black perdiendo en poco el color

---Si, Sirius...aquella chica con la que te vimos... --- Remus no siguió hablando pues el muchacho le había tapado la boca

---¿Qué te vieron haciendo que? ---Hallie le pareció "interesante" ese detalle

---Eh... solo trataba de hechizarla para que me hiciera mi tarea de transformaciones... ¡eso!

---Tu estas peor cada día...

---Bueno, si ustedes dos quieren seguir discutiendo ---interrumpió la pelirroja--- creo que a mí y a Melanie si no interesa saber como termino la historia... sigue Rems

---¡Dicen que comenzó a divulgar todos los secretos de sus amigas! Unos de Ravenclaw de nuestro curso dicen que la llevaron a su habitación y la encerraron ahí...

---Menos mal... ¡para que queremos saber tantas mentiras! ---Sirius se cruzó de brazos dispuesto a continuar con las noticias del día pero algo más llamó la atención y no solo la suya... la del colegio entero.

---¡Señora Pomfrey¡Señora Pomfrey!

---¿Que escándalo es este? ---preguntó la profesora McGonagall levantándose de su asiento

---¡Necesitamos ayuda! ---la chica que hablaba llevaba a abrazada a la otra, Christine no cesaba de gritar y sostenerse con horror el rostro. Poco a poco se abrían paso entre la gente...

---¡Madre mía¡Pero que paso! ---mencionó la subdirectora al ver a la chica. ---¡Abran paso¡Poppy... tenemos que llevarla de inmediato a la enfermería!

Los de la mesa de Gryffindor que eran los más cercanos vieron espantados la escena... Lily miró el rostro de la muchacha de Hufflepuff, la carne parecía abierta a profundidad y a pesar de que las heridas habían dejado de sangrar, no había ni un solo centímetro libre del liquido rojizo. Minerva y la enfermera desparecieron con la estudiante dejando tras de sí murmullos... todos comenzaron a hacerse las mismas preguntas... ¿Qué le había pasado¿Quien la había atacado¿Había sido un accidente?

---No se pudo haber hecho eso sola... ¿de que manera? ---preguntó Mel en voz alta...

---Talvez con algún hechizo o una poción... esos menjurjes raros puedes explotar... ---respondió su hermana. Black fue el siguiente en hablar.

---¿Alguno la reconoció? --- todos negaron simplemente con al cabeza... --- ¿Y si alguien realmente la atacó?

---Pues no creo que algún estudiante haya sido capaz de hacer algo así... esa clase de heridas solo las puede hacer algún mago oscuro... ---concluyó Remus mientras aún se escuchaba el eco de los gritos de Christine.

---¿_Un mago oscuro? _---pensó para si misma Lily... _---¡Berseks! Debió ser él... pero ¿por medio de quien?_ --- de pronto una idea le lleno la cabeza, el nombre de una persona comenzó a retumbar en sus cabeza... ---Oigan... ¿han visto a James?

* * *

**Chap dedicado a Kymie... THANKS NIÑA!**

Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews que creo qeu no fueron muchos**... RECOMENDACION! LA OTRA CARA! LEAN,** es un fic que escribo desde hace más de dos años y no puedo acabar, jejeje... pero pronto llegará el final! En fin... ahi los dejo porque espero poder encontrar un poco de tiempo para seguir escribiendo... **BAYO! Y NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS!**


	7. La noche de todos los santos

**7. La noche de todos los santos**

James salió de la sala del cristal de Utgard sintiendo que había dejado una gran carga ahí dentro, ya no escuchaba esa horrible voz ni sentía que alguien lo acechaba. Ya completamente tranquilo regresó a la torre, se le había quitado el hambre. Encontró la sala común con casi todo Gryffindor con caras pálidas... encontró a Remus y Sirius en uno de los rincones junto al trío de chicas.

---¿Qué sucede?

---¿Dónde estabas Jim?

---Eh... caminando¿por qué la pregunta Sirius?

---¿No supiste? --- inquirió el mismo Black, después habló Remus con voz seria

---Una chica fue atacada, pero no saben quien fue... la llevaron a la enfermería, en seguida McGonagall mandó a todos a sus salas comunes.

---¿En serio? --- el color desapareció un tanto de sus mejillas, se dio la media vuelta y se dio cuenta de que aquella sensación de acecho no se iría del todo. --- Eh, tengo un poco de sueño... mañana me cuentan el chisme ¿vale?

Se encaminó a las escaleras de caracol hacia su habitación, pero Lily lo siguió. Antes de que abriera la puerta del dormitorio de los de séptimo año empezó el interrogatorio.

---¿Por qué no estabas en el comedor? --- preguntó Lily haciéndole de detective, tenía una punzada en el estomago que el provocaba la duda de si era James o no el responsable.

---Eh, no tenía hambre...

---Siempre dices que la clase de pociones te abre el apetito

---Es que me sentía mal... por eso fui a caminar

---¿En serio?... ¿No te encontraste algo interesante en el camino? --- James se giró a mirarla. Se acercó a ella y la tomó por los brazos apretándola un poco más de lo debido. Ella se asustó un poco y se dio cuenta de que las pupilas de Potter no parecían ser las mismas, las notaba un tanto rojas.

---¿Qué insinúas?...

---Eh, nada... solo quería saber sino habías visto algo a alguien extraño... ¿ahora, me puedes soltar? Me estas lastimando... --- aligeró la presión en sus brazos y retomó el dulce y usual color avellana.

---Lo siento...

---La chica tenía unas feas heridas en la cara... --- un pequeño brillo sobre el hombro de Potter llamó su atención, acercó la mano y tomó el trozo de vidrio uniendo cabos... _¡No puede ser!_

---Eh, fui a las cocinas y me caí sobre uno de los elfos... llevaba un platón de cristal

---Creí que habías dicho que no tenías hambre

---Pues me sentí mejor después de caminar y fui por algo porque ya no había casi nadie en el comedor ¿contenta?

---Lo dices como si te estuviera acusando de algo

---Pues eso parece... yo no vi nada ni se nada del ataque¿esta bien?

---Todos están asustados... no es que te culpe de algo... además, con esto, no se sabe si la fiesta seguirá en pie.

---Seguro que sí...

---Bueno, de ser así... más te vale que te dejes de meter en mi vida ¿quieres?

---¿Ahora de que hablas? --- comenzaba a perder la paciencia...

---NO soy tuya, NO soy tu novia y con mayor razón, NO pienso ir contigo al baile

---¡Yo nunca dije eso!

---¿En serio?... ¡Entonces debo suponer que Ethan es el que me miente!

---¡Ese idiota!... ¡El es el que te está engañando!

---¡Por favor James, deja de echarle la culpa a los demás por tus errores!... Creí que eras lo suficientemente maduro como para darte cuenta que haciendo todas estas estupideces no conseguirías mi atención... ---Evans se encamino escaleras abajo, pero james antes la detuvo por el brazo.

---Tienes que creerme... lo que te haya dicho él, no es cierto, Ethan es el farsante.

---Por favor, déjate de mentiras y suéltame

---¿Por qué habría de decírtelas si se perfectamente que con ello solo conseguiría que me odiaras? --- Lily consideró que eso tenía sentido después de todo, se quedó mirando fijamente los ojos de Potter... ¿A quien le iba a creer más?... ¿Al chico que le gustaba o al que llevaba toda la escuela buscando algo más que amistad con ella?

---James, no se quien sea el mentiroso y quien sea el honesto, pero no me interesas, solo quiero que entiendas eso --- trató de sonar honesta sin ser hiriente. James solo la soltó y dejo que la chica desapareciera.

* * *

¡Al fin era sábado por la mañana! El castillo lleno de ruido, todos corriendo de lado a lado y de arriba a abajo, Hagrid acarreando las calabazas gigantes que se utilizarían en le banquete de aquella noche, el profesor Flitwick decorando junto a la profesora McGonagall el Gran Comedor... pero seguro no había más emocionada que Hallie.

---¿Qué hora es?

---¡Es la quinta vez que me lo preguntas! --- le gritó su hermana llegando al medio día camino al estadio de Quidditch. Los chicos entrenarían un par de horas y luego se irían a preparar todos para la noche. ---¡Todavía faltan más de ocho horas!

---No te enojes... no es mi culpa que no estés emocionada.

---Chicas, dejen de pelear por una tontería ¿vale? --- intervino la pelirroja llegando al estadio y subiendo las escaleras de las gradas.

---Bueno... eh... y Lily... eh... ¿a que hora te verás con Ethan? --- simplemente Hallie no podía evitar el tema de la fiesta

---Antes del banquete

---Genial... al menos tu y Mel tendrán pareja... Sirius comienza a hartarme un poco con el asunto de "te amo", le dije que lo perdonaba pero sigue diciéndolo...

---¿Y eso es malo? --- inquirió con ironía Evans

---Si... bueno, no... es que es un poco incomodo, no se si realmente lo siente o solo lo hace por seguir rogando.

---Al menos hay quien te lo diga, yo ni eso--- dijo Melanie sorprendiendo a las otras dos

---¿De que hablas?

---De que yo tampoco tendré pareja Hal

---¿No irás con Rems? --- tomaron asiento esperando que el equipo saliera a entrenar.

---No Lily... parece que sigue molesto. --- la chica dirigió la mirada hasta el lado contrario del estadio donde estaba Lupin sentado, solo.

---¿Molesto?

---Después del asunto de quererse parecer a Sirius fue a pedirme una disculpa pero me puse de orgullosa y le dije que no, entonces me respondió que no me entendía... que si le había dicho eso a Sirius había sido por algo y que el no iba a estar rogándome... y pues, se enojo. ---antes de que se comentara algo, un chico llamó la atención de todas

---Hola... eh Lily ¿puedo hablar contigo? ---era Ethan

---Seguro... las veo luego --- antes de que las perdiera de vista, vio a Melanie sonriéndole y a la otra guiñándole un ojo y alzando los pulgares. ---¿Qué pasa?

---Eh, vamos a un lugar más tranquilo --- sonrió maliciosamente y la llevo a los vestidores, ya se habían desocupado. Se sentaron en un banca bastante cercanos.

---¿Por qué tanto misterio?

---Pues, solo quería estar contigo un rato a solas antes de la fiesta --- se acercó más y comenzó a besarle el cuello. Eso le hacía cosquillas a la chica sin embargo no haría que se detuviera.

---Espera... --- recordó por un segundo a James y su platica de unos días atrás, a pesar de que habían pasado ya cuatro días no se le iba de la cabeza.

---¿Qué cosa?

---Solo veme a los ojos... --- el chico fijo sus pupila azuladas en las esmeraldas de ella. Era la manera de ver de Lily si la gente era honesta. No duró más de cinco segundos antes de que el chico desviara la mirada

---¿Que es eso?... ¿Me estas leyendo la mente?

---Algo parecido... – menciono la pelirroja ya con una duda¿James le había dicho la verdad?... ¿Era el chico que tenía frente a sí el que tenía algo que esconder? Ella seguía ensimismada en sus pensamientos cuando el comenzó a besarla de nueva cuenta, esta vez sobre los labios rojos. ---No, espera...

---¿Qué te pasa?

---Es que... hay algo que esta mal.--- Jerrod no dijo nada, solo frunció el ceño dejando que ella hablara --- Le reclamé a James lo que te dijo hace una semana antes de Hogsmeade y dijo que tu eres el que mentía

---¿Y le crees!... ¡Obviamente me haría parecer el malo!

---Pero... --- había algo que no podía explicar la pelirroja dentro de sí...

---Oye, olvidémonos de esto... Potter está celoso, es solo eso ¿vale?

---Creo que si...

---Entonces¿porqué no divertirnos un poco? --- mencionó con tono pícaro. Se acercó a sus labios por segunda vez, la chica cedió y comenzaron a disfrutar de los roces. El pasó peligrosamente su mano por la espalda de la chica tratando de llegar por debajo de la ropa...

---No Ethan... --- le gustaba el muchacho pero tampoco le sería tan fácil llegar a "ese" punto con tan poco tiempo de salir.

* * *

---Bueno, entonces vayamos al campo y practiquemos un poco... sé que todos están ansiosos por la fiesta pero traten de concentrarse ¿vale? --- todos salieron con caras largas. El equipo, incluido Sirius, le habían reclamado por la práctica de aquella mañana. James fue el último en salir de los vestidores...

Todos fueron al centro del campo, pasaron una pierna por encima de su escobas y en segundos se alzaron por el aire. Comenzaron las jugadas planeadas y notaron que había algunos problemas en los pases.

---Muy bien, detengámonos un segundo... --- todos bajaron al suelo firme--- Brian, no estas llegando al pase de Janet, trata de acelerar más... no hay gran ciencia en ello. --- lo intentaron de nueva cuenta pero en esta ocasión una bludger había golpeado al cazador antes de poder coger el pase de la chica. Todos bajaron al ver que Brian no podía seguir jugando, estaba bastante mareado y decía ver manchas por todos lados.

---Esta bien... llévenlo a la enfermería, tendremos que seguir esto otro día. --- todos asintieron. James tomó su escoba pero se dio cuenta de que sus apuntes de habían quedado en los vestidores. Dejó su escoba en la entrada de los vestidores, escuchó algunos murmullos, creyó que talvez sería algún rezagado hasta que...

---No Ethan... --- era Lily, no le cabía duda... saco de la túnica su varita y corrió. Solo vio al chico encima de Evans antes de que éste saliera volando contra los armarios, perdiendo el sentido... ¡pero James no había dicho ningún hechizo! ---¡Que hiciste!--- no respondió, tenía la respiración agitada--- ¡Que te pasa!

---¿Que me pasa?... ¡Me estas reclamando después de que te quito a ese idiota de encima!

---¡No tenías porque hacerlo!

---¡Te estaba protegiendo!

---¡Pues déjame que para eso tengo cerebro y varita... puedo hacerlo sola!

---¡Perfecto! Entonces te dejo para que puedan terminar lo que empezaron y así pueda ganar él su apuesta.

---¡Que dijiste!

---¡Lo que oíste! --- estaban tan cercanos que Lily podía ver claramente los ojos de James. En ningún momento le quitaron la mirada de encima... era honesto, aunque también podía ver aquel extraño fulgor rojo en donde siempre había sido color avellana

---No soy ninguna apuesta... son solo tus celos enfermizos

---¿Crees que es eso?

---Si... y que no encuentras otra manera más inteligente de decir "¡Mírame, mírame¡Existo!"

---Entonces creerás que es inventó mío que este tipo no le intereses en lo más mínimo, que quiera quitarle lo santa a su bomboncito de fuego y que vaya esta noche con su novia... ¿por qué sabías que tiene novia o no te lo dijo?

---Aunque quisieras... no vales la pena --- salió pisando fuerte de los vestidores. No se detuvo por nada, estaba tan furiosa con el chico... ¡como podía inventar todo eso tan solo para arruinarle su cita!... ---¡Ellie! --- pasaron un par de segundos y fue materializándose poco a poco siguiendo los pasos de la pelirroja

---¿Qué sucede?

---James... --- entró al castillo, subió las escaleras rumbo a la tercera planta, con el ángel siguiéndola...

---¿Qué hay con él?

---Él... él... ---la vista se le nublaba a cada paso, un par de lagrimas no tardaron en derramarse.

---¡Tiempo! --- Ellie se paró delante de ella y la detuvo preocupada. ---¿Qué pasa?

---Creo que... --- siempre que lo veía enojado tenía los ojos rojos, el extraño ataque, la ausencia de James, que los chicos hablaran sobre un extraño medallón que tenía Potter y ahora que pudiera hacer magia sin ni siquiera utilizar la magia (James nunca había sido bueno en hechizos sin pronunciar) --- James tiene el cristal...

---¿Qué! ... ¿Estas segura?

---Eso creo... sí el lo tiene, lo recuperas y todo se acaba ¿verdad?

---Por supuesto... bueno, entonces me voy a verlo, talvez me lleve al medallón esta misma noche

---Espera... ¿puedo pedirte un favor? --- se limpió las lagrimas que surcaban sus mejillas.

---¿Qué cosa?

---¿Puedes ver si... si lo que dice James es cierto? --- Ellie se acercó a ella y colocó su dedo sobre la frente de la chica: pudo ver así lo que acababa de pasar unos minutos atrás.

---Si con eso te llegas a sentir mejor, cuenta con ello. --- le sonrió a Lily, fue cuando ella sintió un calor que la envolvía poco a poco, como si la sonrisa del ángel tuviera una magia especial que te quitara la tristeza.

Ellie acompaño a Lily hasta su habitación donde se quedó dormida, luego se dirigió a la habitación de los chicos. Buscó por toda la habitación alguna pista que revelara el posible secreto de Potter pero no había nada. No tardó más de cinco minutos cuando la puerta se abrió y dejó paso a James, Sirius y Remus. El primero dejó caer su escoba sobre su baúl, el segundo la depositó con suavidad en la cama y el tercero guardó una libreta sobre su mesa de noche, todo lo hicieron en silencio pero evidentemente se notaba que el humor de Potter no era el mejor.

---¿Puedes dejar tu mal humor para otro día? Hay fiesta hoy y será genial así que si no te molestaría...

---¡Si me molesta Sirius!

---¿Bájale, quieres? Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de lo que te haya pasado...--- Black bajó la voz tan solo para que lo escuchara Lupin --- Claro que nos damos cuenta de que se trata de Lily

---¿Porque no nos cuentas James?

---¡Porque no quiero Rems! A final de cuentas ustedes creen que invento todo... --- sin importarle que aun trajera puesto el uniforme sudado de Quidditch, abrió la puerta y salió furioso

---Este chico esta peor cada día... pero ya veras, le conseguiré pareja en la noche y todo será como siempre. --- Sirius sonrió antes de desaparecer tras la puerta del baño.

Ellie no sabía a ciencia cierta de que se trataba, podía ser el medallón o podía ser por lo mismo que estaba alterada Lily... _¿Por qué le dan tantas vueltas a lo mismo?... Se quieren ¡y ya!_... Se quedó de pie pensando por un segundo. Remus se paró delante de un espejo que tenía sobre una de las paredes y notó el reflejo de la misma chica que había visto un día antes... ¡la rubia desconocida!

---¡Oye, que haces aquí!

---¿Me hablaste? --- inquirió Ellie de lo más normal

---¡Que haces en nuestra habitación! --- Remus la tomó con algo de fuerza por el brazo, fue cuando ella se percató de lo que estaba pasando...

---¡Ahhhhh! --- desapareció en aquel ínstate presa del miedo ¡Como era que pasaba eso!

Solo tras ella dejó una pequeña y fina pluma blanca, una muy suave. Remus la recogió un tanto asustado y la miró...sin saber que pensar, la guardó en una caja de su baúl con una pequeña sonrisa... tan pronto como se fue el miedo sintió ganas de verla nuevamente.

* * *

_  
---Jajaja... sabía que había hecho bien en escogerte a ti..._

---¡Cállate! --- era otra vez la voz en su cabeza, tan siniestra como las veces anteriores, solo que en esta ocasión, aquel personaje misterioso dueño de la voz sonaba un tanto entusiasmado

_---Ni siquiera confías en tus propios amigos... ni ellos en ti, mucho menos Lily_

---¡Déjame en paz! No has hecho nada para que Lily me crea...

_---Pues ya es hora ¿no crees? Debes ir por el cristal de Utgard, te será muy útil esta noche... podrás lograr que Lily sea tuya... _--- James se quedó en silencio... la sala común estaba vacía. --- _Sabes donde esta el salón... solo ve por él y yo me encargaré del resto._

---Yo quiero que Lily esté conmigo porque ella así lo desee no porque una loca voz de mi cabeza la obligue.

_---¡Cállate imbecil! Tus estupideces sentimentales podrían poner en riesgo todo el plan_

---¡Pues búscate a alguien más y déjame tranquilo! --- por un instante James creyó haberse librado de Berseks... pero la tranquilidad solo le duró unos segundos

_---Hay alguien ahí que te estaba viendo... solo que tu no la puedes ver... _

---¡Que?

_---¡Ve por el medallón!... ¡AHORA! _--- James sintió presión en su pecho como si no pudiera respirar y una mano invisible lo empujó hacia la salida de la Torre de Gryffindor.

* * *

Ellie apareció sobre el pasillo del tercer piso, justo en el momento en el que James salía por detrás del cuadro de la señora Gorda. Aunque le intrigaba mucho porque Remus podía verla además de Lily, se dio cuenta de que no podía perder más tiempo. El chico comenzó a correr con el ángel detrás de si, ella no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de encontrar el medallón, y si era James el que lo tenía, con mayor razón tenía que recuperarlo. El cristal de Utgard sobre sus manos era peligroso y más con lo de Lily encima.

Llegó al final del corredor pero ya James ya no estaba. Había al menos una decena de cuadros, todos ellos de distintos tamaños y con personajes bastante singulares. Intentó ver a través de las paredes (estilo rayos X) y notó que en todos excepto uno se podía ver el exterior del castillo. El que parecía tener una habitación por detrás era uno de un caballero de aspecto gracioso, con un gran bigote rubio completamente despeinado. Se acercó y cruzó la pared respirando lentamente... cuando estaba del otro lado estaba completamente a oscuras a pesar de ser pasado del medio día, lo único que le ayudaba era que ella misma desprendía un brillo que iluminaba un poco el camino.

Caminó hasta mirar el cofre de Asgard, aquel cofre de sangre con los hechizos protectores grabados sobre de sí. Ellie por un instante vio con claridad la imagen del mismo Berseks creando aquella caja para proteger el medallón... pero después el recuerdo era borroso. Solo alcanzaba a ver como robaba una niña de unos 9 o 10 años de su casa... y luego nada... Abrió los ojos notando que una gota comenzaba a escurrirle por al sien, estaba sudando frío... se sentía asustada, aunque sabía a la perfección que eso no era posible ¡era un ángel!

Abrió el cofre y comenzó a destapar la tela negra aterciopelada con la esperanza de encontrar ahí el medallón... ¡estaba vació¡Eso quería decir que James...

---¿Buscabas esto? --- tenía en la mano el medallón, moviéndolo como un péndulo... era aquella voz rasposa que a veces sonaba en su cabeza. Alzó la cabeza y vio a James, pero al mismo tiempo podía ver en su mirada a Berseks.

---Déjalo en paz... --- su voz temblaba... era como recordar algo que hubiese vivido, aquella impotencia en su presencia

---Sabes mejor que yo que sin este chico, yo no podría regresar... alguien tiene que pagar los platos rotos ¿no crees? --- más imágenes comenzaron a salir de algún escondido en su memoria... la niña lloraba cuando la arrebataban de los brazos de su madre... luego veía a Berseks diciendo unas palabras bastante extrañas frente a la niña inconsciente... luego todo se volvía oscuridad... estaba muerta la pequeña.

---Te advierto que...

---¿Tu advertirme?... Bien sabes que no sirve de nada ser un ángel... tu mamá era uno de ellos¿acaso no lo recuerdas? ---Ellie intentó no escuchar las palabras que se arrastraban por toda la habitación con un frialdad increíble. Sabía que no debía escucharlo ¡le habían advertido que Berseks la trataría de herir con su vida terrenal! ... ¡Tenía que dejar de escucharlo! ---Dio su vida por ti... y ni así pudo salvarte... ¿por qué harías tu lo mismo que ella si sabes en el fondo que el chico, y si tengo suerte, algunos más morirán? --- la luz que despedía Ellie comenzó a debilitarse, sentía un vacío en el pecho que la hería a cada segundo... calló sobre sus rodillas aunque en vano intentaba mantener la fuerza.

Berseks comenzó a pronunciar palabras en un extraño idioma aunque Ellie comprendía lo que estaba haciendo... estaba encerrando su fuerza con la intención de que sus poderes dejaran de funcionar, de que no pudiera intervenir en sus planes.

---No... vas a lograr... nada de... --- pero la voz de Ellie se apagaba con cada palabra del brujo, elevó su voz hasta que era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación. El ángel cayó desvalido sobre el suelo, ya ni siquiera podía mantener los párpados abiertos... ---Lily... --- ya no pudo viajar hasta la pelirroja, simplemente se dejó vencer y dejó de moverse...

---Perfecto... ahora que estamos libres de obstáculos, tenemos que prepararnos, esta será una noche muy agitada...

James se guardó el medallón en el bolsillo de la túnica y salió por las escaleras del quinto piso, perdiendo el brillo rojizo de sus ojos y sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

WOW! Hace un buen que no escribía de este y para ser sinceros, me gustó mucho como quedó el final... ahora sí¡ya viene la fiesta! Y va a estar SUPER PADRE! Bueno agradezco infinitamente a Kymie, mi única lectora (SNIF SNIF!) y OBVIO va para ti este y todos los chaps! Eres una niña súper linda, te adoro chava!

EN fin, los dejo aquí porque planeo escribir un poquitín más de este y de mi otro fic... recuerden LA OTRA CARA ESTA PROXIMA SU FINAL! Pero el siguiente fic esta en proceso, así que no se librarán de mí por mucho tiempo

BAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	8. ¿Dulce o truco?

**

* * *

8. ¿Dulce o truco?

* * *

**

---¡Vamos Lily! Tenemos que apresurarnos, el banquete comenzó hace 10 minutos... --- las hermanas Littrell ya estaban listas y esperaban solo a la pelirroja que llevaba más de media hora encerrada en el baño...

---Ya casi estoy... es solo que el maquillaje

---Yo te puedo ayudar --- mencionó amablemente Hallie aunque la única intención era que abriera la puerta y así sacarla de ahí.

---No, yo puedo sola... eh... ¿porque no se adelantan? --- Melanie intercambió miradas de resignación son su hermana

---Esta bien... nos vemos en el comedor

---¿Te apartamos un lugar o estarás con Ethan? --- agregó finalmente Hallie

---Eh, no... creo que estaré con ustedes --- escuchó pasos deslizándose hacia fuera de la habitación y después la puerta cerrándose. La chica se miró en el espejo... ¡estaba perfecta! Ya estaba lista, todo en su lugar... pero no quería ver ni a Ethan ni a James sino hasta que Ellie le dijera como estaban las cosas... ---¡Ellie! --- pero el ángel no aparecía, era la tercera vez que la llamaba y no recibía respuesta. ---¿Porque no respondes...?

Pasó un par de minutos esperando que algo sucediera, pero al notar que solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo, decidió salir de ahí. Quiso pensar que Ellie seguía arreglando el problema o talvez que estaba todo resuelto... en ese caso, ni tiempo para una despedida había tenido...

* * *

---Vamos Hallie, no quiero perderme nada más del banquete --- Mel bajó por las escaleras de caracol y notó que solo había una persona en la Sala Común...

---Llegando un poco tarde ¿no cree señorita? --- Sirius se acercó hasta ella y le tomó la mano para ayudarla a bajar los últimos escalones. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos a una distancia bastante apropiada para un beso...

---¿Tu que haces aquí todavía?

---Esperando a mi pareja... parece que ya la encontré --- se acercó unos centímetros más aspirando el olor de los labios de la chica...

---Yo también, Hallie esta allá arriba a punto de bajar...

---Pero ella parece que ya no me quiere... creí que te gustaría algo ahora que tu también eres libre ---Melanie miró como Sirius se pasaba lentamente la lengua por sus labios, los hacía ver más tentadores aún... ---Remus no sabe lo que tiene enfrente si está dispuesto a dejarte ir así de fácil.

---Pues parece que me lo gane, no debí andar inventando cosas y debí decir la verdad...

---El problema es que tú no querías cambiar la forma de ser de Remus... lo que querías era cambiar de chico... --- ella afirmó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba dispuesta a unir los labios...

---Lily no quiere salir todavía... --- escucharon a Hallie en las escaleras. Solamente les dio el tiempo justo para separarse y aparentar que nada ocurría.

---Remus tampoco ha salido... --- mencionó Black sin dejar de mirar a Melanie e imaginándose por un segundo sintiendo su boca. Luego miró a la otra gemela con una tremenda sonrisa... --- Buenas noches madame...

Sirius hizo una reverencia al estar frente a su propia cortesana francesa. Hallie traía un vestido largo con un corsette que entallaba su delgada y bien delineada figura. Tenía encaje negro sobre las orillas del escote, se podía ver claramente su espalda teniendo el cabello oscuro recogido en un moño elegante pero a la vez juvenil. Los tacones altos, al igual que el vestido, eran rojos carmín. Traía una fina cadena plateada con un rubí en forma de corazón y un muy suave maquillaje (tampoco quería parecer mujer de la vida fácil!)

---Ah, hola... --- dijo mientras se ponía los guantes largos de satín pasando de largo al muchacho.

---Estaba preguntándome si me permitiría acompañarla esta noche para protegerla

---¿Protegerme? --- lo miró incrédula, pero al verlo se dio cuenta de que todo era parte de un juego que supuso tenía que ver con su disfraz. Sirius simulaba traer su varita como si fuera alguna clase de arma muggle. ---¿De que podría saber?

---Es una misión secreta... no puedo revelarla--- la tomó de un brazo y la jaló hasta una pared como escondiéndose de alguien. --- Solo podría decirle si usted coopera con mi misión... --- bajó la voz "cuidándose" de quienes lo vigilaran --- Tengo que disfrutar la noche con mi novia... ¿esta dispuesta a ayudarme?

---¿Quién es usted caballero? --- Hal lo miró de pies a cabeza, realmente se veía apuesto. Traía un smoking blanco, impecable, su cabello peinado en lugar del alboroto diario que solía llevar, incluso olía delicioso.

---Bond... Sirius Bond--- la chica no pudo reprimir la risa, Black había utilizado voz de hot line, un tono bastante sensual, sexy, papi. --- Soy un espía... mis mejores armas son la "varita" y la seducción.

---Entonces, creo que yo también seré su victima...

---Pues solo si usted no coopera con esta situación hostil en la que nos encontramos. --- le extendió el brazo, la chica lo tomó gustosa y salieron juntos por el retrato de la señora Gorda.

Melanie miró todo un poco decepcionada... ¡como podía Sirius jugar así con las dos! Y a final de cuentas¿para que era todo eso? No tendría ni a Remus ni a Sirius... Soltó un pequeño sollozo mientras se limpiaba una lagrima antes de que resbalase por su mejilla.

---No deberías llorar... ---Melanie alzó la cabeza y miró al muchacho frente a ella, de no ser por aquellos ojos ambarinos nunca lo hubiese reconocido, aquella mascara blanca que cubría la mitad del rostro

Su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás, traía un pantalón y botas negras con chaleco y corbata del mismo tono, un saco de cola (de enfrente es corto pero atrás es largo... me explico?), su camisa blanca con el cuello levantado y unos guantes de piel negra muy suave, la capa que traía encima le daba un toque de más elegancia. (espero que sepan de que personaje hablo!)

---Creo que tengo una buena razón...

---¿En serio?... ¿Que podría hacer llorar a una princesa?

---No tener a su príncipe a su lado esta noche y todo por una tontería... ¿crees que él pueda perdonarme?

---Puede que no... pero yo podría acompañarla si no le molesta que utilice esta mascara.

---¿Toda la noche?... ¿Por qué?

---Talvez no le guste lo que vea... --- esas palabras fueron como hacerle ver a Melanie lo que le había hecho a Lupin, se sintió un poco herida pues su voz no era la dulce melodía de siempre.

---¿Puedo intentar? --- le colocó la mano sobre la máscara pero él la detuvo --- Me di cuenta de que importa más lo de aquí... --- le puso su propia mano sobre su corazón y luego llevó la suya a la careta blanca. Se la quitó lentamente viendo a Remus al rostro.

---¿Qué opinas? --- ella respondió a su pregunta con un tibio beso.

---Creo que ya encontré a mi príncipe... --- entrelazó sus manos y permaneció cerca de su pecho mientras él la abrazaba.

---Y y a mi princesa... te ves... exquisita --- Remus la separó de si para verla un poco mejor: su vestido era largo en una combinación de verdes claros, de mangas largas pero tela vaporosa con un escote en forma de ojal, su cabello negro lo traía recogido en media cola con algunos mechones sueltos en frente y una tiara que lo adornaba. Había maquillado sus ojos de forma que brillaban más de lo normal y llamaba la atención un dije dorado en su cuello en forma de rosa.

---¿Qué le parece si bajamos a la fiesta señorita? --- menciono Lupin son su sonrisa mientras se ponía de nueva cuenta la máscara

---Con todo gusto caballero... --- se abrió el retrato de la Señora Gorda pero en seguida chocaron con una pareja

---¡Hey Remus!... con más calma amigo, no ves que estaba ocupado. --- Sirius tenía rodeada a Hallie por la cintura y ya tenía marcas de labial por toda la boca. Black y Melanie se miraron por un segundo, quien también estaba abrazada por el otro chico... fue como si intercambiaran celos con la mirada.

---Lo siento Don Juan...

---No, no, no... hoy soy Sirius Bond ¿vale?

---Si, lo que tu digas... ¿y James?

---Eh, supongo que en la fiesta... dijo que iría a vigilar a Ethan.

---Debería hacer otra cosa con su vida además de obsesionarse con Lily... bueno¿bajamos todos juntos?

---¡Claro! Ya quiero ver los adornos del comedor y... --- Hal comenzó a hablar aunque en realidad ninguno de los otros tres prestaba mucha atención pues cada quien traía sus preocupaciones en la cabeza. Llegaron al gran comedor, a la entrada estaban las mesas de la comida y después alrededor del centro de la sala había varias mesas para los estudiantes, en la parte frontal estaba el escenario donde una banda tocaba animadamente.

---No veo a James... --- Remus escrutó cada rincón con su aguda vista...

---¿No es ese?

---¿Cuál? --- preguntaron los otros tres a Hallie

---El que tiene como cuatro chicas mostrándole sus escotes... por allá --- señaló una mesa donde había un muchacho con varias chicas rodeándolo con atuendos bastantes atrevidos.

---Ay no... luego porque se queja... --- los cuatro se encaminaron hacia dicho lugar con Remus y Sirius por delante... --- Hey, guapo... ¿puedes venir un momento?

---¡Rems! Disculpen señoritas... en un segundo vuelvo con ustedes y sus amigas --- le echo una mirada pícara al escote de la más cercana, todas rieron y se dispersaron por el salón

---¿Qué haces?

---Divirtiéndome antes de la media noche...

---¿Qué? --- inquirió Sirius viéndolo de forma extraña... --- Bueno, como sea... espero que hayas olvidado esa idea tonta de seguir a Ethan

---No es una idea tonta si con ello recupero a Lily...

---¿Quieres recuperar a Lily mientras coqueteas con medio Hogwarts...

---No entiendes Rems... y tu tampoco Sirius, mejor déjenme en paz --- empujo a ambos al pasar y desaparecer entre la gente.

---¿Qué le ocurre? --- Lupin ocupó el lugar en el que había estado sentado su amigo y todos lo imitaron...

* * *

James salió al vestíbulo y se recargó en una de las viejas armaduras de la entrada, todavía había gente esperando a sus parejas o personas platicando simplemente alejas de la música alta. No se daba cuenta pero a cada paso que daba, robaba la atención de una chica que no dudaba en suspirar por aquel personaje tan apuesto. Su vestimenta era evidente, un vampiro... lo que más destacaba era la capa de cuello levantada roja y negra además de esa pose de aristócrata transilvano, así galante como tenebroso...

Sintió como el aire del exterior se colaba por las puertas y como una pequeña ola de ira pasaba por su pecho... era como el mismo océano, a cada segundo subía la marea y llegaba con más potencia el sentimiento...algo dentro de él le decía que todo comenzaría a media noche.

De pronto, como si fuera una luz, una persona llamó su atención sobre las escaleras... era casi mágica por sí misma. Se acercó al pie de la escalinata para verla mejor... era Lily. Traía un vestido muy fino de seda que la hacia lucir tan delicada como una rosa, se entallaba ligeramente a su silueta, un par de hermosas alas blancas nacían de su espalda, eran de un blanco traslucido con brillos plateados pero parecía que aquella luz que emanaba provenía de su piel, incluso brillaba al igual que su cabello suelto.

---Ay no, si vienes a molestar ahórratelo... no pienso discutir contigo esta noche...

---Estás maravillosa --- sin decir más se acerco y le beso la mano

---Eh, gracias...

---Tiene mucha suerte quien te tenga de pareja... seguro no tendrás comparación con las demás chicas --- le sonrió de una manera que puso nerviosa y dudosa a la vez a la pelirroja... ¿qué hubiera pasado si fuera Potter su pareja y no Jerrod?

---¡Lily¡Y tu idiota, sigues molestando! --- en aquel instante llegó Ethan Jerrod con un disfraz al estilo Shakespeare (así bien Romeo) incluida la espada y parecía dispuesto a una pelea.

---¡No Ethan! --- Lily si interpuso entre ambos chicos --- No esta molestando... solo estábamos platicando

---Si claro... ¡aléjate de mi novia estúpido! --- Potter no dijo nada... tan solo cambio su mirada de Ethan a Evans

---Espero me dejes bailar contigo después... --- hizo una reverencia y se fue ondeando su capa

---"Espero me dejes bailar contigo después"... ¡sueña Potter!

---¿Disculpa?

---¿Qué?... Creí que eras mi pareja esta noche ¿o no?

---Si, lo soy... pero eso no me convierte en tu NOVIA --- Lily cogió a cola del vestido y se encaminó al Gran Comedor pero el chico la detuvo antes...

---Hey, hey... lo siento, no quise decir eso... eso solo que tu sabes...

---No, no sé... explícame

---Potter ha estado molestándonos desde que comenzamos a salir, hay que ponerle un alto... si sigues dándole oportunidades nunca creerá que lo nuestro es en serio.

---¿Quién dijo que esto lo era? --- preguntó con cierto sarcasmo

---Bueno, a ninguna chica le gusta andar jugando... ¿o si Lily? --- se acercó a ella con mirada pícara mientras la tomaba por la cintura y le besaba el cuello para dirigirse después a sus labios. Se la llevó contra la pared haciendo que las alas de la chica se encogieran...

---No... vamos a la fiesta... --- mencionó mientras el chico aumentaba los besos y las caricias de tono

---Tengo una... mejor... idea... --- siguió con besos profundos y bastante fogosos... --- vamonos... a un lugar... vació... --- Lily pensó seriamente la propuesta pues realmente el chico sabía como besar

---Esta bien... --- le pasó la manos por el cuello, mientras continuaban con los roces caminaban por el pasillo más cercano... Ethan encontró una puerta, la abrió y vio que era un salón vacío...en aquel momento, el lugar era lo de menos.

---Hora de divertirnos en serio... --- Ethan la llevó hasta el escritorio, le sonrió y siguió besándole el cuello, le bajo el vestido por el hombro besando cada centímetro de piel desnuda hasta que...

---Lily... --- la pelirroja escuchó su nombre en un susurro, como si la voz de aquella persona estuviera usando su último aliento de vida...

---¿Oíste eso?

---¿Qué... cosa... ?

---Eh, nada... --- perdió la concentración en lo que estaba haciendo...

---Lily... --- era la voz de...

---¿Ellie?

---¿Ahora qué? --- inquirió de nueva cuenta Ethan sin entender...

---Eh... lo siento... no debería estar aquí... --- Lily se levantó y se acomodó el vestido

---¿De que hablas?

---No se que estoy haciendo... perdón Ethan

---Momento... --- la tomó de los brazos con más fuerza de la debida haciendo asustar a la pelirroja –-- Claro que sabes lo que estabas haciendo y más te vale terminar lo que empezaste

---¿Estas loco? Suéltame Ethan...

---¿Ahora te haces la inocente?

---Te dije que me sueltes...

---Si claro, de seguro solo eres una fácil con Potter ¿verdad?

---¡Suéltame! --- Lily gritó fuerte y en seguida una luz brotó de ella empujando lejos al muchacho, sus alas se extendieron y incluso parecía que habían aumentado su tamaño. No supo lo que había pasado, parecía como si algo la hubiese protegido... sin querer saber más salió del salón y corrió hasta el vestíbulo...

* * *

---Oigan, ahí está Lily --- estaba bebiendo ponche los cinco en una mesa hasta que Mel apuntó a la entrada

---Wow, si que se ve preciosa ¿verdad Rems?

---Realmente como un ángel...

---Hola chicos... --- saludó a todos con una sonrisa nerviosa

---¿Que pasa? --- le preguntó Hal

---Eh, nada... ¿puedo sentarme con ustedes? --- en seguida Sirius acercó una silla y el ángel pudo sentarse... James notó que Lily estaba más pálida que nunca y no podía dejar de pensar que fuera lo que le hubiera pasado a la chica, Ethan tenía que ver en ello.

---Remus¿bailamos? --- Melanie se levantó y extendió su mano

---Eh... no soy bueno en eso... --- le murmuró un poco apenado

---Vamos, no es difícil...

---Preferiría no intentarlo...

---Pero nada malo va a pasar si mueves un poco los pies

---¡No quiero! ---alzó la voz más de lo normal haciendo que Melanie se asustara un poco por su reacción--- Eh... ¿por qué no mejor te sientas y voy por algo para beber? --- Lupin se levantó seguido de la mirada de sus amigos

---Yo necesito verme al espejo un instante... --- Hallie se levantó y desapareció tras cruzar la puerta... Lily con la mirada perdida y James con su total atención en ella... Sirius estaba solo...

---Oye, a mi no me molestaría moverme por la pista un poco... --- le mostró una sonrisa excepcionalmente bella y le tendió su brazo. La chica lo tomó dudosa...

---No debería hacer esto... --- la música era una canción algo rítmica así que Sirius tenía la oportunidad de mantener el cuerpo de la gemela cerca del suyo

---¿No? ... Entonces supongo que prefieres quedarte sentada y...

---No me refiero a bailar... sino a estar contigo, dejar que pasen cosas que no deberían suceder

---Ambos queremos que sucedan... --- le habló al oído de una forma muy sensual, una en la que hacía que Mel quisiera salir de ahí y quedarse a solas un largo rato con el joven Black.

---Él es tu mejor amigo y ella mi hermana... tengo demasiado corazón como para hacerles esto.

---¿Y en ese corazón, no hay un lugar para mi? --- Sirius la aprisiono más a su pecho, fue inevitable que Melanie aspirar aquel dulce aroma de la tentación

---No hagas esto... ser dulce, pero que sea solo un truco para jugar con ambas

---He estado pensando en dejar a Hallie y dedicarme únicamente a ti... me vuelves loco --- no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a besar a la chica en el cuello. Ambas respiraciones se intensificaron al igual que el deseo en sus manos

* * *

---¿Qué pasó?

---¿Qué? --- respondió distraída, giró a su derecha y vio a James...

---¿Qué tienes? Pensé que estarías con Ethan.

---El... eh... no pudo... --- era inevitable que la pelirroja pensara en aquella tarde en que James le había dicho que todo en Jerrod era una farsa

---¿Se sintió mal, tuvo algo más importante que hacer?

---Decidí no estar con él... solo eso

---¿Segura? --- se acercó un poco más y le acarició la mano... Lily sintió la tibieza de su piel pero tampoco pudo evitar pensar que toda esa dulzura era una trampa para conseguirla

---Por supuesto... --- le sonrió y quitó su mano. Antes de que pasara algo más llego Remus...

---Aquí están las bebidas y... ¿Dónde está Mel? ---Pero antes de que le respondieran...

---Uf, creí que se había estropeado mi maquillaje, pero todo esta perfecto... ¿Y Sirius? --- Lily y James intercambiaron miradas no muy buenas... luego hicieron lo mismo Lupin y la gemela Littrell. Los cuatro miraron directamente a la pista llena de gente... hallaron un par de jóvenes que había dejado de bailar y se dedicaban enteramente a explorar la boca de su pareja...

* * *

**HoLA!**

Ojala y le sguste, me esforce, bla bla bla... Me encantaron los disfraces! FUe genial la elección! Y Bueno, espero entiendan el porque de las vestimentas de James y Lily... esperen, qeu ahi viene algo BUENISIMO!

EN fin, mil gracias a lso que leyeron el chap anterior (qeu creo que solo fue KYmie... niña ERES LA LUZ DE MI TRISTE CAMINO DE ESCRITORA! Bueno, qeu más qeu camino, es tunel porque por lo visto voy para abajo, snif snif)

EN fin, espero tener un poco más de reviews para este capitulo para asi poder seguir escribiendo con muchas ganas ... **BAYO!**


	9. Una mala noche

**

* * *

9. Una mala noche

* * *

**

---¡Si que hace calor aquí! --- en aquel mismo momento llegó Sirius con Melanie del brazo mientras se pasaba una servilleta por la frente. Los otros cuatro retiraron su mirada de la otra pareja en actividad bucal y observaron a los recién llegados

---¿Qué pasa?

---Parece que vieron algo malo --- inquirió Black después de Mel pues tanto como Remus como Hallie parecían querer matarlos con los ojos...

---Perfecto Sirius, así como tu puedes hacer lo que te plazca¡yo haré lo mismo! --- Hal se giró y comenzó a caminar con pasos fuertes...

---¡Oye, Hallie, espera!

---Rems, no hice nada... solo estábamos bailando y...

---¡Tu y yo vamos a hablar muy seriamente! ---agarró a la "princesa" por el brazo y se la llevo con mucha fuera hasta el vestíbulo del castillo

---¡Remus, me lastimas!... ¡suéltame por favor!

---¡Cállate!

---¡Que te ocurre... suéltame! --- el vestíbulo tenía algunos cuantos presentes que al escuchar los gritos giraron la atención a ambos chicos y aunque se hacían de los oídos sordos, nadie se movió (¬¬ el chisme...)

---¡Que demonios haces con Black! --- se quitó la máscara y la dejó caer

---¡Ya te dije, estábamos bailando... solo eso! --- la chica intentaba zafarse de la mano que la aprisionaba pero era imposible, a cada segundo había más fuerza sobre ella.

---¡Crees que soy idiota!... ¡Se que te gusta Sirius, Melanie!

---Eso no es cierto Remus... sabes que tu eres el que me gusta ¡solo tú!

---¡Eres una mentirosa! --- los ojos de Lupin tomaron en aquel instante un fulgor rojizo, Melanie comenzó a llorar pues sentía como se le quemaba la piel donde él la tenía aprisionada.

---Suéltame por favor...

---Como ordene la princesita --- mencionó fríamente dejándola caer sobre el mármol gris.

---Remus, créeme por favor, no estábamos haciendo nada malo, te lo juro...

---Ya no me importas... --- se agachó y recuperó la careta blanca, se la colocó ocultando así su rabia y sus lagrimas. Se dio la media vuelta y subió las escaleras sin volver a mirarla.

* * *

---¡Hallie, regresa!

---¡Déjame en paz!

---¡Espera! --- Sirius chocaba con todo aquel que se le ponía enfrente y cada vez abría más distancia entre la chica y él... --- Con permiso... ¡Hallie!... Disculpa el pisotón...¡Espérate, quiero hablar! lo siento... ¡hablar contigo!

---¡No quiero verte!

---¡Pero Hal!

---¡Déjame sola, que no entiendes! --- la morena se dio detuvo y fue cuando Black logró alcanzarla...

---Oye, déjame explicarte... --- no siguió hablando pues la mano de Hallie se estrelló en su mejilla

---¡No puedo creer que me engañes con mi propia hermana!

---No hicimos nada malo, solo estábamos bailando ¡te lo juro!

---¡Vamos Sirius!... ¡Te conozco tan bien que se cuando mientes, no soy estúpida!

---Hallie... --- trató de tomarle la mano pero la chica de inmediato se la arrebató

---¡No me toques!

---Hal, por favor escúchame, yo...

---Yo, yo, yo... ¡es lo único que sabes decir y lo único en lo que piensas! Nunca creí que pudiera hacer que Melanie se arrastrara por ti, por un Black... --- la voz de la chica había sonado tan envenenada que Sirius no pudo retener la sensación del nudo en la garganta... la miró a los ojos y le parecía verlos llenos de enojo, como si tuvieran fuego en su interior --- Y tampoco creí que Melanie se volviera una cualquiera... meterse con el novio de su hermana, que bajo cayó...

Sin decir más, la gemela Littrell se giró en sus talones y se fue de ahí. Sirius se quedó completamente quieto por unos minutos... después busco con la mirada una vez más a la morena y la encontró en brazos de un rubio Slytherin, Jack Henderson. Sintiendo como si un cuchillo frío entrara en su corazón y se clavara más y más a cada segundo que la miraba, salió del Gran Comedor y se fue directo a la torre de Gryffindor.

* * *

Lily y James se habían quedado sentados en sus lugares, completamente en silencio. esperaban que alguno de sus cuatro amigos regresara y les pudiera explicar que era lo que había ocurrido, pero por lo visto eso no sucedería...

---¿Si vamos a buscarlos?

---No Lily, creo que ellos solo deben arreglar sus problemas... solo hay que esperar...

---Lo dices tan tranquilo... nunca había visto a Remus tan enojado ¿qué si lastima a Mel?

---¿Lupin?... ¿en serio crees que él podría lastimar a una mosca siquiera? --- pero ni el sarcasmo de Potter lograban quitarle la cara de preocupación a la pelirroja.

---¡Por eso me preocupa haberlo visto así!... No quiero que hiera a Melanie... y luego Hallie y Sirius, me temo que ella va a decir más de lo que debe y luego va andar arrepentida por las consecuencias... ¡siempre es lo mismo con ella! Y... --- James cubrió los labios rosados de la pelirroja... con su mano.

---Tranquila, no puedes arreglarles las vidas ¿ok? Solo son tus amigos, no tus hijos...

---Pero...

---Shhhh... mejor vamos a bailar ¿si?

---Vale... --- la chica tomó la mano de James y caminar al centro de la pista pero antes de iniciar algún paso una chica chocó y piso a Lily.

---Ups, lo siento... --- era una chica disfrazada de bailarina de ballet, con una falda larga rosa de gasa y rizos dorados sostenidos en una cola alta.

Ambos miraron a quien traía por el brazo y no era otro más que Ethan Jerrod. El Ravenclaw miró a la pelirroja fríamente, con la cabeza muy en alto como sintiéndose superior. Lily solo atinó a darse la media vuelta pero esta vez se topó con el cuerpo de Potter quien entendía a la perfección aquella reacción. Ella intentó quitarlo del camino pero él la sostuvo por los brazos

---Déjame ir James, por favor...

---No, no tienes que sentirte así por su culpa... él es el que hizo las cosas mal, el que debería sentirse avergonzado, no tú...

---¿Quién dice que es por él? --- la pelirroja dejo de intentar escapar y subió lentamente su mirada

---¿Entonces...

---No aguanto la cara de vergüenza contigo James... no te creí cuando dijiste que tenía... pensé que solo por celos me estabas mintiendo.

---Lamento que tengas esa idea de mí... ---Lily lo miró como diciéndolo: _"ahora resulta que eres un santo_" --- Bueno, en ocasiones suelo exagerar las cosas, pero contigo no... --- le tomó la mano y se la beso dulcemente --- Así que quita esa carita y bailemos...

---Gracias James... --- se acercó a él y con los labios rozó su mejilla.

Se olvidaron de todo por unos minutos y comenzaron a bailar con mucho ritmo. Se podía apreciar a todo tipo de personajes bailando al ritmo de la música electrónica y parecía que ninguno de ellos les preocupaba la ahora, pronto serían media noche. Todo siguió bien, incluso se habían olvidado de las otras dos parejas y parecían disfrutar la noche solo para ellos. Hubo un pequeño descanso y fueron a su mesa a refrescarse un poco, James se ofreció para ir por las bebidas frías mientras Lily se abanicaba con su propia mano pues sentía un calor un tanto sofocante.

---Disculpa... ¿Eres Evans verdad? --- un grupo de tres chicos se acercó a ellos. Solo los conocía de vista, eran de Ravenclaw.

---Si... ¿por?

---Bueno, solo veníamos a agradecerte

---¿Agradecerme porque?

---Por la apuesta que nos hiciste ganar --- mencionó el chico con cinismo --- No entregaste "tu tesoro" a nuestro amigo Jerrod, gracias a ti ahora tenemos un par de sickles extras en nuestros bolsillos --- Lily se levantó tratando de huir de esos tipos pero uno la tomó del brazo

---Dice Ethan que se lo estas guardando todo al inútil de Potter

---¡Idiota! --- le intentó dar una cachetada pero el chico la detuvo justo a tiempo así que Evans lo pisó con su tacón, él la soltó dando un pequeño grito de dolor...

---¡Adiós bomboncito de fuego! --- antes de salir del Gran Comedor, Lily pudo escuchar estas últimas palabras... todo era cierto, todo lo que le había dicho James...

Salió del castillo y justo en la entrada se dejó caer sobre el pasto. Sus alas parecieron rodearla para protegerla, como si comprendieran su dolor. Después de todo el chico que siempre le había robado la respiración había terminado como ella pensaba que era Potter, un idiota conquistador... sin importarle nada más que si mismo. Por el contrario James había demostrado ser alguien que valía la pena... ¿y si eso también era una trampa?

* * *

Regresaba con un par de vasos con refresco mirando entre la gente por si veía a alguno de su dos amigos, pero ni luces ni señales de Remus y Sirius en toda la sala. Se encaminó hacia Lily, estaba con tres muchachos... se acercó más, uno de ellos gritó, ella salió corriendo y después...

---¡Adiós bomboncito de fuego! --- James sintió como le subía la sangre hasta la cabeza a toda velocidad. Reconoció a los chicos, eran amigos de Ethan y estaba seguro que habían dicho algo estúpido a Lily para simplemente hacerla sentir mal...

Sintió ganas de ir con ellos y golpearlos un poco, pero creyó que era más necesario acudir con la pelirroja y asegurarse que estuviera bien... salió del Gran Comedor pero no vio pista de a donde se hubiera dirigido hasta que algo en el suelo brillo. Se acercó y notó que era una fina pluma blanca, se veía tan suave y delicada... intentó tomarla pero como si el viento hubiera soplado, ésta se levantó y flotando salió por las puertas de roble del castillo. Camino hasta ahí, fue cuando vio un ángel caído a mitad de la entrada. Se hincó junto a ella y levantó su cara, cubierta por ambas manos de la chica.

---Lo siento James...

---No, no... no tienes porque disculparte, tu no hiciste nada malo

---Pero nunca te creí, nada de esto hubiera pasado si yo... --- se quedó callada pero bajó la mirada...

---Oye... ¿me puedes explicar algo? --- Lily lo miró extrañada --- ¿Qué de bueno hizo Jerrod para merecer las lágrimas de un ángel tan bello? --- con el cometario, James logró arrebatarle una pequeña sonrisa... le ayudo a levantarse y le limpió las lagrimas restantes --- Estás son como perlas... no debes dárselas a quien no lo merece, a quien no te valora.

_**I'll be your dream **_

_**I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy**_

_**I'll be your hope I'll be your love**_

_**Be everything that you need**_

_**I love you more with every breath**_

**_Truly, madly, deeply do_**

_**I will be strong, I will be faithful**_

'_**cause I'm couting on **_

_**a new beginning**_

_**A reason for living**_

_**I deeper meaning (yeah!)**_

La canción comenzó suave y tierna, al igual que las mirada que se dirigían uno al otro. No dijeron nada sino que simplemente, Lily posó una mano en el hombro de James y él la sostuvo con firmeza por la cintura y la otra mano. Comenzaron a moverse sin apartar la mirada uno del otro, parecían que se habían hundido completamente en las pupilas contrarias. Lily finalmente se recargó en su pecho sintiendo la respiración de Potter sobre ella, era tibia y cálida. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar en ese mágico sueño.

_**  
I want to stand with you on**_

_**A mountain**_

_**I want to bathe with you in the sea**_

_**I want to lay like this forever**_

**_Until the sky falls down on me_**

Las palabras de la canción le perforaban el pecho a Potter, era como si dijeran justamente lo que quería con Lily Evans. El tan solo estar de esa forma, juntos, sintiendo el latir del corazón del otro, lo hacía tremendamente feliz. Miró un segundo el cielo, la luna parecía moverse lentamente cada vez más y más alta y las estrellas tintineaban con mayor fuerza que cualquier otro día... bueno, eso creía James.

_**  
And when the stars are shining **_

_**Brigthly in the velvet sky**_

_**I'll make a wish to send it to heaven**_

_**Then make you want to cry**_

_**The tears of joy for all the**_

_**Pleasure in the certainty**_

_**That we're surrounded by the**_

_**Comfort and protection of**_

_**The highest powers**_

**_In lonely hours __The tears devour you_**

Siguieron bailando… Lily no solo escuchaba la música, también el suave viento que pasaba sobre ellos, al cantar de grillos entre los arbustos, su corazón que gritaba en ese instante _"¡él si te quiere de verdad!" _pero también era inevitable su cabeza diciéndole _"¡ten cuidado, no todo es lo que parece!" _¿A quien hacerle caso entonces? No podía ignorar ni a una ni a la otra voz... finalmente una pequeña voz surgió de entre ambas... _"Tan solo disfruta este momento" _Si, eso haría... soltó el hombro del chico y con ambas manos rodeo el cuello de James mirándolo sonriente.

_**I  
want to stand with you on**_

_**A mountain**_

_**I want to bathe with you in the sea**_

I**_ want to lay like this forever Until the sky falls down on me_**

_**Oh can't you see it baby?**_

_**You don't have to close your eyes**_

'_**Cause it's standing right here**_

_**before you**_

_**All that you need will surely come**_

---¿Te sientes mejor?

---Mucho mejor... gracias a ti

---¿Porque a mí?

---Me hiciste olvidar ese trago amargo... incluso estás haciendo que me olvide ti antes de todo esto

---¿Algo así como que mi expediente queda en blanco? --- Lily no pudo evitar reírse

---Si, empiezas de cero... así que más te vale no ponerle nuevas manchas

---Esta bien...

_**I'll be your dream**_

_**I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy**_

_**I'll be your hope I'll be your love**_

_**Be everything that you need**_

_**I love you more with every breath**_

**_Truly, madly, deeply do_**

La canción terminó y James se armó de valor para cerrar la corta distancia que había entre sus rostros con sus labios. Acaricio su rostro como si se tratara de lo más delicado, Lily simplemente se aferró más a su cuello, sintiendo magia sobre su boca... era como si aquel fuese su primer beso, estaba nerviosa y emocionada al mismo tiempo, sentía escalofríos sobre toda su piel y pensar en perderse un segundo de aquel cosquilleo en sus labios era imperdonable. Parecía que James conociera sus labios de toda la vida, sabía como mover su lengua, como sujetarla, como hacer que el deseo de seguir besándolo nunca desapareciera...

* * *

Sirius cruzó el retrato de la señora gorda y se encontró a Melanie sentada sobre uno de los sillones con la mirada perdida y húmeda. No sabía si irse directamente a su habitación o ir con la chica e investigar que había pasado con Lupin. Se decidió por la segunda...

---Mel... ¿qué ocurrió? --- ella no le contesto y siguió con los ojos fijos en la nada --- Melanie... hey, Melanie...

---Ahhh... --- la chica brincó de su asiento y comenzó a pegarle a Sirius como intentado defenderse.

---¡Melanie, soy yo, Sirius! --- la agarró denlos brazos y la abrazó --- ¡Soy yo, tranquila! --- la chica se quedó quieta y respiró profundo... --- Tranquila... no te voy a hacer daño...

---Sirius... lo siento... yo...

---Oye... ¿qué te pasó?

---Eh... --- Black le estaba mirando el brazo donde tenía como una quemada --- Remus... pero no se...

---¿El te hizo esto?

---Si... bueno, no... estaba muy enojado y me apretó muy fuerte, él ya no me quiere... --- no pudo evitar las lagrimas y se aferró al pecho del chico.

---No hicimos nada malo, y aunque lo hubiéramos hecho él no tenía derecho a lastimarte... voy a hablar con él.

---¡No!

---¿Qué?

---No lo hagas Sirius... no quiero que ninguno de los dos se lastime --- se miraron directamente a los ojos y se fueron acercando poco a poco--- No quiero que te pase algo malo... --- ninguno resistió el deseo, se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro en un beso lleno de fuego, Sirius comenzó a besarle el cuello, el rostro, la boca, ella no dejaba de jugar con el cabello de Black y se aferraba con él con mucha fuerza. Al fin consumaban ese deseo que tanto les quemaba el alma, ambos se olvidaron del mundo y solo se enfocaban en satisfacer ese apetito.

Las campanadas de la media noche sonaron en el castillo, un frío invernal recorrió la Sala Común, el fuego de la chimenea se apagó. Sirius y Melanie se separaron y justo en el mismo segundo un dolor en el pecho tan potente les hizo olvidar todo.

* * *

La fiesta estaba al 100, todos se divertían, reían, bailaban. Hallie estaba abrazada por el Slytherin rubio, tenía una sonrisa en los labios, peor ésta no era completamente sincera. No podía dejar de pensar en que talvez se había equivocado con Sirius y su hermana, pues realmente no los habían visto hacer algo realmente malo...

---Ahora vuelvo... --- se soltó del chico y se fue caminando entre la gente hacia la salida. Su cabeza daba mil vueltas sin saber que era lo que realmente haría después de ese día...

---Hallie... --- alzó la mirada y se topó con Remus.

---Hola... creí que estabas en la fiesta

---Necesitaba caminar un poco, despejarme... --- un silencio incomodo se hizo presente...

---Bueno, nos vemos...

---¿Ya te vas?

---Me siento un poco mal, creo que lo mejor será irme a dormir... --- antes de que dijera algo más, las campanas anunciando la media noche interrumpieron. Todas las luces se apagaron y solo la luz de la luna atravesaba los ventanales. Ambos chicos miraron hacia la Sala Común...

---¿Qué sucede... --- en aquel instante ambos chicos sintieron como si les arrancaran algo del pecho. El dolor era muy intenso, se podían escuchar gritos en todo el Gran Comedor. Hallie no resistió más y se desplomó sobre el suelo --- Hal... --- Lupin intentó hacer algo por ella, cayó de rodillas... pero el dolor era tan fuerte que ni siquiera lograba moverse.

* * *

Las campanadas de las 12 resonaron por todos los terrenos de Hogwarts, Lily todavía podía escuchar la música dentro del castillo... los labios de James seguían sobre los suyos, pero de un segundo a otro dejaron de ser dulces... comenzó a percibir un sabor amargo, el chico la tomó por el cuello y la aprisionó fuertemente. Lily abrió los ojos e intentó separarse de él pero Potter ejercía bastante fuerza. Finalmente lo logró...

---¡Que te pasa!

---Oye, pensé que lo estabas disfrutando --- mencionó en tono arrogante. Lily se desilusionó una vez más en la noche...

---¡Porque tenías que arruinarlo! --- se dio la media vuelta, todo sucedió en el segundo siguiente: la música se había parado, se escuchaban gritos dentro del castillo el cual estaba más oscuro que la misma noche y sentía una pequeña presión en el pecho, como si algo realmente malo estuviera a punto de pasar, una campanada más se escuchó "_es media noche_". Solo sintió la necesidad de correr pero antes de que lo hiciera...

---¿No querrás enviar un saludo a tu amiga Ellie verdad? --- Lily intentó correr pero las puertas se azotaron frente a ella, se giró a ver a James... aunque realmente ya no era él, se notaba en su mirada llena de ira y fuego.

---¿Qué le hiciste?

---Creerás que soy un maleducado... mi nombre es Berseks, vizconde Berseks.

---¡Donde está Ellie!

---Nadie le dijo que se metiera en esto... todo acción tiene su reacción en la misma proporción pero en dirección contraria

---¡Si le hiciste algo...

---¿Qué?... ¿vas a hacerme daño? --- su voz era tan fría que le erizaba la piel a la pelirroja... ella realmente no sabía que hacer... --- Bueno, necesito una chica linda para terminar con mi "asunto pendiente" así que... --- Berseks cerró los ojos y pronunció unas palabras en un extraño idioma, fue cuando las alas de Lily se hicieron más grandes que en cualquier otro momento y la cubrieron con una luz plateada

---Ellie, por favor ven... --- susurró para si misma

---Vaya, vaya... el angelito te protegió contra mi magia... pero que no lo hizo contra ésta --- rápidamente sacó la varita del bolsillo de James... Lily comenzó a correr hacia la puerta para intentarla abrir pero...

---¡_Expelliarmus_! --- el rayo amarillo le dio en las alas que lograron protegerla por unos instante pero hicieron que cayera... --- ¡_Expelliarmus_! --- le volvió a dar en las alas y fue cuando estas se rompieron, Lily intentó ponerse en pie y seguir corriendo pero y fue cuando el tercer rayo le dio de lleno en la espalda. La chica salió volando y dio sobre la pared de piedra... cuando cayó le sangraba la cabeza y estaba inconsciente.

* * *

**HOLA!**

Bueno, estoy aquí en una crisis de escritora pues nadie me ha leido ultimamente, ninguno de los tres fics en curso qeu tengo, asi qeu bueno... solo agradeceré a una persona en esta ocasion: a mi misma! POr seguirle a pesar de ustedes malos lectores... o quiza sea yo la mala, en fin... ojala y nunca deje de escribir porque es una de las formas qeu más me gusta de sacar todo lo que tengo en la retorcida mente...

En fin, es todopor el momento...** bayooooooooo!**


	10. Regreso de la muerte

* * *

**10. Regreso de la muerte

* * *

**

El castillo estaba en completa oscuridad y silencio todos los cuerpos estaban inmóviles, parecían muertos. El viento chocaba contra los cristales y silbaba una tonada terrorífica. Cuando Lily abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que los terrenos de Hogwarts habían desaparecido y ahora estaba sobre una alfombra escarlata, estaba tan negro a su alrededor que no vía las paredes. Se incorporó resintiendo los golpes en su cuerpo.

---El fin despiertas... --- la chica se giró hacia atrás y solo miró unos ojos rojos resplandecientes. --- Por un momento creí que tendría que ir por otra chica, que ya no me servirías... pero decidí esperar

---¿Que es lo que quieres?

---El amor... todos creen que es lo más bello y valioso de la vida... ¡pero es todo lo contrario¡Te destruye, hace sacar lo peor de ti... te mata¿De que sirve arriesgarse por alguien a quien"amas" si eso no te salva ni a ti mismo? A eso yo no le llamo valentía... le llamo ESTUPIDEZ

---¿Qué quieres?

---Por ejemplo, Ellie no tarda en morir... seguro te preguntarás ¿cómo puede "morir" si es un estúpido ángel? Fácil, simplemente su alma se destruirá y no quedara nada en este mundo ni en ningún otro... --- Berseks comenzó a reírse y camino finalmente donde Lily podía verlo. --- ¿Y todo para que? Pretendía salvar a este chico, y ahora hasta tú y ella desaparecerán...

---¡QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES!

---Tu vida para poder salir de este medallón... --- sacó de su bolsillo el medallón rojo, tan brillante como sus ojos--- Necesito tu sangre para liberar el medallón del cofre que lo protege y necesito tu alma para poder fortalecer la mía... y bueno, el cuerpo de tu amigo para poder andar en este mundo y la magia de Ellie para poder terminar el trabajo que dejé pendiente hace unos años.

Lily no podía evitar sentir como su garganta se cerraba por el miedo, estaba completamente sola y aterrada... su mente estaba en blanco, no encontraba la manera de librarse de eso. Por segunda vez en la noche, Lily escuchó esa extraña lengua y sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho, como si le fueran abriendo la carne poco a poco y le fueran metiendo una mano invisible y congelada. No podía siquiera gritar, pedir ayuda... nada.

El dolor era tan insoportable que era lo único que ocupaba su mente y fue hasta que su cuerpo ya no estaba en el suelo que se percató que la misma magia de Berseks le había trasladado hasta una mesa larga. Cuando su cuerpo tocó la superficie, unas cuerdas invisibles la sujetaron de las muñecas y de los tobillos. La chica trató de resistirse pero parecía que entre más intentaba liberarse, la fuera aprisionaba más sus extremidades.

---_Lily... _--- ¿Acaso ya estaba alucinando y escuchaba a Ellie? --- _Lily... no estas alucinando... --- _Ok, eso contestaba su pregunta --- _Habla con James... debilitarás a Berseks... como lo hizo Laurin... ¡solo hazlo!_

---James... escúchame...

---¿Qué dijiste?

---Por favor, ayúdame...

---Jajaja¿en serio crees que funcione?

---_Continua hablándole... el recuerdo de amor lo debilitará... justo como lo hizo Laurin--- _¿dónde estaba Ellie? --- _Si logras debilitarlo lo suficiente, podré ayudarte y pronto nos veremos... confía en mí._

---James, necesito que regreses...

---Habla todo lo que quieras

---Por favor, yo... yo te quiero...

---¿Qué? --- la voz dulce y terrenal de Potter había regresado al igual que su mirada profunda y avellanada, las ataduras en Lily se aligeraron un poco...

---Me gustas... me gustas mucho... por favor, libérame...

---¡Cállate!

---James, no me dejes aquí sola, quiero estar contigo...

---Pero Lily...

---Te lo suplico

---¡Eres una idiota! Solo un tonto creería en tus palabras...

---Solo quiero abrazarte y probar tus labios... --- El chico parecía debatirse entre un personaje y el otro. El escuchar esta última frase, James tomó su varita con la intención de liberarla pero...

---¡Qué piensas que haces idiota! --- Berseks regresó y sus manos se fueron directamente al cuello de Evans. --- ¡No te dejaré ir!

---Suel... suéltame... --- sus manos aprisionaban su garganta con toda su fuerza--- por favor... se que... es... estas ahí.

---¿Crees que siga vivo?--- su voz sonó con ironía fijando sus ojos en las esmeraldas que tenía frente a sí. ---Ya queda muy poco de tu amigo aquí dentro, no sirve de nada que lo llames

---Por... favor... --- su voz se ahogo cuando la apretó aún más. Liberó dos lagrimas que cayeron sobre las manos del muchacho... por un segundo el chico pareció ser el mismo

---¿Lily? --- sus ojos tomaron su color habitual dejando por unos segundos el rojo vivo que las llenaba... sus manos se relajaron al ver a la pelirroja

---Escúchame...

---¡NOOOO! --- el fuego en sus pupilas regresó al igual que en sus venas. La asfixió con más fuerza y odio.

Una luz muy poderosa, aunque invisible al vampiro, cegaron los ojos de la pelirroja. Escuchó la voz de Ellie pronunciar una melodía sumamente tranquilizadora, celestial. Lily ya no tenía aire, sentía la cabeza explotar en cualquier instante, su vista se nublo y ya no tuvo más fuerzas para seguir luchando. Por más que quisiera, no se libraría de esa...

Se desplomó sobre el mármol grisáceo a los pies del chico recobrando un poco el color en el rostro. La tonada siguió en su mente como si eso fuera lo que la protegiera por dentro. El muchacho seguía mirándola despectivamente. Todo había pasado tan rápido y se sentía tan bien. La adrenalina corría por sus venas, como si haber "matado" a la chica le hubiera producido un inmenso placer y sin ningún remordimiento.

---Es toda tuya James Potter...

El chico se dejó caer sobre el suelo negro, con la respiración entrecortada y profundos mareos. El aire que entró a sus pulmones le sintió muy caliente, como si quemara su pecho pero poco a poco sintió que el calor se nivelaba. Abrió sus ojos pero solo tenía una neblina frente a sí, los volvió a cerrar y esperó a que las nauseas cesaran.

Finalmente levantó sus párpados y su visión poco a poco se clareó, fue cuando la miró. Estaba aún sobre la mesa de piedra, con el rostro pálido y los labios casi blancos. Tenía un poco de sangre seca sobre su frente, aquél ángel parecía no tener más vida. Al primer segundo que ese pensamiento llegó a su mente, sintió como se paralizó el corazón... los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar de golpe, pero el peor era él mismo ahorcando a Lily.

---No... despierta... por favor, despierta... --- la tomó de los hombros y la sacudió levemente --- Vamos Lily, tu no puedes... no puedes estar... --- una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla, enderezó su cuerpo y trato de buscar alguna señal de vida--- No me hagas esto... te lo suplico --- la abrazó fuertemente, como si quisiera pasarle un poco de su propio vida...

---Si me sueltas podré respirar...

---¿Lily? --- la separó de si y vio como aquellas esmeraldas volvían a despertar...

---Bastó con que me ahorcaras...

---¡Estás bien! --- volvió a abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, lleno de alegría y alivio. --- Por un momento creí que estabas...

---Yo también... yo también James... --- la chica lo miró sonriente aliviada de que el chico se tratara de James Potter.

---¿Porqué no confías en mí?

---¡Ahhhh!

---¡Ellie! --- la pelirroja se levantó al escuchar la voz del ángel y se alegro aun más de verla a unos cuantos metros de ella.

---¿Quién es ella!

---¿La puedes ver James?

---Obvio, ni que fuera ciego...

---¿Dónde estabas Ellie?

---Problemas con cierto vampiro... lo bueno es que ambos siguen aquí, James¿donde esta el medallón?

---A ver¿alguien me explica quien eres y como es que me conoces?

---No me creerás aunque te lo diga, digamos que soy una amiga simplemente

---No¿quién demonios eres?

---Esta bien, solo una petición, no hablemos de demonios... --- Ellie lanzó una sonrisa cómplice a la pelirroja quien entendió a la perfección. --- ¿Quieres saber quien soy? Aunque la pregunta correcta sería qué soy... --- James seguía con cara de incógnita así que Ellie chasqueó sus dedos y se fueron vislumbrando unas alas como las que había tenido el disfraz de Lily. --- Voula, soy un ángel.

---No, ya en serio... ¿quien eres?

---¡Es verdad James! Así como es verdad que tienes una fotografía de Lily escondida debajo de tu cama en una caja junto a todas las cartas que nunca le has enviado y...

---¡No es cierto! --- el chico coloreó sus mejillas al instante y trató de tapar la boca de la rubia pero únicamente la travesó dejando una estela blanca tras de si.

---¿Ya me crees? --- Simplemente asintió con la cabeza evitando mirar a Lily. --- Ahora dime¿dónde está el medallón?

---En el cofre... --- James lo intentó tomar pero sin siquiera tocarlo, sintió fuego en las yemas de sus dedos. --- ¡Ahhh!

---No se puede tocar, Berseks esta demasiado débil y el mismo cofre protege su alma... tendrá que retomar un poco de fuerzas antes de volver intentar quedarse en este mundo.

---¿O sea que seguirá tratando de matarme?

---Si Lily y a ti James, seguirá luchando por tu cuerpo... por lo mientras, tendrán un par de días libres, yo estaré pendiente de cuando se recupere... esto todavía no acaba. --- un plim se escuchó sobre sus cabezas y un par de plumas blancas cayeron sobre la mano del ángel. --- Tengo que irme...

---¡Espera Ellie!... ¿cómo salimos de aquí?

---Toma... --- le entregó una de las plumas que emitía un brillo espectacular... --- Sigan el pasillo hasta un retrato en negro, solo lo empujan...

---¿Vas a regresar, verdad?

---Seguro Lily... --- lo último que se vio fue su blanca y sincera sonrisa pero su voz la escuchó como si aún estuviera su lado --- _Se sincera con James_... --- Evans miró al susodicho que estaba mirando aún la brillante pluma... aquel comentario había sido solo para ella.

---¿Nos vamos?

---Claro... --- el chico comenzó a caminar delante de ella, pero de golpe se detuvo y se volteó a mirarla --- Oye, lo siento... por lo del cuello y... sabes que no era yo ¿verdad? Bueno, si era yo, pero no lo era... o sea...

---Te entiendo...

---_No seas grosera, solo quiere disculparse_

---Vale... --- siguió dando pasos pero de nueva cuenta se giró a ella --- No recuerdo muy bien lo que paso pero siento que gracias a ti sigo aquí... gracias

---_Es listo el chico, un punto a su favor ¿no crees?_

_---_No hay de que James...

_-_--Oye, solo una cosa más... lo que dijiste... lo que sentías por mí... ¿era cierto?

_-_--Eh...

_---¡Por supuesto que es cierto, sino no hubiera funcionado!_

---Dijiste que me querías... y que querías estar conmigo... --- James se adelantó unos pasos hacia el cuerpo de la chica, la tomó de las manos--- Que querías probar mis labios y...

---¡Ahí esta el cuadro! —la pelirroja se hizo a un lado justo antes de recibir un roce de la boca de Potter

_---¡Eres tonta o qué... debiste besarlo!_

---Creo que no era cierto... --- se dijo a si mismo el chico, después miró hacia el hueco que dejaba el retrato y la luz sobre el pasillo. Salieron al corredor, las llamas de las antorchas flotantes apenas si marcaba el camino

---La pluma nos servirá aún... --- siguieron caminando hacia las escaleras y de ahí hasta el gran comedor. En todo el trayecto no se escuchaba ni un respiro más que los de ambos chicos.

---¿Crees que todo vaya a estar bien?

---Eso dijo Ellie... y te puedo decir que confío 100 en ella.

---Vale... --- James se quedó tratando de recordar lo que había acabado de vivir... fue cuando una imagen vino a su cabeza y le iluminó el rostro. --- Oye...

---¿Si? --- Justo cuando la chica volteó a mirarlo, la boca de Potter cayó sobre la suya. La puso contra la pared tomándola del cuello y aunque el principio parecía poner resistencia la pelirroja, poco a poco se fue entregando. Aun cuando el beso termino, Lily mantuvo sus brazos sobre los hombros del chico.

---Si me quieres ¿verdad?

---Yo... eh...

---Lo último que recuerdo antes de que llegara Berseks es que te estaba besando, y tu a mí... y lo que dijiste para salvarme no hubiera servido sino fuera cierto... o al menos me lo dice una voz en mi cabeza...

---Ellie... --- murmuró a regañadientes la chica y finalmente soltando a James, intentó moverse pero él lo evitó.

---No te vas a ir sin darme una razón.

---¿Razón de que?

---¿Por qué te es tan difícil enamorarte?

---¿Enamorarme... difícil?

---Si... parece que lo evitas.

---¡Claro que no!

---¿Entonces porque me sigues sin contestar si me quieres o no?

---Eh... es que...

---Solo di que sí... --- se acercó a ella y susurró esas palabras en su oído para después besarle el cuello. Lily sintió cosquillas recorriendo todo su cuerpo y una excitante felicidad.

---No es el momento...

---Solo es una palabra, vamos... --- seguían a muy poco distancia, solo tuvo que acercarse unos centímetros más para depositar sobre sus labios un dulce beso. Evans hizo sentir como nunca al muchacho así que después, simplemente, James sonrió, tomó su mano y siguió caminando hacia el Gran Comedor.

Llegaron y vieron que la sala estaba en penumbras, los cuerpos de todos los estudiantes, incluso de los profesores, yacían sobre el mármol del suelo...

---¿Qué pasó?

---Creo que les afecto Berseks... antes de que llegara, escuché gritos en el castillo --- Lily se agachó y comprobó que la momia que tenía a los pies siguiera con vida... después vio alguien mucho más importante--- ¡Hallie!

---¿Esta bien? --- Potter se agachó junto a Lily y miró a la cortesana francesa con apariencia de muerta

---Eso parece... y también parece que no arregló su problema con Sirius... aquí esta Remus...

---¿Qué hacemos?

---No lo sé... ¡Ellie, necesito tu ayuda! --- en un par de segundos, la pluma, aún en la mano de Evans, comenzó a brillar mucho más... extendió la palme y la pluma comenzó a flotar por si sola, como mecida por un suave viento. Se fue hasta llegar al centro de la sala donde de un momento a otro emitió una luz tan potente que dejo cegados por unos segundos a ambos chicos. La luz de la sala volvió a la normalidad y todos comenzaron a despertar, preguntándose porque estaban tirados en el suelo.

---¿Lily?

---¡Hallie, estas bien!

---¿Qué paso?

---Te desmayaste... --- inventó rápidamente la pelirroja --- No has comido nada...

---No recuerdo nada... solo que estaba saliendo de aquí y que estaba enojada... o algo así...

---No pienses en ello¿qué tal si mejor nos vamos a dormir?

---Vale... espera¿qué te pasó en la cabeza? Parece sangre seca ... --- le pasó la mano por una pequeña mancha en su frente

---Eh... --- la chica se pasó la mano, y donde había tenido el golpe parecía que todo estaba normal... ---No es nada... vamonos...

* * *

**Hola!**  
WOW! Hace un buen que no publicaba de este fic... espero me perdonen! Pero bueno, ya saben mi "excusa" (#$& UNIVERSIDAD!) El caso es que aquí me tiene de regreso, prometo tratar de ahcerme más tiempo asi me tenga que desvelar en las noches escribiendo mis fics jiji, y por lo mismo de la tardanza agradezco si aún alguien se atreve a leer mis locuras como lo hicieron la ultima vez SleepyGirlDark1, Kymie (mi lectora adorada!) y oOo.Thea.oOo... MIL GRACIAS CHICAS! 

Me despido quepara variar, tengo tarea ¬¬...

**BAYOOOOOOOO!**


End file.
